


Soft Places Sharp Spaces

by cherishadamparrish



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, F/M, M/M, Past Child Abuse, post trk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-30
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-09-13 06:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 43,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9111145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishadamparrish/pseuds/cherishadamparrish
Summary: The kid was swamped in a Harvard hoodie that went well past his knees with the hem of the sweatshirt brushing against the kid’s ankles. He was floundering in the center of the room, drawing his hands to his chest, balling the fabric that spilled over his fingertips into small fists. The kid was shaking erratically, staring wide-eyed at Ronan.Or alternatively, the gang looks after a de-aged, eight year old Adam Parrish.





	1. Chapter 1

Blue clutched a glass of orange juice when she made her way into the living room, plunking herself unceremoniously onto one of the two couches, one which Henry joined her on not five seconds later. Ronan threw a wad of coasters on top of the coffee table that was situated in the center of the room.

Blue snorted in disbelief. “If you would have told me a year ago that Lynch would go from living in a place where the bathroom and the kitchen occupied the same space to offering coasters, I wouldn’t have believed you.”

“Sorry we have fucking manners here and don’t appreciate you assholes leaving rings on the glass table.”

Gansey picked at the collection of rocks delicately grouped on a smaller table that was pressed up against the wall, with a strange glass and several framed photos adorning the edges. Gansey lifted one particular pebble, a strange shade of crimson speckled with a goldish hue.

“These are fascinating.”

“Only you would find a pile of rocks fascinating, Dick.”

“Careful,” Adam said. He plucked the rock from Gansey’s grasp and placed it back against the glass that was carefully placed at the corner of the table. It was filled with murky water and grass, a concoction that Opal created and was genuinely prideful of. “Opal doesn’t like it when you move her stuff around.” He recited it with a stern sincerity, like he had memorized it for an important exam, and the domesticity of it wasn’t lost on anyone.

“Ah, my apologies.”

Gansey moved to sit down on the couch that Henry and Blue were occupying, squeezing onto the left side of Blue. He kept a book open on his lap but he wasn’t paying much attention. The three of them made a strange picture of limbs on the maroon couch but Ronan didn’t mind when that left the remaining, slightly smaller couch, for Adam and himself. Ronan threw himself on the couch, lounging with a practiced ease, leaning in towards Adam when he finally joined him.

Even though Adam was clad in a soft, verdant coloured hoodie with ‘HARVARD’ spelt out across the front and a pair of old jeans, Ronan still thought he looked incredible. His hair was slightly longer, wisps of curls adorning his forehead and the loose smile he sported every since he’d come home for the summer following his first year at Harvard was contagious. Adam hadn’t been home for long, a handful of weeks at best, but already Ronan felt more at ease. The barns felt less spacious with Adam around, tending to the animals or making breakfast with Opal even though she insisted that peppering their pancakes with grass was a suitable idea. The Sarchengsey group had managed to circle back to Henrietta, a break from travelling around the world, and they all had seen each other every single day since they realized they were all, _finally_ , in the same place.

“Where’s the little rascal anyways?” Henry asked.

“She’s with the witches,” Ronan grinned impishly when Blue glared at him, “against my better judgement.”

“She loves it there and you know it.”

She did love it there and he knew it only because when he picked her up, she’d make a fuss about leaving and the entire ride home she wouldn’t stop talking about what she’d done.

Ronan leaned in to stage whisper into Adam’s ear.

“You know what she came home talking about after hanging out with the witches and Sargent for a couple hours, the _last time_? She was rambling about misogyny and the patriarchy and shit,” Ronan threw Blue a wicked glare despite the the grin already forming, “I don’t need her destroying the patriarchy until she’s old enough, Sargent.”

“Conquering sexism and oppression knows no age.”

Henry threw his fist in the air and hollered. “Fight the power!”

Adam observed everyone from the vantage point of the crook of Ronan’s neck. He felt uncharacteristically strange and off-kilter. His body felt too heavy, too remote and it left him with a feeling he couldn’t shake off. Adam falling asleep regularly in places that weren’t the bed was not an unusual occurrence. Though he felt less ragged than he did a year ago, he picked up shifts when he could and even though school was out for the summer, Adam had accepted research positions which started in early July and he needed to be prepared. Plus, the Barns and everything inside it provided a lazy comfort and a benevolent atmosphere that always persuaded Adam to succumb to his exhaustion. He was getting better with it, getting eight hours of sleep almost every day and working no more than 60 hours a week now that he was back home.

Ronan nudged his shoulder when he felt Adam’s head dip. The press of Ronan’s shoulder was a grounding one and Adam leaned back, turning his cheek to press against the back of the couch, so that he was looking directly at Ronan’s profile.

“You good?” Ronan’s voice was deep and he made sure to speak clearly, directing the question towards Adam’s good ear.

“Yeah,” Adam said but it sounded breathless. “Just tired.”

Gansey looked up from his position with a dazzling smile. It seemed he couldn’t stop doing that lately. “Have you been working Adam to the bone already, Ronan? My God, he’s only been here a few days.”

“Not my fault Opal woke us up at ass-o'clock to go exploring.”

“She also wanted breakfast,” Adam hummed.

“Well, I invite either of you to take a nice healthy nap on my lap,” Henry winked, he was as bright and theatrical as the words he spoke. He rubbed his thigh suggestively. “There’s always room.”

Adam let out a lethargic huff of laughter but didn’t respond. Ronan flipped him off. Blue flipped Ronan off in retaliation, exchanging a fist bump with Henry.

Henry toasted him. “You’re too charming for your own good, Lynch.”

Adam tried to tune out the rest, distantly wondering if he was going to fall asleep. He didn’t want to, he wanted to save every moment he had with everyone before they had to leave again. He blearily tried to blink back the sudden exhaustion but with Ronan pressed up against his side and the warmth of the fireplace hugging his body, he knew he had lost. Ronan moved to wrap an arm around Adam’s shoulders, his finger dipping into Adam’s sleeve and rubbing languid circles on Adam’s wrist. Ronan was much more comfortable with displays of intimacy since they had first gotten together a year ago.

“You wanna take a nap in our bed?”

 _Our_ bed. The word was not lost on Adam and even though he had officially moved in a year ago, it still stunned him to think of the Barns as a home and how _good_ it felt to fall asleep next to Ronan every single night and wake up to Opal jumping on top of them. How normal it started to feel to have a family who loved him every single day. A loose smile materialized on his face. He never thought he’d have this. There was a warm feeling in his chest that he held on to with a relentless grip - the Adam Parrish way.

“Na, I’m good.” Adam said. Or tried to say. The words ended up slurred and almost incomprehensible. He figured Ronan got the point though. _I’m comfortable right here_.

“Parrish, how is it possible for you to fall asleep with Cheng and Sargent being so damn loud.”

Adam knew that Ronan had said that for the benefit of harassing Blue and Henry because Ronan knew that Adam could fall asleep in the middle of a goddamn avalanche if he was tired enough.

“I dunno why ‘m so tired.”

Ronan gently wrestled out from underneath Adam, standing in one quick fluid motion, “I’m putting Parrish to bed, he’s starting to drool.”

Adam glowered at Ronan, “I was not.”

Adam slowly moved onto his feet, Ronan placing a hand on his shoulder to make sure he didn’t topple over. The room briefly swayed, but instead of feeling sick or dizzy, he just felt mildly confused. Though exhaustion was a familiar companion in the life of Adam Parrish, it wasn’t _anymore_ and this felt different.  

“Are you able to make it?” Gansey was still sitting on the couch, the book abandoned on his lap. He looked comfortable with Blue and Henry, all three squished together, inhabiting each other’s space like they belonged there.

Henry grinned gleefully, “I don’t know, Parrish looks pretty unsteady on his feet. Lynch might have to carry him up those wretched stairs.”

Ronan looked offended. “Wretched? I’ll have you know I designed that staircase myself.”

Adam snorted. “I’ll be fine.”

Ronan grasped Adam’s hand, gently kissing the knuckle. “I’ll come get you when there’s food.”

Adam nodded, reeling from the blatant display of tenderness, the way Ronan’s eyes still held the same uncompromising affection that Adam knew he himself reflected in the way his body curled instinctively towards Ronan’s. The feeling of being surrounded by his family, of Ronan looking at him like _that_ and touching his hand as if Adam was fascinating, imparted a fervor that he was starting to become more accustomed to. It was such a simple moment. Blue spreading out on the couch, pushing her feet onto Henry’s lap and pressing her back into Gansey’s side, wildly discussing something with a fiery passion that was so Blue-esque. The way Henry laughed brightly and the way Gansey avidly listened, drinking in every word like a starving man in the desert. The way Ronan left lingering touches, the way they’d exchanged inside jokes throughout the night. Adam welcomed the stifling warmth and kissed Ronan’s shoulder as he passed him, climbing up the stairs, feeling light even as exhaustion weighed him down.

 

He didn’t fall asleep slowly, he didn’t fall asleep much at all. The second his body hit the bed, Adam blacked out.

* * *

 

 

It took an astounding hour and a half for everyone to decide on pizza once Adam had left.

Blue groaned. “You guys know there’s other food that exists right?”

“Pizza’s fast, easy and cheap.”

“Since when do you care about spending modestly, Lynch?”

“Since Adam ripped him a new one when he bought an excessive amount of food home and they had to throw out nearly half of it.” Henry supplied.

Ronan usually wouldn’t care if someone had lectured him about wasteful spending and if Declan had reprimanded Ronan about inordinate purchases a year ago, Ronan probably would’ve snarled a furious ‘ _fuck you_ ’. But when it came from Adam, he felt severely chastened.

“What do you have against pizza?”

“I don’t know,” Blue sounded exasperated. “It’s almost as if we eat it every single damn day.”

“We aren’t eating yogurt for dinner.”

“I don’t just eat yogurt, Ronan!”

“How about a compromise?” Henry suggested. “Yogurt on pizza?”

Gansey involuntarily scrunched his nose but when Henry glanced at him in a muted request for support, he winced, “that doesn’t sound… awful.”

“What fucking planet are you living on if you think yogurt on pizza isn’t the worst fucking idea known to man.”

“Jane, would you be too horribly offended if we got pizza that didn’t have yogurt on it?”

Ronan grunted, tossing his phone onto Blue’s lap, “order whatever you want. I’m getting Parrish and if you order yogurt on pizza, I’m not going to be the one to break the news to him.”

Ronan made his way up the stairs, moving across once he breached the hall. There was a clutter of stones and sticks haphazardly placed in random corners that Opal found. She’d always claim she was decorating the house. Ronan didn’t have the heart to tell her to put it back outside considering she did everything in earnest and she'd never let him hear the end of it. Plus, Chainsaw liked to pick at her newest collections and leave them on the windowsills. He nudged one of the rocks with his toe, avoiding another stubbed-toe incident that left him swearing up a storm at the inanimate object, before he reached their bedroom. A strange, quiet thud resounded from behind the door when Ronan gently knocked, his other hand gripping the knob.

“Adam?”

Another thud reverberated from the room and Ronan took this as a sign that he could enter, gently calling out Adam’s name once more. He pushed the door open and paused. The bed was visibly undone, blankets spilling from the mattress and pillows haphazardly tossed aside. Adam’s pants looked as if they were carelessly tossed on top of the wild bed spread.

And in the center of the room was a small child.

_What the fuck._

The kid was swamped in a Harvard hoodie, _Adam’s_ harvard hoodie, that went well past his knees with the hem of the sweatshirt brushing against the kid’s ankles. He was floundering in the center of the room, drawing his hands to his chest, balling the fabric that spilled over his fingertips into small fists. The kid was shaking erratically, staring wide-eyed at Ronan.

Ronan, being the brilliant young man he was, believed that the best course of action was to pause in the doorway, staring at the child in frozen bewilderment. He had an absurd thought, something that he would’ve dismissed entirely, if it weren’t for the fact that the kid was sporting the familiar dirty mop and soft blue eyes that Ronan knew all too well.

“Motherfu-” Ronan drew out the ‘u’, aware that swearing in front of a younger Adam Parrish wasn’t the brightest idea. It was different, swearing in front of Opal or Matthew, they were siblings to him, but this was an Adam that Ronan had never encountered before and he knew that he needed to be careful.

_What the hell was going on?_

Instead of falling into an existential crisis induced coma, Ronan did the next best thing and kneeled down, putting his arms out in front of him as if he was comforting a spooked animal,

“Hey, are you alright?”

Adam’s gaze never left Ronan’s hands but he stood still, fixed in the centre of the room, his mouth clamped shut.

Ronan’s mind whirred and he tacked a stainless smile on his face, before placing one hand on his chest in introduction, “I’m Ronan and this is my home,” he took a breath, his mind trying to confer some semblance of a reason to give Adam on why a stranger had him sleeping in one of their bedrooms.

“My parents,” Adam’s voice was awfully quiet. He spoke in a timid murmur, his accent uncut and colouring every syllable, “where are they? Are they here?”

“No, they had to - they’re out of town. For,” Work? Did Adam’s parents do anything other than be bags of shit? A family thing? Somehow, they didn’t seem like the type to rush out of town for an injured family member, “...an emergency,” Ronan finished lamely. “They asked me to watch over you, while they were gone.”

Adam’s mouth tugged down into a curious frown, his facial features scrunched together as if he was processing and considering this information. His deep blue eyes peered up at Ronan through long, dark lashes. He didn’t seem to relax. Ronan figured that that was fair considering he didn’t look too welcoming.

“For how long?”

“Not long. Your parents didn’t say,” Ronan was about to continue, make up some random unnecessary bullshit because apparently any Adam of any age could leave him a bumbling mess, when a distinct cackling was heard, followed by another round of bright laughter.

Adam took a step back, “who was that?”

“Just… my friends. They're downstairs. Do you want to meet them?”

Adam looked like he very much did not want to meet them but Ronan didn’t feel comfortable leaving him alone in the room and the urge to tell everyone about whatever the hell was going on was too strong. Was this some weird time travel shit? Did that mean his Adam was where his eight year old self was before they switched? Or was this some weird magic shit that had shrunk Adam back to his preschool days? Oh Christ, was this _permanent_?

“Why am I wearing this?” Adam’s soft voice startled Ronan from the land mine that was his thoughts, his legs noticeably cramping from crouching down for so long, “this isn’t mine.”

_Okay, quick lie._

“Uh I put it on you because… you were cold?”

_Nailed it._

“But there are already so many blankets on the bed.”

Even at a young age, Adam made him look like a dumbass.

“You were really cold.”

Adam lifted his small arms, the sleeves that were previously coiled in his grip unwound after he loosened his fists and unravelled down the length of his arm. “It doesn’t feel cold in here.”

“That’s because you’re wearing a sweater.”

Ronan couldn’t help the effortless smile that painted his face. Adam was obviously becoming a little more relaxed, albeit only slightly, with the knowledge that his parents had knowingly left him here under the supervision of a guy who may have looked like a creep, but so far, didn’t seem to be of any danger. Adam was still rooted to his spot, his shoulders uncomfortably squared, but he was speaking and Ronan was grateful. He didn’t know what age this Adam was, he looked no older than ten, but he wanted him to know that he was safe. Ronan carefully stood up, his knees cracking, and he brushed his jeans thoughtlessly when he noticed that Adam was wholly concentrated on tracking his movements.

“Why don’t we go downstairs and you can meet everyone else? We can get something to eat. You must be hungry.”

At the mention of food, Adam’s stomach gurgled loudly in contrast to the quiet solitude of the room and the incessant noises reverberating from downstairs, the quiet cacophony of laughter and chatter. Adam’s cheeks were a little pink and he wrapped his hands shyly around his stomach.

“Come on, let’s get something to eat.”

Ronan turned around before looking over his shoulder at Adam. He thought about offering a hand, but rejected the idea almost immediately. Adam still looked uncomfortable and Ronan didn’t want him to feel pressured to take his hand. After a few moments of contemplation, when the hunger won over staying alone in the strange room, Adam hesitantly followed him, his small feet paddling against the hardwood floor.

To Ronan, it felt like a victory.  

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The response to the first chapter was amazing. Seriously, thank you so much for taking the time to read, comment or kudos this thing. 
> 
> Warning: brief mentions of past abuse (not graphic). 
> 
> Enjoy 7K of the gangsey, it’s all for u.

Adam kept a few paces behind Ronan as they trotted down the stairs. Ronan kept his distance, looking as if he was staring resolutely forward, but he couldn’t help taking quick glances at the smaller boy. Adam was looking at the cream coloured walls, framed photos crowding together in small bunches; some were of the Lynches when they were younger, huddled together in front of the fireplace or bounding together towards a magical looking playground, a beautiful woman smiling with a brilliance that rivaled the sun in the background. Others, more recently added to the collection of memories, were newer but not less heartfelt. His favourite was a photo that Adam had taken last summer, a few days before he had left for school. Adam and Ronan and Opal were squeezed together in a small frame, Adam’s arm outstretched in an attempt to take a suitable group selfie, but Opal’s hands were pressed on her cheeks as she blew out air and while Ronan’s arms were wound around Opal and Adam, at the last second when Adam had taken the picture, Ronan dipped in to plant a messy kiss against Adam’s cheek. The result was a slightly blurry photo of Opal pressed against Ronan’s side making an endearing and obnoxious face while on his other side, Adam’s eyes had slipped shut in surprise, his mouth open in a wide smile with Ronan’s mouth attached to his cheek. 

Everything was so warm.

Ronan was brought back to the present when he began nearing the the last step of the staircase. He noticed how Adam's small hand was loosely curled around the smooth, wooden railing and how he looked around wondrously at the small knick knacks and strange objects littered all over. Ronan wouldn’t have thought it was strange, the barns was a dreamers paradise of weird, unfathomable things, but Adam had also stared with amazement at the fancy carpet decorating each step and the charming clock hanging from the wall, ticking in tune to the Murder Squash song.

Ronan had never seen the inside of the trailer Adam had lived in all those years ago but he’d imagined that a lot of it was nothing like here.

“How about you sit down here while I go make sure all my friends are in the living room?” Ronan paused, looking down at Adam gently. “Would that be okay?”

Adam nodded, obediently plunking down onto the last step, pressing himself as close as he could get to the wall and effectively as far away from Ronan as possible. He looked awfully nervous and Ronan wavered. “Don’t worry, they’re going to love you.” _They already do_. _You couldn’t stop them from loving you if you tried_.

Adam looked astounded at the very concept, almost like he didn’t understand. Ronan wished, with a fire that burned inside him, that he could’ve pulled Adam away from his sick parents a long time ago. That he could’ve showered Adam in a love he deserved, not only because he was Adam Parrish and Ronan believed that he deserved the world, but because he was a child who deserved to be told that they were loved.

Ronan walked down the hall, leaving Adam behind, pausing before entering through the threshold of the living room. He noticed that it was considerably dimmer, the lights at a soft glow. Everyone was still situated in their same spots as before, looking sleepier and content. Henry was scrolling through his phone, flashing the screen towards Blue and Gansey every few minutes that left them chuckling in amusement. Ronan imagined that they must’ve taken a dozen selfies together while he was gone and he almost felt bad about harshly flicking the lights on so that they were at their brightest, to announce his entrance.

Blue quickly covered her eyes and hissed. “What the hell?”

“My eyes!” Henry yelped. “My beautiful, marvelous eyes.”

“Shut up, Cheng.” Ronan snarked, feeling fractious. “Listen--”

“We’re not paying you any goddamn attention until you turn those lights off and talk to us like human beings, you asshole.” Blue said, her voice ringing with irritation.

Gansey looked at Ronan with concern when he realized that he wasn’t bantering back. “Ronan. Is everything ok?”

Ronan blew out a frustrated breath through his nose. “Alright, try not to freak out, okay?”

“What’s going on? Is Adam alright?”

“He’s fine… ish.”

Blue pushed herself off of the couch, out from in between Henry and Gansey. “What the hell does that mean?”

“I don’t fucking--” Ronan ran his fingers along his head, through the short bristles of hair. His face was screwed in distress. “Just stay here. I’ll be right back and you can all fucking see for yourselves.”

When Ronan came back, a few minutes later, all three of them immediately noticed a tiny figure accompanying Ronan through the entrance. The boy looked visible anxious, his hands nervously toying with the strings of his sweater as his eyes swept through the room, alert. His baby blue eyes were wide and he had an unruly mop of light hair and Blue felt the air rush out of her lungs. She was still standing awkwardly in front of the couch and Henry looked as blindsided as she felt. _Were they all reaching the same ridiculous conclusion she was_?

Gansey jolted out of his stupor, looking as if he was about to fall off of the couch. “Ronan… what--”

“Guys, this is Adam Parrish.” Ronan’s voice caught in his throat, revealing how frenzied he felt, even though he looked as if he was desperately trying to remain calm. Adam looked skittish, frantically looking around as if there were too many people and not enough him.

Unsurprisingly Blue recovered the fastest. She directed a quick glance in Ronan’s direction, an eyebrow raised expectantly. Ronan shrugged his shoulders like ‘ _the fuck if I know what’s going on_ ’ but his face said otherwise, looking agitated, like he had no clue what the hell to do. Blue could relate. She moved from the couch, gracing a light smile on her face as she approached Adam. He was tucked into himself, an arms length away from Ronan, as he awkwardly surveyed them. His eyes immediately caught hers when he noticed she’d started to move towards him before they flitted downwards. Blue crouched down in front of him, a few feet away, bracing her elbows on her knees with her hands tucked under her chin.

“Hi Adam,” Blue’s voice was light and tender, “I’m Blue.”

“Like the colour?” Adam’s voice was soft and light. He was opening up, his arms loosening by his side. Blue thought that maybe it was a little reassuring to talk to someone who wasn’t male.

“Like the colour.” Blue wavered on her feet as she twisted around, pointing at the boys behind her, ignoring their stunned expressions. “And those two goofs over there are Gansey and Henry. It’s nice to meet you.”

“It’s nice to meet you too, ma'am.” Adam responded, all quiet and polite and Henrietta accent drawing out his syllables.

Henry pressed two hands to his chest in a swooning motion. “Be still my beating heart.”

Blue smiled. “And how old are you Adam?”

“Eight.” He said it shyly but stood a little taller.

“Wow, eight years old? That’s big.”

Adam nodded, looking embarrassed. He was awfully quiet. He nudged his cheek against his shoulder, blinking furiously when some wisps of hair brushed against his eyelashes. Even though all notions of logic disappeared at the nonsensical idea that this small boy was their normally aged Adam Parrish not two hours ago, the resemblance was uncanny. She could hear rustling from behind and the sight of Adam’s eyes widening apprehensively, shifting slightly, signalled that someone was moving. Henry crouched down beside her.

“Hey there.” His eyes crinkled in earnest, lifting his hand out. “Pleasure to make your acquaintance Mr. Adam Parrish.”

Adam tentatively shook Henry’s hand, a little flustered.

“Why on Earth are you hanging out with that old grump?” Henry jabbed a thumb in Ronan’s direction. Ronan scoffed. Gansey was observing the spectacle with subdued inquisitiveness.

“He’s watching over me while mom and dad are away.” Adam said.

Blue furrowed a brow but Ronan nodded hastily. _Go with it._

“Oh,” Henry responded promptly, “well, we’re all about to watch movies down here. Do you like Disney movies Adam?”

Adam’s mouth twisted with sincere confusion. “Disney?”

They weren’t going to initially watch Disney movies, Ronan had chosen something with an innumerable amount of car chases and ill-timed explosions, but when Adam’s eyebrows furrowed at the mention of Disney, a new decision was already unanimously made.

“No Disney movies?” Henry looked chastened. “Well now we need to watch some. Do you have Disney movies, Lynch? It’s the protocol of adolescence.”

Gansey piped up from behind. “I happen to know that Ronan has a large collection of Disney movies.”

Henry looked delighted at that.

“Are you okay with watching a movie Adam?” Blue asked. Adam looked startled at the question. “We’re about to order dinner too. Do you like pizza?”

Adam nodded his head, looking disconcerted.

“Blue,” Ronan’s voice was strange with a feeling she couldn’t place. “Why don’t you take Adam upstairs and let him borrow some of Matthew’s old clothes, I know we’ve still got some stored in his drawers in his bedroom. The rest of us will get the food and movie ready.”

Blue stretched out her hand, offering it to Adam, who took it looking flustered. “Come on Adam, I can also show you all the cool things Ronan’s little brother has.”

* * *

 

“Thought you were against lying?”

Henry, Gansey and Ronan were circled around the island centered in the kitchen. Henry was propped up on a stool, staring as Gansey paced around the counter cradling a phone in the palm of his hand. Ronan was hunched over, sitting across from Henry, glaring at Gansey.

“Well, what the hell was I supposed to do? Tell him that he’s actually a fucking adult, living with his boyfriend and he somehow magically morphed back into a child? Yeah, that’d go over really fucking well, Dick.”

“Ok,” Gansey sighed, “can you tell us again exactly what happened when you found Adam?”

“I’ve already told you three fucking times. I went up there and he was just standing in the middle of the room. He was as confused as I was. For the love of Christ, Dick, can you sit the fuck down?”

Gansey made no move to sit down but Ronan could see the gears turning in his head. “Do you think this has something to do with Cabeswater?”

Ronan glowered. “Was the Glendower shit not enough? Why does this keep happening? I just want to take care of my crops and have Adam be alright.”

Henry snorted. “Ok, grandpa Lynch.”

“Do you understand how difficult it is to farm and take care of the barns? You think a fragile-ass grandpa could do this shit?”

Ronan didn’t feel as angry as he was acting. He was frustrated though, after all that had happened, he was finally happy, _they all were_ , and now this shit had to come up again.

Gansey bit his lip. “Well, Adam seems alright, physically and mentally. Maybe a little shaken up if anything.”

“What if this is some weird time travel thing? Time is a circle and all that shit Noah used to ramble about. What if our Adam’s switched places with his eight year old self? So what? Now he’s back in his shitty parents trailer again?”

“Maybe something’s wrong with Cabeswater and Adam’s just de-aged. Like it’s trying to tell us something.” Henry inquired. “Has anything felt... _off_ recently, Lynch?”

“Nothing.” Ronan clenched his hands into fists in irritation. “Everything’s been so normal. No dreams, no nothing. Everything was good.” Ronan barked out a self deprecating laugh. “Should’ve guessed that that wouldn’t have lasted long.”

Gansey clasped his hand onto Ronan’s shoulder, squeezing it with reassurance. Ronan, before Adam and Blue and Henry, had had Gansey to help quell his wild fits of blazing inferno. “It’ll be ok, Ronan. We’ll figure it out, we always do.”

Henry smiled in agreement. “It’s us. Of course we will.”

Ronan felt his heart lift. He wasn’t alone. He’d figure out what the hell was going on because this was Adam. He also knew that Adam would’ve done the exact same, would have conquered planets if he thought someone he loved was in trouble.

“Henry,” Gansey looked addled with a hint of amusement, “how exactly have you managed to stay this calm after discovering that one of your friends have turned younger, without explanation?”

“I think I’m finally immune to feeling anxious when everything goes to hell. It’s happened too many times.” Henry mused.

“We did it Dick, we’ve finally broken him.” Ronan clapped his hand over Ganseys, the one that was still placed on his shoulder.

Henry stifled a laugh, tapping his fingers against the cool ceramic counter. “Can I just briefly mention that if I thought Parrish was cute _before_ , my heartstrings are currently being put through the ringer?”

“He’s quite adorable. And nervous.” Gansey contemplated. “He doesn't seem too bad around Blue though. He seems rather taken with her. ”

“Why wouldn’t he be? They’re pretty much the same fucking height. Probably thinks she’s a preschooler.” Ronan muttered.

Henry snickered. “Don’t you let Blue hear you talking like that, she’ll knock you down Lynch. She’s got perfect access to your kneecaps.”

“We need to decide on sleeping arrangements. Perhaps we should have Adam stay with Jane and all the Foxway ladies.” Gansey suggested.

Ronan knew, logically, that it might’ve been a better idea to keep him with the psychics. They probably, _definitely_ , already knew that something was off and were competent in taking care of a child. Ronan also had Opal to think about, who knew how she would take to Adam, though he couldn’t imagine a universe where she didn’t think the world of him.

Still, Ronan blurted out. “No. He’s staying here. He’s already comfortable here and I’ve told him that his parents left him here for me to watch. Sargent’s cave is too hectic and batshit crazy and Monmouth is not an option.”

“Massive sleepover at the barns then?” Henry proposed.

“Why the hell do you think I want all of you assholes to stay here too?” Ronan rebutted but Henry and Gansey saw it for what it was, a _yes, yes, yes_. “Did you manage to order the pizza? Adam’s probably starving by now.”

Gansey lifted the phone that was in his hand as if he had forgotten about it. “Not yet.”

“I thought you were going to do that, like, half an hour ago?”

“Well, I was going to order pizza but then you brought an eight year old Adam Parrish out and I may have forgotten about ordering food. Sue me.”

Ronan made his way towards the fridge, rummaging through the freezer. He pulled out two flat, grand boxes and preheated the oven. “Frozen pizza it is.”

* * *

 

Adam and Blue had gotten distracted by the copious amount of trinkets lining the shelves in Matthew’s room and after Blue had reassured Adam that it was alright to play with them, he curiously reached for one, his eyes widening in fascination. 

They stayed like that for a while, sitting on a plush carpet, toys scattered around them: a ball that glowed when you caught it, an airplane without a remote that flew and followed your finger as you drew it across the air, a snowglobe that looked as if there were actual tiny people inside of it. Adam held each and every object meticulously, earnestly trying to figure out how they worked.

Blue had to stifle a laugh when Adam grabbed at a notepad, in which the drawings moved after you coloured them, and frowned, curiously turning it over in his palms. As Blue stood up and began rummaging through Matthew’s closet, Adam shook the book, flipping through the pages, scrunching his face in concentration. He paused at a picture, very obviously drawn by a young child, that had depicted a family of messy stick figures laughing: the mom and dad were obvious as they were considerably taller and they were hugging the shorter stick figures, their smiles wide and open. Adam ran his finger against the orange crayon marks that swayed, illustrating some sort of crackling fireplace behind them. He looked mesmerized, taken with the drawing, that he flinched when Blue tapped his shoulder, peering at the picture as well

“That’s a nice drawing.” She said softly.

“I like it.” Adam murmured.

“I found you some clothes. They might be a little big but it shouldn’t be too bad.”

Blue handed him a soft blue shirt, one of 5 because apparently when you had money you needed 5 of the exact same thing, and some worn plaid shorts, along with a fresh pair of underwear and socks.

“Want me to wait for you outside?”

Adam bobbed his head and didn’t leave the room until every toy was back in its place.

 

By the time Blue and Adam made their way downstairs, the pizza was almost finished. The shirt Adam had worn was a little baggy and Matthew’s shorts looked like pants on Adam but he looked more comfortable.  

Henry had left the kitchen, sitting cross legged in the living room, flicking through a plethora of Disney and Pixar movies on Netflix, avidly considering the pros and cons of which should be Adam’s first.

_“For the love of God, just pick one.”_

_“It needs to be perfect, Lynch. Everyone remembers their first time.”_

_“How about Princess and the Frog?” Gansey recommended. “Tiana reminds me of Adam. Hardworking, logical--”_

_“Are you calling Parrish a princess?”_

_“How about Mulan?” Ronan suggested._

_It was almost unanimously agreed upon until Blue interrupted with, “What could be more fun than watching a movie based on the typical American narrative of gender stereotypes through the objectification and exotification of Asian women?”_

So they settled on Monsters Inc.

Adam’s eyes were as wide as moons at the notion of eating while watching a movie. The closest he’d ever gotten was his dad drinking in front of the small television set while he had eaten from one of those small, microwaveable dinners. His mother had sat quietly in the corner and the only noise came from the television, coated in static, and his father barking out that he needed another drink.

This didn’t feel like that.

Henry selected the movie while Gansey pulled out massive blankets and pillows from out of the closet. The oven beeped loudly and Ronan quickly pulled on bright, polka dotted oven mitts, a gift from the Foxway ladies last christmas and pulled out the pizzas. Adam stood in bewilderment at the noise of people milling around him, in such a casual conscientious way and left him to marvel at the strange feeling. And when Ronan placed the pizzas on the counter, Blue had made sure Adam had seen what she was doing before gently lifting him up and placing him on the counter, a foot or so from the pizza.

“Careful, Sargent, those just came out of the oven.”

Blue ignored him and instead smiled at Adam. “Okay, Adam, you have two choices of pizza here. We have classic cheese and pepperoni. Since you’re the special guest, you get to choose first.”

Adams stomach gurgled. “I get to choose?”

“Of course!”

Adam eventually chose the cheese pizza and Ronan plunked two large pieces on Adam’s plate and then two more onto Blues.

“You don’t need to eat it all. You must be hungry though, I can hear your stomach growling all the way from over here.” Ronan smiled, still wearing the ridiculous oven mitts.

Adam looked starstruck at the full plate of food. “Thank you.”

He was about to ask to be let down, as Ronan distributed pizza onto more plates, presumably for himself, Gansey and Henry but was interrupted by a loud screeching that made Adam jump, almost placing his hand on top of the pizza. Adam saw a big, black thing fly in from the corner of his eye and he reflexively covered his head with his hands. He peaked through the spaces in between his fingers, drawing himself out from his hands when he realized that a massive bird had cawed loudly, landing on Ronan’s shoulder.

Adam’s eyes widened in disbelief, “you keep a bird in your house?”

“She lives here. Do you want to pet her?”

Adam looked hesitant but subconsciously lifted his hand, “can I?”

“Sure,” Ronan came in front of Adam, clicking his tongue and directing Chainsaw down the length of his arm so that she was perched on his forearm. Chainsaw seemed to have no qualms becoming more comfortable with Adam, as if she couldn’t recognize anything different about him, and gently nudged her head on his hand. Adam froze, before cautiously moving his fingers through her feathers, brushing against her neck. She cawed, hopping from Ronan’s forearm to the space between Adam’s legs, on top of the counter. Chainsaw pressed her head against Adam’s chest, she looked massive next to him, and he pressed his cheek gently against the top of her head, almost hovering above it. He petted her along her back, even touched her wings as she spread them out, like she was stretching.

“I think she likes you.” Ronan’s gaze was overwhelmingly affectionate. If someone had asked him how he thought he would die, he didn’t think it’d be because he’d witnessed an eight year old Adam Parrish cuddling his bird.

Adam’s voice sounded reverent. “How do you know?”

“She doesn’t always cuddle up next to new people. You must be something special.”

Adam blushed, looking almost confused, like he had no idea how to respond to a compliment. After a moment, he said, in the same quiet voice he had all night, “your bird’s really nice. Does it have a name?”

Ronan grinned. “Chainsaw.”

“Like a big knife?”

“Kind’ve." Ronan acquiesced. "Except it’s better with cutting big things. Like trees.”

“You named your pet after a big knife?” Adam looked astounded. Chainsaw had begun pecking at his arm when he had stopped petting her out of surprise. A little laugh bubbled out of him before he resumed petting her and Ronan vowed to remember that delighted noise forever.

“He’s so soft.”

Chainsaw cawed indigently, like she was offended.

“Oh don’t be such a priss.” Ronan laughed, petting her back before directing his gaze towards Adam. “She’s a she and she’s got a bit of an attitude problem.”

Adam looked stricken and hugged her. “Sorry, Chainsaw.”

Chainsaw cooed, all was forgiven, before hopping out of Adam’s lap and flying out of an open window. Adam waved and squealed out a quick goodbye. It was the loudest Ronan had ever heard him.

“Paradise is ready.” Henry called from the living room.

Adam looked startled and surveyed the room. Plates of pizza had disappeared, except for Ronan’s and his own, and he hadn’t even noticed that Blue had left the room.

“Need some help?” Ronan asked.

“Yes please.”

Adam jumped fractionally when he felt Ronan’s arms wind around him before they had gently placed him on the ground. He was so careful, so considerate in the way that he had lifted Adam. Adam wasn’t in Ronan’s arms for longer than a few seconds, three at most, but Ronan’s heart swelled in his chest. He handed Adam his plate of pizza, it was still warm, and Adam felt his stomach clench at the aroma of cheese and tomato sauce. This was all for him. He was allowed this. He had two whole pieces of pizza on his plate that he was allowed to eat it all. Everything felt unreal.

He followed Ronan into the living room and froze when he noticed the transformation into an unrecognizable chaos of blankets and pillows and quilts.

Henry and Gansey and Blue had shoved the two couches together so that they were in line and covered them with numerous blankets. The coffee table was pushed to the side, the floor looking more like a massive bed than anything else and it was so extravagant that Adam couldn’t even see where the actual floor started and the cocoon of bedspread had ended. Blue was already swamped with blankets on one end of the couch, taking massive bites from her pizza. Gansey was settled on the floor in front of her, nestled in a soft, forest green blanket, watching Henry in amusement as he joined the others.

“Finally, our main man Adam is here. Are you excited for the movie? You’ll love it. I have to warn you, some of the creatures may remind you of our good friend Ronan over here...” Henry trailed off. Ronan tried to inconspicuously flip him off.

Blue chuckled before adamantly patting the space beside her. “Sit beside me Adam! I saved a spot for you.”

Adam looked honoured and trotted over, carefully climbing onto the couch and making sure he didn’t spill his pizza. There was still a whole other couch that was empty but Ronan ignored it in favour of plunking himself down next to Adam.

Henry was next to Gansey, directly in front of Adam and looked over his shoulder with an excited smile. “Are you ready for this?”

Adam looked confused but nodded his head in excitement anyways.

Henry played the movie and Adam munched on his pizza. It was one of the _best_ things he’d ever tasted and he finished every last bite.

Throughout the movie Henry would ask Adam’s opinion on every new monster introduced and Adam had laughed _loudly_ , clapping his hands in delight, when everyone had done their best of impression of Roz. And when they had asked him to declare a winner, Adam had inquisitively pressed his finger against his chin in an adorable fashion before ultimately deeming Henry the winner. Around the halfway point, everyone started to quiet down, burrowed together with the hue of light radiating from the television, reflecting off of them.  

And that’s how Adam fell asleep, nestled in between Blue and Ronan, between a mountain of blankets and one of the fluffiest pillows behind him. He had never felt warmer. He fell asleep with a full stomach, in a warm blanket surrounded by friendly people. Everything felt magical and Adam wished he could fall asleep like this forever.

* * *

 

 

“Wow, he’s completely gone.”

Adam was passed out, his hands curled protectively towards his chest, his empty plate abandoned beside him. The top of his head just brushed Ronan’s knee and one of Adam’s feet was limply hanging off of the couch.

“Are you surprised?” Henry scoffed. “This is Adam Parrish we’re talking about. Remember when he fell asleep on New Year's eve during the fireworks? Who even does that?”

“Everyone shut the fuck up.” Ronan whispered, murderous.

Ronan slowly moved from where he was pressed against the edge of the couch, careful to remove the layer of blankets that had left him slightly sweaty without shifting Adam. He gently slid his hands underneath Adam’s back, lifting him up.

“I’m going to carry him upstairs to Matthew’s bed.”

“There’s literally a mountain of blankets--”

But Ronan was already halfway up the stairs, moving in a silence that would have been strange if he didn’t live in a home where creaking stairs virtually impossible. Adam was tiny but he felt impossibly smaller in Ronan’s arms. Ronan felt the same unconditional love he felt whenever he had carried Opal to bed, had tucked her in, or had woken up to her frantically pulling herself under the covers beside him in the middle of the night after she’d have a nightmare.

After reaching the bedroom, he carefully placed Adam down on the bed, pulling the blankets over top of the boy and placing one of Matthew's favourite stuffed animals beside him. He made sure one of Matthew’s old night lights were plugged in, the room glowing in an iridescent pink.

Ronan looked back at Adam and couldn’t help but note the differences between his Adam and this one. While his Adam had sharp cheekbones, perpetually dry lips and constellations of freckles scattered along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, this younger Adam was much softer. It was mostly his eyes that gave him away. When he was awake, Adam’s eyes looked wider, tinged with his brand of ceaseless curiosity and a perceptiveness that was uniquely his.

There was a heavy ache in Ronan’s chest when he thought about this boy who had hugged Chainsaw so carefully and had thanked Ronan so sincerely for the meal and had laughed so hard during the movies, to think that his parents didn’t see Adam for what he was: a goddamn miracle, a fucking sunrise, a loving, relentless, marvel.

Some nights, when the moon was bright and their voices were low and Opal was safely tucked into bed, Adam would open up about himself, bits and pieces that Ronan had collected religiously. Nights when Adam had talked about his abuse were rare and quiet but it only meant that Ronan needed to listen more, pay more attention. He had learned that while Adam’s mother was not physically abusive, Ronan hated her no less than Adam’s bag-of-shit father. She had stood off to the side while her son had gotten hit, had encouraged Adam to stay quiet about his father inflicting bruises routinely, had _blamed_ him. He remembered when he had hit Adam’s father, had felt his glorious fist smash into that fuckers face and thought back to how she had called the cops on him. Not on the man that had thrown her son down the stairs and permanently deafened one of his ears but the boy who had tried to help him.

Adam pressing charges was an irrefutable act of bravery.

“Good night, Adam. I love you.” Ronan placed a sweet kiss against Adam’s forehead before leaving Adam to the quiet of the night.

* * *

 

“Did anyone manage to check in on our cutest resident this morning?” Henry entered the kitchen with a swagger only he could achieve at nine in the morning. His hair wasn’t gelled supremely skyward this morning but it was instead a natural tumble of thick, black hair. “I see you eyeing my hair Blue Sargent,” he cupped his chin, as if he was modelling, “Do I pull it off?”

“Only you could, Henry,” Blue grinned from where she was seated at the table, pulling a chair out for Henry to join her and Gansey, who was seated just in front of her. Her legs were propped up on his lap and she was bundled in one of his hideously and charmingly bright sweaters. Ronan was milling around in the kitchen pulling out various pans.

Gansey smiled at the light banter, exchanging a fist bump with Henry when he sat down, “In regards to your question, I haven’t checked on Adam since last night after he went to sleep.”

“Well Ronan’s checked on him about fifty times in the past hour,” Henry hooked his arm over Blues shoulder. She nudged him, before loudly whispering in his ear, “it’s why we put him on breakfast duty. Probably not the best idea for Adam to wake up with Ronan leering in the hallway like a loser.”

Ronan gave Blue the finger as he was pulling out ingredients from the fridge. Dozens of pans lined the counter. Blue thought it was excessive, he was making pancakes for 5 people, not the entire goddamn town, but it was becoming less strange for her to see him so domestic and open.

Gansey gently lifted Blue’s legs from his lap, kissing one of her knees before standing up and placing her legs on top of the wooden chair.

“I’ll go check on Adam and bring him down for breakfast,” Gansey had been awake for hours, unable to stay asleep once he’d woken up and after pressing a lazy kiss against Blue’s cheek, he had gone out into the early morning to make some purchases. His insomnia was getting better, it was much easier to fall asleep with Blue pressed against him, filling his mind with a beautiful quiet but now, with another mystery unfolding beneath his fingertips, he felt re-energized. He rummaged through one of the grocery bags on the counter before producing a brightly coloured toothbrush, “I also managed to find Adam a toothbrush since he doesn’t have one of his own here.”

Ronan scowled from where he was mixing batter. “He has his own toothbrush here.”

“ _Our_ Adam has his own toothbrush here. I’m not sure how well it’d go over if I handed Adam a very obviously used toothbrush and said ‘Oh it’s no big deal, it’s your future self’s toothbrush so you can use it.’”

“He’s a kid, I don’t think he’d care. Opal fucking puts whatever in her mouth.”

Gansey shrugged a shoulder, aiming for nonchalance, “When’s Opal coming back anyway?”

Blue looked up from the mug clasped in her fingers, Ganseys hoodie was massive on her but the sleeves pooled past her fingertips and provided a good protectant in making sure the overly warm mug didn’t burn her fingers, “Mom said Calla was going to drop her off today. We could use all the help we can get on figuring out why Adam’s turned younger and how to change him back.”

Gansey tugged at his bottom lip, “That’s brilliant, Jane. Thank you.”

Ronan heated up the stove while Gansey exited the room, “Sargent, Cheng, are you lazy assholes going to help me with breakfast or are you expecting me to serve you?”

“I was hoping you’d serve us, Lynch,” Blue teased. She stood up anyways, lifting her legs from the chair Gansey was previously sitting in, pulling Henry behind her.

Ronan tugged her hair when she was close enough, causing her to loudly squawk out, and bump back into Henry, “Lynch, I swear to God, do that again and I’ll attack your bald head.”

“It’s _shaved_.”

Henry chuckled, reaching for the bowl Ronan had left behind in favour of bothering Blue. He began whisking the contents, even when Ronan tried pulling the bowl away over Henry’s shoulder. Somehow, Henry managed to make stirring a bowl of pancake mix glamourous.

“How else would Lynch propagate his brand of 'mysterious bad-boy' without the iconic shaved head, scary tattoo and huge raven on his shoulder?”

Blue snorted, pulling herself onto the counter to sit, while Ronan started heating up the stove.

“Get off the counter, you barbarian,” Ronan swiped at Blue’s shoulder but made no move in picking her up even though he could and had done so too many times to count. Blue cackled at Ronan’s use of the word ‘barbarian’ as if he didn’t used to live in a place where the kitchen and the bathroom occupied the same space. _Hypocritical bastard_.

* * *

 

 

The door of the room Adam was staying in was left slightly ajar and Gansey could hear the quiet rustling, the tell tale sign of Adam’s wakefulness. Gansey intended on knocking on the door, gently coaxing Adam out of the room through the promise of breakfast, but froze when he peered through the crack of the doorway.

Adam was standing on the side of the bed, neatly tucking away the comforter and running his palms over the sheets, making sure that nothing was out of place. Gansey could only observe Adam’s side profile, noting how Adam’s fair brows furrowed in intense concentration, his lips pursing while he picked up the the pillows neatly piled beside him and placed them on the head of the bed one by one.

Adam was _making the bed_.

Adam's hair was a mess, his clothes rumpled and the legs of his pants pooling around the ankles. He also had a crease indented on his cheek, spanning from the edge of his mouth to his cheekbone, and Gansey had the crushing urge to scoop Adam up in his arms.

Gansey felt a blooming sensation in his chest, an intoxicating warmth that usually blossomed when they were all crammed in a booth at Ninos or when Blue pressed her soft lips against his, where he could observe how pink they were under the glow of the night lamp or the way she would roll her eyes in reluctant fondness when he begun another tirade on Welsh history. This feeling was bright and overwhelmingly loving and Gansey reached for it like one would reach for clouds, fingers falling through the wisps of condensation but yearning all the same.

Gansey gently knocked on the door, “Adam?”

The boy in question jumped slightly, turning around, his posture uncomfortably straight before seemingly calming down once he realized it was Gansey. Adam waved his hand hesitantly, opting for a soft ‘good morning.’

“I was just making sure you’re well and awake, we're all downstairs if you want to join us.” Gansey smiled brightly, too bright, after Adam nodded shyly. Adam clasped his small hands together, tugging at the hem of his oversized shirt, “Oh, by the way Adam, I’ve noticed that we’ve failed to bring you anything to brush your teeth with, my apologies,” behind Gansey's bright demeanour, he felt a sliver of hesitance, so used to Adam refusing any sort of material gift from him, no matter how big or small, “I managed to pick one up for you from the store.”

Gansey had spent an inordinate amount of time perusing the aisle for an appropriate toothbrush because if Adam, eight years old or not, was allowing him the opportunity to do something for him, Gansey was going to put his entire being into making sure it was perfect. He ended up purchasing a bright red toothbrush, that had streaks of blue, with a small piece of plastic propped off the top in the shape of a racecar. The moment he handed Adam the packaged brush, the depths of his blue eyes widened considerably as he timidly ran his fingers along the package as if Gansey had handed him the secrets to the universe instead of a $5 tooth brush from the drug store.

Adam's voice was soft and careful when he finally spoke.

“This is for me?”

“Yes, of course!” Gansey smiled brightly, kneeling down so that they were at the same eye level, but even on his knees, Adam still peered up at him through his dark lashes. “We all have our own toothbrush here and oral hygiene is very important.”

Adam nodded earnestly in agreement. He clutched the toothbrush to his chest before looking at Gansey, maintaining eye contact even though his cheeks were rosy.

“Thank you,” Adam murmured, his words soaked in gratefulness and sincerity. Even at eight years old, Adam Parrish was still so damn serious.

“Not a problem Adam,” Gansey said joyfully. He slowly rose to his feet. “Why don’t you go brush your teeth and come down for breakfast once you’re all finished. I think Ronan’s making pancakes.”

Adam’s features immediately morphed from a small, quiet comforting quirk of the lips to a wide smile, his teeth on full display showcasing that he must’ve recently lost a baby tooth. He looked up at Gansey, excitedly.

“Pancakes?” Even though Adam’s hands look as if he was crushing the toothbrush, he held it with such respect, it still firmly planted in front of his chest.

Gansey dipped his head down, whispering conspiratorially, “I think they’re chocolate chip but it might be a surprise. Don’t tell anyone I told you.”

Gansey waggled his eyebrows like he was kidding, unfathomable fondness drawing a bright smile on his face when Adam smiled giddily, before pretending to lock his lips tight. Gansey slowly exited the room, leaving the door open and listened to the light pattering of feet moving towards the bathroom. He quickly peeked at Adam, observing the way the young boy looked at his toothbrush with reverence as he made his way down the hall, carefully pulling the brush out of it’s package.

It was both endearing and indicative of what Adam didn’t have while growing up, a slight peek into how he had grown up, something so drastically different from Gansey, who when he was younger had maids and nannies and could have thrown out a new toothbrush every single day if he wanted to, without a second glance.

He resumed walking down the stairs and joined the others in the kitchen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> End notes: I always love hearing from you, so please comment and tell me what you thought! I’m also always open to criticism or if you have certain things u wanna see in this!
> 
> NEXT CHAPTER: the foxway ladies drop by + SMALL ADAM MEETS OPAL + plot kicks into gear.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gansey learns, Ronan loves, Henry’s scarred and Blue is good with cards.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Used Fahrenheit for the first time in my life. 
> 
> Again, thank you so much for taking the time to read, comment and/or kudos this. I appreciate it so much (always!!!). Seeing ur reviews is motivating as hell. 
> 
> Side note: When I reread my chapters to edit (UGH) them I realize I’m subtly writing Henry/Blue/Gansey. Like it’s not me guys… it’s just happening.

Though Adam was, without a doubt, the magician, Ronan was a fucking wizard in the kitchen.

Before Adam had made his way down the stairs for breakfast, there was already a pile of warm pancakes stationed in the center of the dining table, with various syrups and jams and whip creams beside them. Blue and Henry and Gansey were sitting around the table while Ronan stood by the stove, expertly flipping more pancakes as if there wasn’t already an obnoxious amount. There was a thick, heavy aroma that smelt distinctly of vanilla and syrup and the tarty sweetness of the homemade jams that filled the room. Blue piled large, chocolate chip pancakes onto her plate, smothering them with a golden syrup while Gansey was meticulously cutting his with a knife and fork, dipping a respectable piece into syrup that was portioned on the side before eating it. Henry’s pancakes were soaked with syrup, enough that it pooled onto the plate and when he pressed down on the sweet canvas with his fork, syrup oozed out. In order to make the pancakes more uniquely Henry Cheng, he had added dollops of whip cream, encompassing the entire cake, sometimes creating hearty smiley faces and at other times, more phallically shaped drawings. Blue laughed rapturously when Henry had a smudge of whip cream on his cheek and pushed herself nearly on top of the table to swipe at it with her thumb. Gansey held onto her hips, making sure she didn’t faceplant onto the food, grinning so wide it was surprising that his smile hadn’t cracked his face in half. Ronan watched the spectacle with amusement and a little bit of something else. Chainsaw cawed at the commotion, hopping along the counter and pecking at Ronan’s fingers when he wasn’t paying enough attention to the stove.

“Christ Dick you eat like a grandpa.” Ronan snickered, placing some of the freshly made pancakes onto a plate beside the stove, tearing up pieces of one that he had ruined (a fluke obviously) and letting Chainsaw pick at it from his fingers.

Gansey ignored Ronan’s jabs almost as religiously as Ronan attended Mass. “Do you ever think that maybe it’s not the best idea feeding your bird pancakes?”

Ronan flicked a piece of pancake at Gansey with stellar aim. Gansey scrunched his nose in distaste when it landed on his chin. “Do you ever think about minding your own goddamn business?”

“Occasionally,” Gansey mused, “but life’s less exciting that way.”

“Lynch!” Blue’s mouth was full of pancake. She shot him a large grin when she swallowed, her lips shiny from the syrup. “You need to cook for us more. Why the hell have we been eating pizza every single day since forever when you can actually cook?”

“Didn’t want to spoil you Maggot. I was worried you might start getting high maintenanced like that soft rich fucker over there.” Ronan said, nudging his thumb towards Gansey. Gansey had the decency to look appalled but Blue cackled.

“Don’t listen to them Three,” Henry’s hair tumbled over his eyes, framing his handsome features, “you have fine taste and we respect you for it.”

“Thank you Henry.” Then, more pointedly at the others. “At least someone has the decency not to harass me at 9 in the morning.”

“It’s only nine?” Ronan poured more batter into the pan. “Damn, Sargent, we’re usually better at this. 8 AM at the latest--”

And that’s what Adam had arrived to, a friendly atmosphere of affectionate chatter and noise as he inhaled the sickeningly sweet smell of pancakes. He stood at the doorway, unsure on if he should enter and inevitably interrupt the conversation that everyone was so visibly invested in. Adam felt himself smiling, running his tongue along his minty teeth and thought about the toothbrush Gansey had bought for him, delicately placed on the bathroom counter. There was a cup near the sink containing a bushel of other toothbrushes that he thought he could add his to but at the last second decided to instead leave his near the edge of the counter. Adam had not gotten gifts frequently, the number of presents given to him could’ve been easily counted on one hand, so as a result, he treasured everything he got and understood the consequences of each one. Adam lifted his hand, intently deliberating the ramifications of knocking on the door frame to alert the others or waving his hand before Gansey accidentally looked over in his direction, his eyes widening at Adam’s presence.

“Adam!” Gansey cheered brightly. “Good morning!”

Everyone else cheered their various welcomings in the background. Adam muddled forward towards a chair that Gansey pulled out while Henry and Blue reshuffled their chairs so that they were more evenly spread around the table, Henry now directly across from Adam.

“How was your night Adam?” Henry asked. “You passed out right before the best part of Monsters Inc!” Henry had looked overdramatically stricken but his eyes were bright, filled with mirth. “We’ll have to have another movie night soon.”

Adam nodded, pulling himself up onto the chair. “It was nice.”

“Next time, I want to pick the movie.” Gansey helped push Adam’s chair in so that he was closer to the table. “Adam, you would love Toy Story.”

Henry scoffed. “Don’t listen to Old Man Gansey over there, Monsters Inc is a classic. Deserved an oscar.”

“Ok now that’s pushing it.”

Ronan settled down on one of the remaining chairs that was adjacent to Adam, placing another heaping pile of pancakes onto the table. “I’m offended that you guys think anyone would be more interested in making conversation about Pixar movies when my pancakes are _right there_.”

Ronan reached over to grab at the last two plates on the table, handing one to Adam and himself. Adam took the plate carefully and a smile subconsciously found it’s way onto Ronan’s face. He found it near impossible not to smile. “Help yourself. I may have made too much.” Ronan added offhandedly.

Blue rolled her eyes in amusement. “No kidding, you invite a hundred more people we don’t know about?”

“Impossible,” Gansey said. “There’s no way Ronan’s made friends that don’t consist of the four of us in this room.”

Blue and Henry snickered at Ronan’s expense, Henry reaching over to fistbump Gansey, which Gansey bumped back with vigor, before offering his fist to Adam. Adam looked euphoric at being included and beamed, knocking fists with Henry’s, so excited that he missed half of Henry’s hand.

Ronan scoffed. “I’ll have you know the ladies at the Farmers market, Wendy and Janet, invited me over to discuss more about soil quality and irrigation systems.”

“That’s truly riveting Lynch, remind me why you dropped out of Aglionby? It was too boring?”

That wasn’t why but before Ronan had the chance to form a rebuttal, Chainsaw, still hopping along the counter, interrupted by cawing at being left alone. Ronan wasn’t sure why she was acting so needy when she was normally gone most days.

Adam swiveled around on his chair in surprise before waving his hand at the bird. “Good mornin’ Chainsaw.”

Chainsaw extended her wings and flew off from the counter, swooping down to perch on the head of Adam’s chair. Adam ducked reflexively but propped up on his knees almost immediately afterwards, turning all the way around to try to embrace the bird. Chainsaw’s head was almost a foot higher than Adam but she still reached down to nuzzle the side of her head against Adam’s forehead. Adam gently brought his hand up to caress Chainsaws feathers, which ruffled in contentment. It was embarrassing how big of a smile had planted itself onto Ronan’s face but he figured it was justified when everyone else in the room was mirroring his expression. Henry cooed in the background, likely passing out, but Blue hummed, her expression brighter than Gansey’s aquamarine sweater she was bundled in.

Adam’s back was still turned to the others when they began speaking, with Chainsaw burrowing her head into the crook of Adam’s neck but he heard Blue perfectly when she spoke.

“Chainsaw really likes you, I think you might be her favourite. She’s not even this nice to Ronan and he’s the one who drea - bought her.” Blue stumbled over her words.

Adam felt all giddy inside. He had never been someone’s favourite before. He thought about the ragged looking dogs that ran around the trailer park sometimes and how, whenever he was left outside, they’d come tumbling towards him over the patches of dead grass and dirt. The dogs were excitable, enthusiastically licking at his cheek whenever they found him or flopping down on his lap even though some were larger than he was. Sometimes if he managed to save some food from his dinner, he’d sneak some outside when he could, letting the dogs hungrily ravage the scraps. They were his favourite part of where he lived because more often than not, they were strays so no one yelled at him to leave them alone and they were always happy to see him even if he had nothing to give.

“Come on.” Ronan clicked his tongue, extending his arm in a way that indicated that he wanted Chainsaw to join him. “Let Adam eat something. Jesus, you’re smothering him.”

Chainsaw huffed like a moody teenage girl before taking flight. She headed towards the window, pecking insolently at the glass when she realized it was closed. Ronan sighed heavily, dragging his feet over to open the window, stepping back when she flew through and broke the even blue of the sky with the expanse of her charcoal wings. “Is this what having a teenage girl’s like? Sargent, you must’ve been a hell demon.” Ronan stuttered at the word ‘hell’ but Adam didn’t seem to notice, or care, as he was watching Chainsaw flit through the air before disappearing into the distance.

Henry chuckled. “I wonder where she gets it from.”

“She’s a bird.” Ronan deadpanned. “She’s suppose to do bird things. Like fly or peck things.”

“Actually did you know that ravens are pretty intelligent? They can recognize and remember human faces.”

“That’s a crow.” Ronan wanted to tack on ‘dumbass’ but Adam was sitting right there.

Adam turned back around on his chair, his cheeks a light hue of pink.

Gansey tittered. He stabbed a large pancake on top of the massive pile and plunked it down onto Adam’s plate. “Ignore them Adam, I swear they’re worse than animals,” Gansey looked at Adam like they were sharing an inside joke, “you take whatever toppings you want.”

Adam surveyed the delicious food and the overwhelming number of condiments littering the table, unsure of what to take first. Gansey handed him every possible syrup and jam like an overbearing mother but let Adam pour as much as he wanted. He put too much whip cream on his pancakes and spilt some syrup over his plate but the pancakes were delicious and warm and perfect.

Adam watched, munching on his breakfast, as Henry and Blue and Ronan and Gansey laughed and squabbled around the table including Adam in their conversation whenever they could.

He thought about the toothbrush upstairs.

* * *

 

Blue had mentioned that Calla was coming to drop Opal off. Not too long after breakfast was finished and everyone had dutifully helped clean the table up, there was the distinct sound of tires against the pavement outside. The air buzzed with the nervous energy that had always accompanied them when they felt they were so close to answers. Blue ushered Adam into the living room allowing the other three to linger around the front foyer. Ronan stood stiffly next to Henry while Gansey went to go open the door, his glasses sliding down his nose.

It would’ve been almost impossible to ignore Calla’s entrance. She was loud, her dark skin unblemished and her lips gleaming with a strange shade of mauve. Opal tumbled in behind her, her light hair in a frenzied braid, screeching out a brilliant mesh of words.

“Kerah!” Opal skidded over the carpet, tripping into Ronan, who knelt down to tuck her into a bear hug.

“Yeah, yeah,” Ronan nestled his cheek against the top of her head, “I missed you too Brat.”

Opal pulled back. “Is Adam here? I brought him presents.”

Ronan hadn’t noticed when Opal barrelled in but she currently fisted a handful of rocks. Opal unfurled her hands to show him the cluster of gravel, which would have looked mundane to anyone else, but he noticed the peculiar shapes and irregular smoothness they sported.

This was a hard won collection of rocks.

Henry saved Ronan from him stuttering through any sort of poorly thought out excuse. Ronan hated to lie, especially to those he loved, even if the situation called for it.

“Hello, my hooved gem.” Opal squealed when Henry lifted her up, twirling her around before sitting her on his shoulders. Her hands, still carrying the rocks, were resting on his head but Henry didn’t seem to mind. At some moments he pretended to stumble causing Opal to shriek, excitedly bumping her shoes against Henry’s chest. Opal had acted shy around Henry, Blue and Gansey when she had first met them but it had only taken a handful of meetings before she adored Henry. It was an infuriating quality of his. “Let’s go explore outside, shall we? Tell me what’s it’s like to sleep over at Fox Way, I’ve been thinking about becoming a semi-permanent resident. Sleepovers with Lynch just don’t have the same flair-”

Henry traipsed out the door, Opal awkwardly leaning over so that she could babble directly in his ear. Ronan noticed Henry wince but he made no move to tell her to soften her voice or to stop. Opal was an astounding judge of character and whatever test she inaugurated, Henry had passed with flying colours.

Calla looked less than amused when the two disappeared, jutting her hip out.

“What have you done this time.”

It was a question spoken like an exasperated statement.

 _Alright then_. No small talk necessary.

“What your magic witch powers don’t already know?” Ronan gibed.

Calla crinkled her nose like she smelt spoiled milk. “You stink of broody teen angst.”

Gansey cleared his throat. “We seem to be in somewhat of a dilemma.”

“Can’t stay out of trouble can you?”

Gansey attempted a polite smile but Ronan grumbled, pushing past and moving towards the kitchen. The three paused at the doorway that opened up to the living room.

Adam and Blue were sitting across from each other on the couch, Adam’s back towards them. The living room was still disheveled, covered in a mess of blankets from their movie night, but Blue had shoved the blankets off of the couch, clearing a space. Blue caught them looking through the doorway but focussed on Adam, looking as if she was teaching him some sort of card game. She had a deck of cards and admittedly impressively shuffled them with a practiced ease, elaborately sorting them through her fingers. She was speaking quietly and Ronan couldn’t see Adam’s face but he imagined his eyebrows furrowing together in concentration, dipping his head closer to hers to listen more intently.

Ronan pointed a finger at the general vicinity of Adam, throwing an accusatory glance at Calla over his shoulder. Gansey gestured and the three moved more towards the dining table, leaving Blue and Adam to continue their game, oblivious. The only show of surprise on Calla’s expression was her eyebrows rising slightly. No one seemed to need to establish that the boy sitting on the couch was Adam, Calla seemed to just know. After a moment, she pondered aloud, “he seems to have regressed in age.”

“Yeah? No kidding. I was wondering what was different about him.” Ronan spat, annoyed.

“I don’t know what you’re so crabby about, I like him better this way. He looks like a little puppy.”

Ronan looked ready to erupt, his hands curling into fists and something akin to anger and frustration coiling tightly in his stomach. He was about to snap something fierce but Gansey reeled him back with a look.

_Calm down._

_Don’t be a patronizing dick, Dick._

Ronan folded his arms over his chest. Gansey turned towards Calla, his eyes wide even though there were dark circles underneath. “We aren’t sure why this has happened but he’s been like this since yesterday. Have you… felt anything different recently?”

“Yes but it’s better.” Calla briefly shut her eyes. “Fresher, newer.”

Ronan scowled. “That’s all fine and dandy but Adam’s turned into a fucking kid and I’d prefer if we figured out how to change him back, not talk about how great the wind fucking smells.”

Gansey looked at Ronan, again berating him with a mere glance. “What Ronan means to say is that we’re worried and wondering if you have any idea as to what’s going on.”

“As you know,” Calla side eyed Ronan, “the sacrifice of Cabeswater has been a heavy one. You should also know that there are multiple ley lines that run through here… through a lot of different areas. Time is an intricate thing and the ley lines seem to be changing - shifting to compensate for the loss.”

“ _What?_ ”

Calla sighed heavily. “It’s basically like some sort of re-set.”

“What does that have to do with Adam? He’d gotten his hands and his eyes back from Cabeswater _before._ They weren’t tied together anymore.”

“Yes but they _were_. Cabeswater in and of itself was complex. The thing with Cabeswater, and other magically attuned areas that exist since it’d be silly to assume that all the magic in the world is contained with you brats, is that it is so heavily conjoined with time that it’s sacrifice must’ve accidentally manipulated time to the extent of de-aging Adam. Even though they aren’t exclusively tied together anymore, magic is always in the palm of the hands of the Magician. It’s both a blessing and a detriment.”

“That makes no sense!” Each word was punctuated with Ronan’s familiar ferocity.

Gansey’s eyes were bright, immediately embracing a lurch of curiosity at the thought of more magic. The world was an endless canvas for exploration. Ronan thought that if Gansey asked a single question about some dumb magic shit instead of anything relevant to Adam’s wellbeing, he’d rip through everything Gansey owned. Gansey seemed to take the hit and his lips remained clamped together, his brows arching inquisitively.

“Calm down, Snake.” Calla droned, “It means that Adam is fine--”

“Regressing in age for no apparent reason is not fine.” Not to mention _impossible_ , Ronan would have added, if he felt he had any say on what was possible or not.

Gansey plowed forward. “Is there anything we can do to… perhaps increase the likelihood of Adam changing back?”

Calla shrugged.

“So what, we’ve just got to sit around and - and wait for him to change back to normal?” Ronan glowered. “Great idea Dick, this meeting was really fucking helpful.”

“There doesn’t seem to be anything you can do. You’ll just have to for him to change back naturally.” Calla barked.

“What the fuck? What if it takes him months to change back? He has school in the fall. I don’t think the administration would understand if Adam can’t attend because he’s eight fucking years old.”

Calla eyed Ronan witheringly. “I swear you weren’t always this dramatic. _Relax_ , your beloved boyfriend will be fine. He should revert back soon. Shouldn’t last more than a week.”

_How the fuck do you know? What does your stupid psychic magic shit say about randomly regressing in age? Is he going to be ok? Please let him be ok._

Ronan’s jaw jumped but he said nothing.

“Blue, aren’t you sick of these Raven boys yet?” Calla suddenly hollered. She swiftly moved, her hips swaying, towards the living room as both Blue and Adam’s head snapped up in surprise. “It’s been 20 minutes and I’m already ready to go home and break into a good bottle of brandy.” Adam sat pressed against the cushion. Blue looked ready to push up off the couch and talk with Calla but she waved her off instantly. “Don’t bother, your Raven boys will fill you in. I’ve had enough of this place. Too stuffy.”

Ronan look affronted but snapped out “we haven’t been to Aglionby in a long time. Some longer than others.”

Calla waved her hand like it was all the same, exiting as gracefully as she had entered which was to say, not at all. The door shut and all was quiet.

“She’s quite a character.” Gansey mused.

“So that’s what we’re calling it now?”

“Don’t be obnoxious, Lynch.” Blue said, as she made her way towards the door, “I’m going to say a quick goodbye to Calla.” And disappeared.

“Whatever," Ronan huffed, making his way towards where Opal and Henry were chattering outside, "I’m getting the Brat.”

Adam stood up from the couch while Gansey hovered in the threshold. 

_And then there were two._

Gansey left, to get him and Adam some sort of drink, but when he returned to ask Adam which he preferred, Adam was holding a blanket, attempting to fold it. Gansey noticed that in the short time he had been gone, there was already a small stack of folded blankets and random pillows piled together.

“Why on Earth are you cleaning?”

Adam shrugged. “It’s messy.”

“You don’t have to clean up after everyone Adam.”

“It’s okay, I don’t mind. I should clean.”

“You don’t need to.”

“But…" Adam fretted, "the toothbrush…”

“Toothbrush?” Gansey’s features scrunched together in bafflement, his thumb subconsciously tugging on his bottom lip before his eyes widened in perplex realization. His opened his mouth, closed it, and opened it again. Adam stood somewhat self consciously, unaware of the plethora of “Aha” moments clicking into place in Gansey’s mind like a puzzle. A collection of memories fizzled through Gansey’s mind, all of the times Adam had refused to accept _anything_ , and Gansey felt the realization like a punch to the gut. Gansey focussed back on the scene in front of him, a tiny but no less real Adam inadvertently transparent in a way that Gansey hadn’t noticed. Or perhaps he’d been so wrapped up in his own problems that he didn’t care to notice.

This moment felt monumental.

Gansey repeated. “Adam, _why_ are you cleaning? I didn’t give you that toothbrush so that you’d clean for me.” Gansey knelt down because he needed Adam to understand. “I gave it to you because I wanted to.”

“But,” Adam frowned, “I didn’t do anything to deserve it.”

Gansey felt flustered, searching for words. “You don’t have to do anything to deserve it… you just - you just _do_.”

Adam looked befuddled, awkwardly holding a blanket like he had no idea what to do with it now.

Gansey always prided himself in his complex understanding of magic and his innate ability to find the strange marvels that were often overlooked by the average spectator. However, it was only now that he _realized_.

This wasn’t Adam being stubborn or unnecessarily cruel, this wasn’t Adam lashing out at the life he was unfairly handed, but it was something so vividly conditioned into him, even from the age of eight. He wasn’t sure why he had an epiphany _now_ , so many times had Adam laid into him when Gansey was being particularly overbearing, but it felt different.

Frustration always balled up in his stomach when Adam refused to accept a simple gift. Gansey had the resources to provide Adam a proper vehicle, a top-notch computer, a decent _mattress_ if he wanted. It would make no difference to his bank account to aid his friend, especially one that had worked so damn hard just to survive, so why wouldn’t Gansey want to gift him every single thing he could? Why wouldn’t he want to save Adam from his haggard exhaustion, to just lift some of the goddamn weight off of his shoulders because Gansey could see Adam fracturing underneath.

Gansey deflated. He never truly understood why Adam refused his gestures, time and time again, but maybe he was starting to.  

“Do you mind if I help you then?” Gansey asked, every word deliberately soft. “It might go faster if we do it together.”

It took a moment for Adam to answer, startled, before he lifted the blanket in his hands gesturing for Gansey to take the ends. While Adam held one side and Gansey held the other, they folded the blanket together.

* * *

 

Henry and Opal were currently staring at what seemed to be a dead spider, curled up on the ground, when Ronan came for them. Opal had a stick, the rocks she'd been carrying carefully piled near a tree, and was poking at it while Henry stood beside her, mildly pale.

“Brat,” Ronan hollered, rapidly approaching. “Cheng, what--”

Henry shuddered. “Lynch, I’m traumatized right now. There was a spider on my neck. _My neck!_ I’m going to need 6-8 business days to recover. Please let me have my peace during this time.” Henry looked ready to collapse, his hand artfully placed on his forehead. “How did it even get on my neck? I’m never enjoying the outdoors again.”

“Oh good and I thought you’d be dramatic about this.” Ronan shifted his gaze towards Opal. “You save this loser?”

Opal nodded.

“I know what I have to do.” Henry took a deep breath, his face determined. “I need to bleach my neck.”

“For the love of Christ--”

“You weren’t _there_ \--”

Ronan rolled his eyes, focussing on Opal. “Brat,” Ronan wasn’t sure how to proceed. He didn’t want to lie but the truth was too farfetched, even for Opal, who was still a young child. Ronan sighed. “A family friend is going to stay at the Barns for a while.”

Opal frowned. “Who?”

“His name’s Adam--”

“Like our Adam?”

“Yeah, ‘cept it’s not our Adam. He’s your age and shit.”

Henry scoffed. “Eloquent Lynch, you always have a way with words or are we just privy to it?”

“Wow, I really miss that spider. Wish he was here instead of you.”

“Rude.”

Opal kicked at Ronan’s foot. “Why?”

“Because. So be nice to him.”

Opal crossed her arms. “I’m always nice.”

“It’s true,” Henry grinned, lifting her by her armpits and swinging her around, “she’s an angel.” Opal grinned, propping her chin on the back of her hand, preening at Henry calling her angelic.

Ronan rolled his eyes but mussed up Opal’s hair while she was still in Henry’s arms, ignoring her caw in protest. “Whatever, come meet him. He’s inside right now.”

Henry placed Opal back on the ground and the three walked back inside. The front door was already wide open, how Ronan had left it, and before long all six of them were stuffed inside of the living room. Adam looked at Opal apprehensively.

At the sight of the strange boy, Opal smiled shyly before positioning herself slightly behind Ronan.

“Adam,” Ronan introduced. “This is Opal. She’s my daughter… most of the time. Other times she’s a menace.”

Opal kicked at him but he ignored it even when she knicked his ankle. “Opal, this is Adam.”

Adam looked hesitant. He looked over at Blue, who gave him an encouraging nod, before smiling quietly. He waved his hand. “Hi.”

Opal looked out from between Ronan’s legs. “Wanna go look at cool bugs?”

* * *

 

Ronan went to go check on Adam and Opal, they were being suspiciously quiet after they awkwardly disappeared outside. He jumped off of the balcony, even though the stairs were _right there_ and walked around, lifting his hand to cover his eyes at the offending rays of sun. He rounded the corner and froze at the sight presented to him.

Adam and Opal were crouched down in a sea of green, blades of grass licking their elbows as they chatted endlessly. The sun beamed down on them, the sky a deep shade of cobalt blue and free of clouds. The fields of the barns looked massive in comparison to Adam and Opal but the scene seemed unreal. Ronan wasn’t too keen on using his phone, especially when he had everyone in the same place, but he pulled it out, taking a burst of photos. Ronan quietly moved towards them, pocketing his phone, curious of what they were discussing. He decided, last minute, to not disturb them and instead moved towards a suitable shady area, close enough to listen in but far enough to stay out of sight if neither looked in his direction. It was unlikely based on how invested they were in their conversation.

“-see? It’s red and has black spots on it. So you know it’s a ladybug. This one,” Adam’s hand was cradling some sort of bug that was trying desperately to escape and he kept placing his hand underneath the next one to keep it from running off, “is called an ant. This one can’t fly, not like a ladybug. It’s black with no spots. Sometimes they can be red but you’re not suppose to touch those ones.”

Opal listened intently, trying to be as gentle as possible when holding the ladybug that Adam must’ve referred to before. “Why not?”

“They hurt you. I think it’s because they’re really hot. That’s why they’re called fire ants. Cause they burn your fingers.”

“Have you touched one?”

Adam shook his head.

“What’s this one?” Opal lifted her finger, displaying a green, fuzzy caterpillar wrapped around her finger.

“It’s a caterpillar.” Adam looked elated at Opal asking him questions and being genuinely interested in the types of bugs. He looked at her with a giddy expression. “Did you know that they turn into butterflies?”

Opal frowned, unconvinced. “How?”

Ronan watched as Adam animatedly discussed metamorphosis in vivid detail, moving his hands around like he was trying to reenact the lifecycle of a butterfly. Opal was utterly focussed on Adam, moving her fingers around when the caterpillar started down the length of her finger. She laughed, bright and loud and shrill, at Adam’s silly face, his tongue poking out in disgust, when a ladybug peed on his hand. Immediately, Adam cooed apologetically at the bug, lifting his hand high until it flew away. “They do that when they’re scared,” Adam said disheartened but Opal coaxed another laugh out of him when she exaggeratedly reenacted his previous face of disgust.

At one point, the duo were running around chasing after a group of vividly coloured butterflies. The hot sun beamed down on them but they ran with fervor, gasping to catch their breath, laughing and tumbling through the large fields. Opal shrieked and clapped when Adam managed to cup his hands around one of the butterflies. He looked proud when Opal scrambled up beside him, slowly opening his hands to reveal achievement before it managed to escape. Opal’s excitement and energy must’ve been infectious because in the 24 hours that Adam had de-aged, he hadn’t acted like this.

The fields were constantly buzzing with motion and Ronan wasn’t sure how long he hovered in the shade, watching over them, until he eventually he made his way back into the house.

He clambered into the living room, ignoring the noises of protest when he shut the t.v off.

“Let’s go assholes, we’re making lunch.”

* * *

 

When Ronan had appeared back outside, he had a picnic basket in hand and a bottle of sunscreen in his pocket. He jogged slightly, the others following in his wake, when he noticed that Adam and Opal had flopped down onto the grass. They were laying on their backs, staring at the sky and Ronan had no clue as to what they could’ve possibly been chatting about because there was still no clouds in sight. Still, he shouted, “Hey! You nerds hungry?”

Both Opal’s and Adam’s head jerked up, turning their bodies around so that they were on their stomachs, propped up on their elbows. Ronan wished he had his camera out. He vaguely lifted the basket, waving it, and Blue rushed passed him, blankets spilling out of her hands and flickering wildly as she ran. “This isn’t a race, Maggot!” but Ronan still bolted after her.

As soon as Ronan neared, Opal cheered. “Adam’s teaching me about bugs! I held a caterpillar!” She looked over at him to confirm and Adam nodded his head in approval. “Also! Also! Also! Adam caught a ladybug and it peed in his hand.”

Henry pretended to look horrified. “...and he lived?”

Gansey shoved Henry, eyes twinkling in amusement. Blue flapped one of the blankets in the air, unfolding it and planting it down on a patch of grass. She flopped down after spreading out the remaining two blankets and grinned brightly. She was wearing an old pair of sunglasses that Matthew used to own, they were huge and a horrible shade of green so of course Blue wanted to parade around in them.

Ronan dropped the basket on the edge of the blanket. He pulled out two bottles of cold water and tossed them towards Opal and Adam. “You two are gonna get fried out here if you don’t stay hydrated. Drink some water.”

Both said their thanks, swallowing down large gulps before crawling towards the blankets. Opal tugged at Adam’s hand and insisted he sit beside her. Ronan felt the familiar warmth in his chest and he moved towards them, clutching two hats. Ronan tugged the hats on top of their heads: Adam looked bewildered while Opal stuck out her tongue.

Ronan, apparently unfinished with acting like an overbearing mother, pulled out the miniature bottle of sunscreen from his pocket and squeezed out globs onto Opal and Adam’s hands.

“My God Lynch, let them breathe.” Blue snickered, before she accepted her own dollop of sunscreen.  

Opal and Adam rubbed the globby mixture over their face, leaving behind splotches of white. Adam’s face was furrowed in concentration as he meticulously rubbed the sunscreen around his eyes but still, after a minute of attempting to blend the sunscreen in properly, his face was covered in a blotchy pale white. Opal was not faring any better so Ronan took charge. He started with Opal, using his thumbs to smooth out the spray of sunscreen clumped under her eyes and used some of the excess to sunscreen her ears. He tugged at her hat when he was finished, causing it to fall over her eyes and she squealed, wiping some of the residual sunscreen on her hands all over Ronan’s arm.

Next Ronan looked at Adam. “Is it alright if I help you? You look like a ghost.” You could clearly see the outline of the white of the sunscreen as it contrasted greatly with Adam’s tanner skin.

Adam nodded.

Ronan sat cross legged in front of Adam, his hands cradling Adam’s face with a gentleness that was alike to when he cradled a baby Chainsaw. He lightly massaged the sunscreen over the slight redness of Adam’s cheeks and forehead. Adam’s features smoothened the longer Ronan took, until he no longer sat with his back rigid. Adam’s hands were politely clasped on his lap and soon Adam looked back to normal, his skin dark and gleaming with the shine of sunscreen.

“Missed a spot.” Ronan smiled and poked Adam’s nose.

“Lets pull those sandwiches out, I’m starving.” Blue grumbled playfully. Gansey seated himself next to her, tweaking one of her hair clips.

“Everyone eat the PB & J.” Henry threw himself down next to Gansey, resting his head on his shoulder as if exhausted. “I put my heart and soul in them.”

Ronan snorted. “They’re sandwiches.”

Blue grinned. “Ronan’s just jealous that no one’s going to eat his grilled cheese sandwiches.”

“They’re a classic!”

“It’s also like 80 degrees out here! No one wants hot sandwiches!”

“Do you like hot sandwiches Adam?” Opal whispered into his ear.

Adam shrugged. “I like all sandwiches.”

At that Ronan’s hands shuffled through the basket, handing out random sandwiches around the circle, blatantly tossing a packaged grilled cheese into Blue’s lap. She squawked indignantly but opened it anyways, handing it to Gansey, before unwrapping a ham and swiss sandwich and taking a massive bite. Ronan took a bite out of a grilled cheese in retaliation, chewing loudly and opening his mouth to reveal the chewed content on his tongue.

Blue shrieked. “You are a _child_ , Lynch.”

Ronan laughed gleefully. Gansey ignored them in favour of addressing the _actual_ children. “We should play a game afterwards--”

“Hide and Go Seek!” Opal cheered. “Adam’s on my team.” Opal leaned over to whisper in Adam’s ear, though it was still heard by everyone. “I know all the best hiding spots.”

“That sounds like fun.” Adam whispered back.

“You’re so nice, Adam. Kerah, I want Adam to meet _our_ Adam.” She turned to address Adam. “He’s magic. Want to look for rocks with me later? I find him all of the best ones.”

The water bottle Ronan had given Adam was abandoned to the side, nearly emptied, while Adam’s hands fiddled with some blades of grass that had stuck to his pants. “Sure.”

“I want to be invited to this adventure.” Henry sniffed.

“Ok.” Opal tapped her lips in thought. She looked at Adam, who had no objections and said, “You can join us.”

  
Henry cheered. “The three musketeers!”

Ronan leaned back on his elbows, stretching his legs out, and watched the afternoon quietly, in a way he hadn’t since Adam had de-aged. At one point, Opal and Adam and Henry were chasing Gansey, their own version of tag, while Blue laughed on the sidelines, often attempting to slow Gansey down. She kissed him, something they did as often as they could to make up for all the time they couldn’t, and he was momentarily stunned into pausing, allowing the other three just the break they needed to tackle him. Ronan was startled from his reverie with a “Lynch, get over here!” and yelled back a “thanks, that’s ok, I don't plan on being your next victim,” but stood up to join them anyways.

The feeling of having this family, all together, composed in such a content frame, surrounded by the fields in which he grew up, was indescribable. A bright laugh threatened to bubble past his lips at the elation swelling in his chest. With no way out, he laughed anyways, the sounded echoing off the strange noises everyone else made. Opal shrieking when gansey lifted her up, in an attempt to help her catch a butterfly. It was a strange sight, Gansey holding her above his head, as she wildly waved her arms. Adam shouting as he tried to direct the monstrosity towards the butterfly, occasionally tugging at the hat on his head to make sure it was still there. Blue snorting when Henry handed her a fistful of dandelions, still sticking one behind her ear as if it was a beautiful lily. Henry smiled like it was.

Everyone played, enjoying one another’s company, eating another round of sandwiches and draining the rest of the water. Blue’s head rested on Gansey’s shoulder while Henry’s head rested in Gansey’s lap. Gansey had his hands full, wrapping an arm over Blue’s shoulder as she inhaled a deep, content breath while running his other hand through Henry’s dark locks.

It came to a reticent end when Opal and Adam’s heads drooped in exhaustion, their energy finally drawing to a close. At one point, Opal was snoring and Adam’s eyes fluttered shut, before they flickered open in an attempt to stay awake. It happened for a few more moments until sleep won out. The heat had dialed down to a soothing warmth, the sky blue filtering over them and blanketing them in a blissful stillness.

“We shouldn’t let them fall asleep,” Ronan croaked, “last time I let Opal take an accidental nap she didn’t fall asleep til 3 in the morning.”

Still, he was quiet as he spoke and made no move to disturb them. So they slept on.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER: Sarchengsey need to eventually leave (for a good reason not just because I'm tired of writing everyone) and so Adam spends the day with Opal and Ronan. Cue farm chores, sprinklers and hot chocolate.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like everything Ronan did, he put an obnoxious 110% into it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I KNOW I’m the worst with updating. As an apology, here's some good old fashioned domestic fluff. Not my best but I really just wanted to put something out. PS. Sorry about all the flashbacks but I’ve gotta slide a dose of pynch in every once in awhile.

Though they could have gone another week pretending that the outside world didn’t exist, at one point Henry, Blue and Gansey needed to leave to their respective homes. Ronan had been worried that Adam wouldn’t feel comfortable stuck with him at the barns but Adam had become practically inseparable with Opal since their first meeting and entirely more comfortable with another child around.

Opal and Adam barrelled down the stairs the morning Henry, Blue and Gansey planned on leaving, hands linked together, Opal screeching ridiculously. They were both dressed, Adam in another set of Matthew’s clothes and Opal in a bright shirt that the Foxway ladies had gifted her and ragged shorts. She wore her shoes around the house, partly because they were the type of shoe that lit up every time she stepped which she adored and partly because Ronan had no idea how to explain the hoof thing to Adam if he happened to see them.

“Christ Brat, you’re going to shatter the windows if you keep that up.” Ronan quipped.

Blue snorted. “Can’t be any worse than the electronic garbage you willingly listen to.”

“Be grateful that we aren’t Adam,” Gansey said. Adam perked up at the mention of his name and Gansey corrected himself, “our other Adam. He has to listen to Ronan’s… peculiar music more than we do.”

“I admire his bravery and strength.” Henry sighed.

“The door’s right there,” Ronan taunted, unamused at the three of them, “feel free to use it.”

“Love you too, Lynch.” Henry blew him a kiss before kneeling down and gesturing at Opal. She untangled from Adam’s hand and barrelled forward right into Henry’s spread arms, “And _you_ I’ll actually miss. Give Lynch hell for me.” Henry winked and Opal grinned, kissing his shoulder.

Henry peered over Opal’s shoulder. “Adam, my man.”

Henry held out a fist. Adam smiled, moving closer to knock their fists together. “I’m going to drop by with more movies. You’ve been deprived of quality cartoons.”

“I don’t remember inviting you over-” Ronan mused before his eyes widened, back straightening, “Shit, just a minute-”

Ronan reappeared almost as quickly as he disappeared, handing over a strange package to Henry. Henry took it, speculative. “There’s an outlet store in D.C that has that dumb shit you’re always raving about. Declan picked some up.”

Ronan didn’t even try to understand why Henry needed all these products but after living with Gansey for so long he wasn’t unaccustomed to the dalliant spendings of facial products and moreover, was in no position to judge absurd spending decisions anyways.

Henry recognized the logo on the package and beamed. He’d only mentioned his longing for these products once, offhandedly. “You _do_ care.”

Ronan rolled his eyes but didn’t say anything.

“Do you want us to give you two some alone time for your special moment?” Blue grinned.

“Again, the door,” Ronan gestured, “right there. Still works.”

Blue cackled. She swooped down to where Opal and Adam had stationed, giving both of them a bear hug simultaneously. It was a tight fit considering she wasn’t much bigger than them and her arms couldn’t reach all the way around, but no one was complaining. They made a strange creature, all of them huddled like that. She pressed a kiss onto each of their cheeks before joining Henry and ushering him out the door.

She looked over at Gansey, a question very intentionally masked in her expression and Gansey tossed her the keys in response. She grinned and raced out, prodding at the package in Henry’s hand.

“We’ll probably visit in a few days. Would it kill you to answer your phone in the meantime?” Gansey asked.

Ronan grunted. Gansey nodded like Ronan had agreed to call him every night with detailed retellings of his day, cheerfully waving at Opal and Adam before disappearing out the door.

Ronan could hear the Pig firing up, coughing and sputtering to life, and watched as the obnoxious orange backed out of the drive. He could see Henry and Gansey and Blue chatting and laughing, Henry combing through the package while Gansey looked curiously at the objects. Blue snickered, probably teasing the shit out of them, while concentrating on the long winding dirt roads ahead.

At long last, Ronan shut the door.

“Thought they'd never leave. You two want some breakfast?”

The answer was unanimous and Opal and Adam seated themselves at the table while Ronan pulled out three bowls. He settled on cereal considering he hadn’t been able to pick up groceries nor prioritize any of the responsibilities pertaining to the farm. Opal pulled out her box of Lucky Charms, the edges of the boxes very obviously gnawed on, before passing the box off to Adam once she poured herself a bowl. Ronan stuck with Cheerios, eyeing the overload of marshmallows in distaste, pouring milk into their bowls. Opal and Adam joked with one another, talking about the dreams they’d had the night before and Ronan realized how familiar and unfamiliar the scene was.

It was just Ronan and Opal and Adam again. What a strange mockery of before.

* * *

 

Following breakfast, Ronan handed Opal and Adam woven, burgundy baskets that had a clean cloth bunched at the bottom, announcing that they were going to do some chores on the farm.

There were no animals on his farm yet though he planned on building a chicken coop before next summer, so all that had to be done was some planting and harvesting.

While Adam was off at Harvard, Ronan had kept busy under the pretense of maintaining the farm and gardening. His goal was to become entirely self sufficient, to not have to run over to the grocery store in town for a handful of eggs and wilted lettuce, and to one day be able to be more involved in the agricultural market. He’d attended a few farmers markets, trying to learn of the atmosphere and the old ladies there had taken to him instantly. He occasionally sold whatever he’d grown, often selling out, and the older ladies milled around him discussing soil fertility and gossiping about the other attendants, conversation which Ronan joined in on more often than not. He was brilliant at this: he enjoyed the laborious work around the fields, the tranquility of harvesting vegetables and planting new seeds he’d acquired from the market. Not only was he passionate about this but he was _good_ at it.

Ronan surveyed the open expanse of the fields, Opal and Adam trotting around in his periphery, the baskets swinging in their hands.

He wasn’t going to live here forever. He wanted his own farm to share with Adam and Opal, a place that wasn’t so clogged up with memories, good and bad. He’d already been researching establishments: ones that were closer to Harvard, ones where he could raise chickens and goats.

But for now, this was enough.

Ronan stopped off at the deck, picking up two baskets, an empty one that resembled the ones Adam and Opal were carrying and another one containing some dirtied tools and a watering can. He led the two towards an area a few meters away from the house, walking towards his massive garden which encompassed a huge area of fertile soil and compost, making up small rows of tangled greens. Opal ran up ahead, familiar with the mechanics of harvesting and picking ripe fruits while Adam looked around in awe. It really was beautiful here.

“Okay nerds, I’m going to work on digging up the carrots. Brat, you show Adam where the raspberry and blackberry bushes are. After we can pick some of these peas.”

Ronan could hear the two chatting as they sauntered off before he knelt down to check to see if the carrots were ready.

* * *

 

The bushes weren’t far from where Ronan was digging up carrots, though they were more secluded than the open garden. The bushes were sprinkled in little clumps of reds and purples and Opal grinned, plucking off one of the raspberries and putting it in her mouth.

Adam and Opal giggled, crouched on the ground, eating more berries than they were piling in Adam's basket, Opal's basket abandoned near the edge of the garden. Adam smiled, red juice spilling past his lips, looking content.

“These are so good,” Adam moaned. The raspberries were juicy and soft and Adam had never tasted a fruit that hadn’t come from a can. The blackberries were more sour but Opal looked gleeful, stuffing them in her cheeks, resembling that of a rabbit.

“Sometimes Kerah likes to put sugar on them,” Opal’s mouth was messy but she didn’t seem to care, “and when we pick apples, he makes pie.”

“That sounds awesome.”

They travelled around the bushes, picking off the fruits, popping every third one into their mouth. At one point, Chainsaw circled above them and they waved at her, cheering.

“Guys,” Ronan hollered. Adam circled back around the bushes so that Ronan was in sight. He was waving his one arm, the other gripping a basket that looked to be full. Opal and Adam raced to him, Adam gripping his handle with both hands to keep it from being upended.

Ronan peered at their basket once they were in distance, which was about halfway full and then their stained mouths. Opal looked ready to snatch one of the carrots from Ronan’s basket before he lifted it high.

“Not until I’ve at least washed them.”

“ _Kerah-"_

“Nope, we’re picking peas first and then I’ll show you two how to plant some pepper seeds.”

Ronan picked off a shell of peas, explaining how to tell when the peas were ready to be harvested and Adam nodded dutifully at the instructions. Opal rolled her eyes, like she’d known this all along, before squatting down between the rows of greens. Adam joined her, both munching on peas whenever they felt like Ronan wasn’t looking, crawling along the dirt and sullying their clothes with grime and compost. By the time they collected enough for Ronan to serve with dinner, he pulled the two towards a vacant, 5 by 5 foot space of dirt and began teaching them how to plant peppers. Opal abandoned them halfway through, sitting next to the baskets of fruit and vegetables they’d already collected, sneaking handfuls into her mouth and playing with a small anthill. Adam looked excited at the prospect of learning, invested in Ronan’s explanation, handling the seeds Ronan dropped in his hands with care.

Along a row, Ronan dug small holes, about 20 inches apart, with a hand trowel, a gardening tool that resembled a smaller version of a shovel. Adam scampered behind Ronan, gently placing 2 to 3 seeds in each one.

Afterwards, Ronan went back to fill in each hole with compost and organic matter. Adam crinkled his nose at the smell.

Ronan laughed. “I know, smells like rotten eggs.”

“What’s it for?”

  
“It helps the plants grow by giving them nutrients.” Ronan picked up the watering can he filled halfway prior and offered it to Adam. “Even plants need to eat healthy. Want to water the seeds once I've covered them with compost?”

Adam eagerly grabbed the canteen.

“Not too much okay?” Ronan said, continuing down the length of the garden.

Adam nodded, brows were furrowed in concentration, intensely focussed at the task at hand, carefully pouring water over each newly buried seed. His lips were pursed together, eyes narrowed and Ronan looked at his expression with fondness. Even at eight, he was so damn sincere.

“Thank you Adam, you’ve been a big help. Finished this much faster than I would’ve if you weren’t here. Unlike, some Urchins I know.” Ronan hollered the last part, intentionally loud, which Opal didn’t dignify with a response. She watched as an ant crawled over her arm, thinking about all the random facts Adam had taught her about them the day before. This one wasn’t red, so she was safe.

Adam, on the other hand, preened at the compliment, looking extremely satisfied at the prospect of being helpful.

Ronan grinned. “Ready to plant some cucumber seeds?”

They worked, Opal joining once she’d gotten too bored, fooling around most of the time until Ronan had abruptly left, only to come back with huge glasses of cold lemonade and a large bowl of muffins he’d made a few days before. They sat and ate in the fields, munching on snacks, staying out for another hour or so before Ronan forced them to make their way inside and bathe. By time they were all cleaned and dressed, Ronan had prepared somewhat of a meal, with the vegetables they’d picked, washed and cooked, and the fruits sprinkled in sugar as dessert.

Ronan glanced out the window once the dishes were piled in the sink. The sky that was once blanketed in the thriving gold of the sun had slowly darkened into a navy hue.

Perfect timing.

* * *

 

The sky adopted a deep shade of blue: dark enough that the moon was out and an easy littering of stars sunk into the atmosphere with thoughtless abandon but light enough that Ronan didn’t trip over his feet while leading Adam and Opal out. He directed them towards the back area of the barns where a circle of bricks was set with a teepee of sticks and tinder in the center. A few days before, when Adam was his normal age, they’d all collected the sticks together. Ronan’s most vivid recollection of the memory was Opal trying to gnaw on the bark only to have Adam instead try to sway her into munching on a handful of skittles from a package he’d had in his pocket the night before. “It’s nine in the fucking morning Parrish,” Ronan had said to which Adam responded with, “lighten up, Lynch,” knocking on Ronan’s shoulder with an easy smile painted on his face, “as if you didn’t grow up on oreos.” Opal grinned at Ronan, skittles stuck in her teeth, grabbing Adam’s hand gloatingly. Ronan tried to scowl at the sheer audacity of two of his favourite people teaming up against him but couldn’t help the loose smile colouring his features as he watched Adam pick Opal up and kiss her nose.

While Ronan began working on starting the fire, Opal and Adam sat down on a blanket, burying themselves under a second one. Ronan started a fire in no more than five minutes, having been used to random bonfires with his friends or quiet campfires with Adam.

Ronan leaned back, joining the other two on the blanket, smiling at the way they were huddled together.

“I’ve never been to a campfire before.” Adam said, quietly, as if the cobalt sky insisted on preserving the peacefulness that usually accompanied evening. In an act of defiance, the fire cackled and the crickets croaked in the background. Adam poked his head and hands outside of the blanket and lifted them so that he could feel the warmth of the fire against his palms.

“Me and Kerah and Adam, _other_ Adam, have campfires all the time. When Adam’s back you can have campfires with us all the time too, right Kerah?”

“Of course,” Ronan said. “We’ll burn marshmallows.”

Ronan said it with a certainty and Adam accepted it like a fact. Like it was absurd to think that Adam wouldn’t join them to their campfires. How easy it was to forget his reality. Adam didn't think he thought about his parents once since he’d woken up in the strange room. 

“Don’t worry Adam, our Adam taught me how to roast marshmallows without burning them.” Opal clutched at the blanket, brushing it against her cheek.

“I might burn it on accident.” Adam said, sheepishly. He’d never roasted a marshmallow before. He wasn’t sure how good he’d be at it.

“Can’t be any worse than me,” Ronan grinned. He would just light his on fire, watching as it slowly blackened into a charred, goopy mess.

“You’re such a nuisance.” Opal grinned. “Adam taught me that word. He reads a lot." Opal said in explanation, "It’s how he taught me about bugs.”

Ronan assumed that she was talking about their Adam but realized that she was referring to the one seated beside her.

Adam looked embarrassed, his face reddening under the glow of the campfire. Ronan smiled in encouragement. “You like to read?”

He nodded.

Adam had met a handful of potential friend prospects at school but with his more reserved demeanor, the inability to attend any sleepovers let alone host one and his vested interest in school, no one had ever really stuck. He liked his teachers though and often more times than not, he’d found himself sitting inside at recess, asking an astounding number of questions on the subject he was learning or sitting in a corner near a pile of books, his nose stuck in one. He had taken to reading a sentence out loud, sounding out each syllable until he got it right, sometimes asking his teacher if he wasn't sure of the definition. So far, his favourite one was about a very hungry caterpillar.

“What do you like to read?”

“Whatever I can. Sometimes my teachers let me read the books at the back of the classroom during recess,” Adam became more animated as he spoke, “I’m getting better at it. My teacher says I can read at a grade 5 level.”

Ronan beamed and Opal looked mildly confused. He hadn’t introduced her to the school system, still contemplating the entire idea. He knew that she was a child; she was not a dream or a being that he could hide out in the Barns forever. He knew that. The public education system on the other hand was a different issue. Adam and him had had this conversation a million times. “That’s awesome! What’s the last book you’ve read?”

Adam tapped his chin. “It was a book about Transformers. Those’re these big robots that transform from cars,” Adam waved his hands in the air, trying to illustrate just how massive they were. Opal was engrossed. “It was so cool. Bumblebee, he’s my favourite one, helps fight the bad guys. He's big and yellow with black stripes like a bee.”

“Like the bee we saw the other day?” Opal asked.

Adam nodded. “And he transforms into a really cool car. My teacher says it’s a camaro.”

Ronan was impressed at Adam knowing the type of car his favourite transformer reverted back to. Adam was as inquisitive as he was brilliant, retaining such a small, offhanded fact. Ronan knew that Adam worked hard for the knowledge he acquired and imagined this smaller Adam repeating the name of the car in his mind to make sure he wouldn’t forget.

Ronan smiled. “You like Transformers?”

Adam nodded his head vigorously.

“Kerah, can I get a book about Transformers?”

Ronan shrugged. “I don’t see why not.”

“It’s so good,” Adam reassured her the moment Opal had shown interest, “you’ll love Bumblebee. He's awesome. One time, one of my teachers actually _gave_ me a Transformer!”

Opal’s eyes were gigantic. “Was it huge?”

“No, it wasn't the real one, it was a toy but it was my first one ever,” Adam’s smile was quiet but gracious. His eyes softened reflecting his genuinity, his cheeks rosy,” I love it. It’s my most favourite thing.” He treasured and played with it whenever he could. he had shown his mom when he'd first gotten it, too excited to do much else, who'd just told him to make sure it wasn't left laying around where his father could find it. 

Ronan thought about the Transformer Adam hid in a cereal box under his bed back when he lived in St. Agnes. He still had it now, tucked away in their bedroom. 

“It sounds so cool." Opal cheered. "Maybe I’ll get one too and then we could play together.”

Adam hummed in agreement, explaining one of his favourite scenes while Opal listened, keen on understanding the premise and interrupting with random questions every few moments. Eventually the two had moved on to new conversation, Opal talking about her favourite plants and the ant hill she'd found earlier that day, promising to take Adam to it tomorrow. 

Adam's Transformer stayed at the back of Ronan's mind like an unscratched itch. 

Once it started to get a little more chilly, Adam and Opal shivering despite them being huddled under the blanket, Ronan brought the other two inside with the promise of hot chocolate and movies. 

* * *

 

Like everything Ronan did, he put an obnoxious 110% into it.

Ronan pulled out cans of whipped cream and large jars each filled with different colours of sprinkles. He lined up cartons of syrups, chocolates and caramel, across the counter.

Adam looked bewildered. He’d known what hot chocolate was but it had never been as… extravagant as this. One time, on a particularly frosty day, when he’d finished school and no one had picked him up, a teacher had pulled him inside from where he was crouched near the parking lot and offered him a cup. She’d bundled him up in one of her own scarves, pulling him into the teacher's lounge to make the hot chocolate before staying with him until his mom had shown up, two hours later. It was the first time an adult had been so blatantly kind to him, a feeling so foreign that Adam hadn’t believed existed for people like him.  

“That’s _all_ for hot chocolate?” Adam asked, eyes wide.

Ronan grinned. “It is when you’re doing it the Ronan Lynch way.”

Opal pushed a chair against the edge of the counter, climbing on top to gain access to a specific cupboard, burying her arms and head inside, rummaging through the contents.

“Get off the counter, Urchin.” Ronan said offhandedly, preoccupied with pulling out three ceramic mugs. Opal made an unintelligible noise in response, crying out in a joyous screech when she found what she had been looking for. She pulled out two bags, one filled with huge cloud-like marshmallows and the other filled with much smaller, rainbow coloured ones.

She plunked herself down on the counter, legs dangling off the edge, cradling the bags. She ripped into one with her teeth, handing over a large, fluffy marshmallow to Adam before stuffing one in her own mouth.

“Don’t eat too many of those.” Ronan grabbed both bags from her, careful with the opened bag, reshuffling them in his arms, offering one more to Opal and Adam. “You know what happened the last time you ate too many.”

Opal grunted displeased at being cut off and Ronan rolled his eyes.

It had been horrid. He wasn’t sure that Opal could get sick until she’d gotten a terrible stomach ache from eating too many sweets, a couple months or so after Adam and him had officially gotten together. She cried, clutching her stomach, not understanding why it hurt and Adam had held onto her while Ronan rushed around the kitchen trying to make some tea to soothe her stomach. Later that night, when Opal was feeling better to the point of falling asleep, he tucked her into bed before collapsing into his own with Adam. He’d curled into Adam immediately, Adam absently lifting his arm so that Ronan could burrow himself beneath it. It took a couple moments for Ronan to realize that Adam was scrolling through his phone. Ronan was more curious than anything else and wasn’t even remotely surprised when he found Adam reading through informative articles regarding creative healthy meals for children and what to do when they were sick. They were both still new at this, taking care of a child alongside themselves, but the relief that bubbled in his chest to know that Adam was _here_ , fucking reading about childcare, was staggering. Ronan, unable to find the words to convey just how he felt, gently pulled the phone out of Adam’s loose grasp just to replace it with his own hand. Ronan brought Adam’s hand to his mouth, kissing knuckle after knuckle, the pads of Adam’s slender fingers, the calloused center of his palm. Ronan didn’t have the chance to perform the same ritual on the other hand before Adam, looking utterly _destroyed_ , cupped both of Ronan’s cheeks and pressed their lips together. They kissed and kissed and kissed. Ronan fell asleep to Adam mumbling about meal plans.

Ronan absently smiled at the memory while he poured 3 glasses of steaming milk, swirling in some fancy mix from a box that Matthew had excitedly given him last Christmas. Adam sat on the chair that Opal had pulled against the counter until Opal tugged at his arm, wanting him to clamber up next to her. After a few moments, he did.

“I want the rainbow sprinkles again!” Opal slid along the counter, carefully moving closer to the condiments. Adam followed, curious despite himself.

“Yeah, yeah.” Ronan watched them through his peripheral vision as he stirred each of the drinks, until the liquid was a deep, chestnut brown. Opal smiled sweetly at him once he finished mixing the drinks. Ronan snorted. “Don’t pull that with me, Brat. You’re not putting your own toppings on.”

The last time he’d let Opal decorate hers herself, she overloaded on treats and the mass of toppings had just formed into a conglomerate glob of sugary mush that sunk to the bottom of her drink.

She rolled her eyes, crossing her arms with an attitude that rivaled his own and Ronan was granted the opportunity to drink in the bitter taste of his own medicine.

“You wouldn’t be giving me attitude if Parrish was here,” Ronan muttered. _Normally sized, regularly aged Parrish that is._

It was only half true.

More often than not, when it was just the three of them _before,_  Adam and Opal had taken to tag teaming against him. It was cruel considering he didn’t fair well against either of them individually and was significantly defenseless under the judgemental, scrutinizing glares of them both. It was usually when Ronan was being an asshole. If you imagined Adam delivering his notorious brand of withering contempt coupled with Opal beside him, her hip cocked to the side trying to mimic Adam’s disdain, then you’d be halfway to understanding how to knock Ronan Lynch down a few pegs.

“Ok, they’re almost ready. Now we’re at the good stuff,” Ronan grabbed at the can of whip cream while Opal scooted over further, Adam close behind. “The whipped cream is the most important part. It’s the base for all the other crap we’re going to throw in here.”

Ronan sprayed huge dollops of cream into each hot chocolate before Opal jiggled her legs.

“Kerah!” She grinned, opening her mouth comically wide. Ronan pushed the drinks back before moving so that he was right in front of where Opal and Adam were seated. Ronan snickered as he sprayed a blob of whipped cream into her mouth. It became something of a tradition between the two of them; a competition of sorts. Opal smiled wide when she finished swallowing most of it though a large portion had fallen down her chin. She had whip cream coating her teeth and the very tip of her nose. Adam laughed at the entire spectacle, playfully shoving Opal away when she tried to smear her face on his shirt.

“That’s gross!” Adam squealed.

“It’s _delicious_.” Opal corrected.

Ronan sprayed his own hearty portion into his mouth. Opal whooped and stood up on the counter. Ronan was close enough that Opal was able to jostle his arm, causing him to accidentally spray whipcream along his cheek.

“Your turn, Adam.” Ronan grinned as Opal sat back down, looking ridiculously pleased with herself at Ronan’s dirtied cheek. “We need to finish the can or else there’d be no stopping this Urchin from eating it all when no one’s looking.”

Adam accepted the challenge and afterwards, when Adam was looking at the rather typical Lynch spectacle with delirious contentment, Opal clapped her hands as Ronan dipped a finger in the whipcream still on his face, dotting Adam’s forehead with it.

They’d managed to focus at the task at hand after using up the last of the whipcream and Ronan started to embellish each drink. Though he’d been adamant before about being the one to coat the drinks, Opal had gotten her hands on a container of sprinkles and more or less dumped the rest of it into her mug. Ronan lightly drizzled chocolate syrup onto his and Opals, caramel for Adam, and pulled out a package of oreos to crush and sprinkle over his and Adam’s drink.

Once finished, Ronan cleaned off their faces with a warm cloth, first running it under the tap and pulled them off of the counter. He handed each of them their drinks. Opal squeezed Ronan’s hand in thanks before carefully gripping the cooled mug and trotting into the living room, eager to pick tonight's movie.

It took a moment for Ronan to realize that Adam hadn’t followed her.

“Thank you.” Adam smiled, mouth wide and open, ecstatic. He gripped his cup, admiring the sprinkled cookie bits and caramel sauce over top. It looked entirely more decorative than Opal’s mess of a drink and Adam was grateful in an overwhelming way. Everything felt like too much but in a good way. The _best_ kind of way. “This is so nice. Thank you. I--”

Adam’s eyes suddenly looked wet and he seemed embarrassed, ducking his head to quickly wipe at the watery sheen while Ronan grabbed his cup for him so that it didn’t spill. He'd never been treated like this before. It was too much.

Adam sniffled, roughly wiping at his face, “I’m sorry, I-”

“You don’t need to apologize, Adam.” Ronan leveled him with a sincere look, placing both mugs on the counter before kneeling down to bury Adam in a soft hug. Adam seemed to stiffen at first but soon melted into the warm comfort, using his small hands to grab at Ronan’s shirt. Ronan wrapped his arms around Adam’s back, kissing his messy hair. He could feel Adam quaking at the touch, his face tucked into the fabric of Ronan’s shirt, soft sniffles being heard periodically. The hug made Adam feel safe. He wished he had gotten more of them.

“It’s okay. You’re okay,” Ronan said, repeating the phrase over and over.  

After a few moments, when the tears had subsided, Adam hesitantly pulled away.

“How about we join Opal before she starts the movie without us?” Ronan knew she wouldn’t but this was a safe topic and it had it’s desired effect. Adam nodded rapturously, relieved and surprised and a little bit of something else. His eyes were misty but he was sporting a brilliant smile.

 _It was okay to cry here,_ Adam thought _, there was a special drink for him on the counter and he was about to watch a second movie and it was okay to cry here._  

Ronan handed him his drink before taking his own and Adam thanked him for a third time.

Adam couldn't help but grin to himself, holding his mug with two hands as he took his first sip of the sugary concoction. Ronan laughed at the moustache of whip cream and oreo bits stuck to Adam’s face.

  
They abandoned the kitchen in it’s state of disarray. Ronan planned on cleaning it once the other two had fallen asleep but for now, he followed Adam out to accompany Opal on the floor while she eagerly pressed play.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for being patient with me.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone still knows of this fic's existence.... I give you……….. Adam…. and dogs. That’s basically it and I have no regrets.  
> (PS. tell me if you find the meme)
> 
> (PPS: ya girl's back baby)

It was the fourth day of seeing Adam bundled in one of Matthew’s old, brightly coloured t-shirts and baggy shorts that hardly fit Adam’s thin body, that Ronan decided he needed to take him shopping.

Ronan tried to buckle Opal and Adam in but Opal flicked Ronan’s hands away. It was a force of habit, he'd only just started not buckling Opal in a children's car seat. After a quick google search, apparently eight to twelve years old was as good time as any to leave them behind.

“I know how to do my own seat belt. Where’re we going again?”

“A capitalist’s dream-world.”

“What?”

“The mall.”

Adam frowned. “The mall?”

Ronan shut the door before taking a seat behind the wheel. He looked at them through the rearview mirror, both looking almost comically small. 

“You’ve been stuck in Matthew’s old clothes for four days. We’re just going to pick you up some shirts and pants. Matthew's hardly fit you.”

Adam spluttered, uncomfortable. “You don't have to. I like them.”

“We gotta pick some up for Opal too.” They didn’t. “And I need some new shirts too.” He didn’t. “It’ll be a quick family-fun shopping trip.”

 

* * *

 

 

They’d been in the mall for almost half an hour, ambling along the busy hallways, before Ronan abruptly pulled them into the first children’s clothing store he spotted.

It took another ten minutes of Ronan perusing the clothing section, while Opal found herself entertained by trying on different sunglasses, before a t-shirt caught Adam’s eye.

It was a deep navy colour, a large picture of the Transformer's Bumblebee centered in the middle of the shirt, striking an intimidating position in his robot form. Ronan caught the direction of Adam’s eye immediately.

“That’s a cool shirt. Let’s see if they have your size.”

Adam's hands tugged at the hem of Matthew's shirt. "Really?"

Ronan found a small, it was the first one on the rack and quickly pulled it off, holding it in front of Adam's torso to survey the size.

"Looks like it should be fine." Ronan handed Adam the shirt. The material sunk through Adam's slender fingers. "Do you want to try it on just in case?"

Adam looked bewildered. Ronan answered for him, shrugging. "Should be fine."

Ronan also wanted to buy Adam pants and a handful more shirts, some socks and underwear, but Adam seemed overwhelmed as it was. _Baby steps_. Ronan was still learning with his Adam let alone an eight year one. This Adam was different and he didn't want to screw anything up. Ronan relented to purchasing the one shirt, a bundle of underwear and a handful of socks, before seeking out Opal. She joined them herself, studded in a bright pair of neon sunglasses.

“Jesus, put those back.”

Opal ignored him as they made their way to pay, walking along the crowded aisles. Ronan reached to grab each of their hands.  

Ronan lightly squeezed Adam’s. “You sure you don’t want any pants too?”

Adam adamantly shook his head. “No, this is good,” Adam clutched the shirt to his chest. It was better than good. “Thank you.”

Ronan waved him off.

He bought Adam’s shirt. The cashier awkwardly tilted her chin at Opal wearing the ridiculous shades, the tag sticking out and the ‘For Sale’ sticker still on one lense.

“We’ll get the ugly shades too.”

Once everything was done, they left the store, Ronan exhaling a deep breath at the prospect of being tormented by more overly cheery store clerks. “Well, I’m done shopping for a lifetime.”

They'd hardly been here for an hour. 

They passed a small kiosk on their way out, the heavy tantalizing aroma of hot dogs and greasy burgers all too convincing, and the three left munching on three massive hot dogs. They sat at a bench near a lonely corner, avoiding the heavy crowd surrounding the fountains in the center of the mall, the bag containing Adam's things bundled on Ronan's lap. Opal wore her sunglasses while taking a massive bite of her hot dog, stickers and tag still on. When Ronan told her to take them off, she gave him a look she only could’ve learned from a regularly-aged Adam. They abandoned their crevasse when they finished, gulping down a shared jumbo pop, and left through the first entrance Ronan could find.

He really goddamn hated malls.

Through the midst of rushing around, Ronan somehow managed to notice Adam deliberately peering at the bag. Ronan lifted it.

“You want to put it on now? It’ll fit better than Matthew’s old shirt.”

Adam looked at the transparent bag, his new shirt, crisp and clean and _his_ , folded neatly inside. Another gift handed to him. He thought about his racecar toothbrush from Gansey. He thought about the Transformer toy from Ms. Lee.

“No, not yet.” Adam finally settled on. “I’ll wear it tomorrow ‘cause then I’ll get to wear it all day.”

“Hell, you can sleep in it for all I care.” Ronan responded, but didn’t press any further.

The three of them wandered back towards the car. Ronan had forgotten where he parked, the parking lot surprisingly overloaded for a weekday, and they’d taken a good twenty minutes trying to find it before Adam successfully spotted it a few cars down. Ronan collapsed in the front seat, Adam and Opal buckling themselves in the back, the familiar feel of warm leather a comforting one. He didn’t want to go home yet. His first immediate thought was to pester Blue.

Sometimes when Blue was back, for the short periods of time that she was, she’d take extra shifts at Nino’s to help out. Ronan figured it was a good way to make some extra cash. He also knew it wasn’t too busy an afternoon to bother her, especially before noon. He turned around in his seat, one hand resting on the passenger's headrest while the other remained on the wheel.

“How do we feel about making a quick stop before heading back?”

 

* * *

 

 

When they arrived, Ronan led Opal and Adam to his signature table, passing and blatantly ignoring the ‘ _Please Wait To Be Seated_ ’ sign. Ronan slid into the booth opposite of Adam and Opal.

It only took a few minutes before Blue’s familiar figure marched towards their table.

Ronan scoffed, loudly, an over exaggerated expression of faux annoyance sketched over his face. He spoke before Blue had made it to the edge of their table. “If I’d known you were going to be here I would’ve gone to the burger place down the road.”

“I work here.” Blue snorted. “But please, go, I don’t think we’d mind all that much.” Blue smiled at Adam and her expression stuttered at Opal, Blue swallowed back a fond laugh, “Nice shades. You two can stay here and be treated to some good pizza and Ronan can go sit outside, how does that sound?”

“You hurt my feelings, Sargent. All three of them.”

Blue rolled her eyes but otherwise didn’t deem the comment with a response. She looked to Opal and Adam. “You two deserve some good pizza after being stuck with Ronan all day.”

“Kerah got us hot dogs already.” Opal murmured.

“Oh,” Blue glanced at Ronan, a smug expression painted over her face, “you guys just missed me then?”

Ronan scoffed. “If Gansey had let me know that you’d be here…”

He trailed off because he knew that Blue knew he was lying.

Blue gazed at the Opal and Adam, about to retaliate when she abruptly turned around and left. She arrived moments later but this time with her hands clasped around new materials.

Blue slid two colouring sheets onto the table and a handful of crayons.

“No eating the crayons!” Ronan said, quickly. How reflexively he said it was truly indicative of past experiences.

“Thanks, Blue.” Adam grabbed one of the sheets, sliding the other to Opal, and picked up a blue crayon.

“Anytime.” Blue said, pleased. Adam was in arms reach so she leant over Opal to ruffle his hair and then pressed a soft kiss against the side of Opal’s head.

“Wow,” Ronan grunted, “you never bring fun colouring sheets when Gansey and I are here.”

“They’re reserved for the actual children, Lynch. Not adults that act like children.”

“Are you challenging my artistic ability?”

“I’m calling you immature. Childish. Let's throw stubborn in there too.”

“You really know how to make a customer feel welcome.”

Blue snorted. “You’re a menace.”

Blue peered over Opal’s head at Adam, who was slouched over the table, colouring the picture of cartoon animals playing soccer. He was concentrated, neatly colouring inside the lines, eyebrows furrowed as he diligently reached to grab another crayon to colour in the lion’s jersey. Opal was shredding one of her napkins.

Ronan leaned back in his seat, folding his arms and resting his hands against the back of his head. He acted like he lived in Nino's, which, according to their track history, wasn’t necessarily unbelievable. “What are your plans for today, Sargent?”

“I’m in for an exciting afternoon of taking people’s orders and serving them food. One of my favourite activities following listening to Gwenllian rap or gouging my eye with a metal fork.”

“Interested in tormenting Dick?” Ronan proposed. Prank calling Gansey was one of their many hobbies and probably the most enjoyable by Ronan’s standards.

“Tempting but I’ve got dog walking duties afterwards.”

Adam’s head shot up momentarily abandoning his picture. “You have a job where you play with dogs?”

Blue grinned. “More or less, when I’m not doing this one. It’s not really a job. It’s usually just a handful of neighbours paying me to watch their dogs for a couple hours.”

“That sounds awesome.”

“Want to join me?”

Adam gripped his napkin, excitedly bobbing his head. “Can I?”

Before Adam had de-aged, he had occasionally helped Blue with her dog-walking, on the afternoons that he was free. It was usually warm out, so he’d be dressed in a white threadbare t-shirt and a pair of old jeans and the duo would head out. Blue had at least eight dogs each time, most of which had taken to both her and Adam immediately. A small, scruffy Spaniel in particular would leap at Adam whenever she saw him, nipping at his ear and pawing at his shoulder when he knelt down to pet her.

It was a sight to see: Adam surrounded by a handful of dogs, each fighting for his attention, nudging their wet noses against his cheek and flopping on their backs, persuading Adam to rub their stomachs. Even the big ones liked to collapse on top of his lap and Adam would laugh, in the breathless way that he did sometimes, an appeasing gesture, as if to say, ‘ _okay, okay I see you_ ,” before showering them with affection. Before reminding Adam that they actually needed to walk the dogs, Blue would plunked herself beside him, lean her head against his shoulder while the remaining dogs climbed onto her lap as well.

Apparently Adam’s love for dogs transcended all time and space because this Adam was giddy in his seat at the prospect of joining Blue. She smiled.

“Sure, it’s less than a five minute walk from here. As long as Ronan’s okay with it.”

Blue’s hip was cocked to the side, uncaringly writing a small note on her pad of paper. She said the last part offhandedly, like she didn’t actually think Ronan would object.  

Ronan shrugged. “Sure whatever.”

“Opal, want to join us?”

Opal often rather enjoyed chewing on the animals leashes than anything else and loved to join in when the dogs started barking rambunctiously. Still, she shook her head. “I get to see Matthew today.”

Ronan rolled his eyes, feigning annoyance. Declan and Matthew were coming down to the Barns to visit, an occasion which Opal loved. She was almost immediately charmed by the youngest Lynch. At the beginning, this was horrible. Whenever the Lynch brothers were corralled together, Opal would tug Adam and Matthew outside towards her newest discovery (usually strange rocks and bugs) leaving Ronan and Declan alone together. It wouldn’t have been as much of a problem now but back then their truce was shaky at best: heavy silences, awkwardly stumbling around a verbal minefield, Ronan’s recent carefree nature compressed to the pit of his stomach while Declan stood, poised and condescending. They were a work in progress but they understood each other better now than they had in years.

Ronan looked to Blue, “I can pick Adam up afterwards.”

“You know I can drive right?”

“I’m aware,” Ronan continued in an overly exaggerated impression of Gansey’s voice, “Oh Jane, she’s so lovely, look at her driving the Pig. I love the way she,” Ronan clenched his fist, “kicks the tire when it breaks down.”

Blue punched his shoulder. “I don’t kick the tire.” She kicked it. Once.

A customer waved Blue down.

Ronan barked out a laugh. “Sure. Don’t let me distract you from work, Sargent.”

“Asshole,” Blue muttered. He did this whenever she picked up a shift here. It was a routine of theirs. She stuck her tongue out, splaying her hand over Ronan’s cheek and playfully nudging it away, before turning towards the customer. She looked over her shoulder. “My shift’ll be done in a few minutes then we can head out Adam, okay?”

“Okay,” Adam chirped and resumed colouring.

Opal zoned back into the conversation from where she’d been focussed on ripping up napkins, creating a small mountain. She pouted when she realized that Adam wouldn’t be joining them. Opal turned to him, dragging her glasses down her nose, widening her eyes to form her classic puppy-dog-eyed look. It was a look that was often the catalyst in breaking Ronan’s resolve during arguments and usually resulted in Ronan letting her eat a second bowl of ice cream. “Don’t you want to meet Matthew too? He lets me chew his Legos.”

“ _Dogs_ ,” Adam stressed.

“He doesn’t let you chew on his Legos, Brat. You just chew on them.” Ronan said. “It’s fine, Adam can meet him next time. He only comes down every goddamn weekend.”

Opal shoved her glasses back over her eyes and crossed her arms. Adam gave her one of his unused napkins as a compromise. She tore into it.

Ronan swiped at the ongoing pile. “Jesus, do you need to make a mess all over the table?”

Opal stuck her tongue out. Ronan mirrored her expression. Adam exchanged his red crayon for a green one.

 

* * *

 

 

They all left Ninos at the same time, Opal squeezing Adam in a tight hug before taking Ronan’s hand.

“I’ll see you later.” Ronan affectionately ruffled Adam’s hair, his other hand gripping the shopping bag. It would have been impossible to not notice Adam’s excitement; it radiated off of him in unrelentless waves. “You’re going to come home covered in hair and dogs hidden in your pockets aren’t you?”

Adam grinned. “Chainsaw could use some more friends.”

“Bring home Blender!” Opal grinned. “She’s my favourite one cause she bit Kerah’s shoe once.”

Blue laughed. The little spotted puppy that Opal referred to was actually named Oreo. Opal hadn’t deemed that name creative enough and just so happened to pass a blender in the kitchen when deciding her new name.

Ronan’s normally razorblade grin softened, an expression not uncommon ever since Opal and Adam were tucked into the same room once summer began a few weeks prior. He waggled his finger in Adam’s direction. “If you smuggle dogs home I’m feeding your hot chocolate to Chainsaw.”

“She wouldn’t drink it.”

“Maybe I’ll drink it then. After mine.”

“You’ll get a tummy ache.” Adam said, confident.

Ronan narrowed his eyes in defeat. “You win this round.”

“Boys.” Blue rolled her eyes. “Lynch, are you really arguing with an eight year old? And losing?”

Ronan exhaled a nosy breath, like ‘ _yes I am arguing with an eight year old and yes I’m losing, but it’s Adam fucking Parrish, what do you expect._ ”

Blue extended her hand which Adam readily took in his own, wrapping his hand around three of her fingers. “Let's go before Ronan starts fighting a street sign.”

“Who do they think they are telling me to ‘stop’ or when a lane’s ‘ending’? I decide when the lane’s ending.” Opal flicked Ronan’s wrist.

Blue rolled her eyes, feigning exasperation. “You mustn't have gotten your license legally.”

“At least I can reach the gas pedal.”

“Oh go harass your brothers already.”

“I will. This is good practice.” Ronan’s eyes were gleaming.

Opal pulled at Ronan’s arm, towards the direction of the car. " _Kerah._ ”

“Yeah, yeah.” Ronan waved before turning around, looking over his shoulder. The sun hung in a sky of ocean blue, glaringly bright against the BMW’s sleek material. Adam watched as they made their way towards the car, Opal waving wildly, a motion which Adam matched, before wrenching her way into the backseat. Blue lightly squeezed his hand and he smiled up at her, blinking his eyes at the sweltering rays of light in his peripheral vision. They started down the sidewalk, alongside a metal mesh fence. Adam occasionally kicked at stray pebbles decorated across the cement, slowing down to pick up the exceptionally unique ones for Opal, brushing his fingers against the smooth leaves peeking from the stumpy trees running parallel to the sidewalk.

“Ready to take care of a dozen dogs?”

Adam bobbed his head. His eyes were a clear cerulean colour under the sun’s bliss, his soft hair messy against his forehead, tousled from the slight breeze. His freckles, even at this young age, danced prominently against his cheekbones and along the bridge of his nose. Blue figured that if Adam had grown up with her, he would’ve gotten away with murder. One quick glance of his soft smile and the dimple that appeared on his left cheek when he smiled wide enough would’ve made anyone forget all qualms about giving Adam whatever he wanted.

Almost anyone.

“I should warn you,” Blue said, trying to diffuse the onset of tension coiling in the depths of her mind. Sometimes it was hard to push it aside, especially with this Adam here, “some of these dogs get a little bit… restless at the sight of new company.”

“That’s okay. I would too.”

“How do you like staying with Ronan?” Their intertwined hands were swinging between them. Blue had to slightly bend to accommodate for the size difference, Adam was that small. “He’s not giving you too much trouble, is he?”

“No, he’s very… nice. Opal too! We had a campfire yesterday and we made hot chocolate.” Adam looked up at her, “we ate whipcream from the can!”

Blue chuckled. “That does sound like something Ronan would encourage.”

“Opal said she wants to be my best friend. I have a _best friend_ now.”

Blue poked his nose. They were getting closer to their destination. “We get to be friends too, right? I’ll guess I’ll settle for the secondary best friend position.”

Adam’s eyes were as wide as silver dollars, his grip stilling against hers.

Blue continued. “We’ve already had a sleepover, had a picnic and now we’re dogsitting. Sounds like friendship to me.”

“Yeah, sure.” Adam responded but he said it breathlessly, in a mix of genuine surprise and slight confusion. He mostly sounded abundantly pleased. “Cool.” He added, for good measure.

“Cool,” Blue agreed.

 

* * *

 

 

There ended up being ten dogs in total.

Adam was thrilled.

They were all currently stationed in Blue’s garage, Blue attempting to corral them together and attach leashes onto their collars. They were all dogs she was familiar with, only one or two being exceedingly hyper, and she was laughing more than anything else. Adam was sprawled out near the center of the garage, a soft small square bedding reserved for one of their larger dogs saving him from sitting on the cool cemented ground, playing with six of the ten dogs.

They _loved_ him.

Adam was leaning back against a Bernese Mountain dog, Froot Loop, the biggest of their bunch, with a handful of smaller puppies smothering his lap.

When the first dog had arrived, Adam was ecstatic. A little Labrador puppy, the newest addition to the plethora of dogs Blue walked, trotted over to Adam, accidentally missing a step and tripping before getting back up and continuing. Biscuit, the owner informed Blue, was as energetic as they came, constantly bounding around the house and wreaking havoc on the furniture. Biscuit, the rowdy little ball of fur, tumbled into Adam, who was crouched down. The puppy had placed her paws on Adam’s knees, excitedly lapping her tongue over Adam’s face, mostly catching his chin and causing Adam to sit back so that he was firmly seated on the ground, legs immediately folding so that he was sitting cross legged. Biscuit wouldn’t sit still, playfully headbutting Adam’s chest while he ran his fingers over her silky fur, picking out miscellaneous blades of grass.

She was on top of his left leg now, biting at one of the dog toys donated to Blue, yipping excitedly. Adam’s hands were lost in another dog's fur, running down the length of it’s body, as he cooed, lovingly nuzzling his cheek against the dog's neck. Another nudged her face against Adam’s elbow, demanding his attention and he grinned, a small bubble of a laugh escaping, before untangling his hands and lifting the other dog into his lap.

At one point, a cocker spaniel accidentally sneezed on Adam’s chin, causing him to jerk back and screw his eyes shut. He crinkled his nose, wiping his chin against his shirt. He looked back at the dog, who’d gone back to playing with a pink, rubber bone, when Adam gave her a pouty look before breaking out into effortless smile when the dog’s ears flopped back.

Blue clipped the last of the dogs leashes onto the collar and motioned for Adam to hold three leashes of the most docile dogs of the bunch.

“This is the best job ever!” Adam tried to stand, gently removing the puppies from his lap, one by one, kissing each one on the head before placing them on the comforter.

“I better not be missing a dog by the end of this, Adam Parrish.” Blue’s smile was luminous. Adam mirrored her expression. It seemed to be impossible to not smile in the room of a plethora of dogs. Blue always had more fun when Adam accompanied her on this job because he was always a great help and they had such a genuinely fun time together: breathless laughter and heart-to-hearts and dogs dousing them with unkempt affection.

Adam grabbed his three designated leashes as Blue wrangled around her tangled mess of dog leashes. It didn’t take long for them to start their daily walk, Blue had done this multiple times, but this Adam was a newtimer and kept getting distracted.

They ended up spending the afternoon at one of the dog parks a few blocks away, letting the dogs run around, Adam chasing them until he was out of breath and as dirty as they were.

They wrangled the exceptionally dirty dogs into an old, plastic pool tub filled with luke-warm water and soap to wash them before the owners started to return to pick them up.

Adam hugged each dog, planting a soft kiss against their head, before they left.

Blue noticed the lingering melancholy in Adam’s slouched posture once the last dog had left.

“You know, I might need some help next time. It’s much easier taking care of these dogs when I’ve got someone else with me. You mind coming to help out next time too?”

Adam beamed. “I’d love too!”

Blue glanced at the sky. The sun had gone down, marginally, and the day had cooled down to a comfortable warmth. Adam had blades of grass littered on his pants, remnants of soap caught in his hair and a smudge of dirt on his left cheek. He was smiling wider than she had ever seen in her life. This was a moment she was going to remember forever. It was the type of moment that even the clearest photograph from the best camera wouldn’t be able to properly exhibit the sheer, restless beauty of this image.

“Ready to go home, Adam?” Blue asked, soft.

_Home._

“Yeah.” Adam answered. Softer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT (I’ll keep it short). I can go in one of three directions: 
> 
> 1\. Drag the story out & regurgitate all small!Adam headcanons. (Amusement parks, Gangsey telling Adam about Noah, Adam opening up to Ronan etc)  
> 2\. Have Adam turn back into his normal self, wrap up the story and start a new pynch fic.  
> 3\. Have Adam turn back to his normal self and continue this fic, but now Adam’s his normal age. (It’d be like a post-trk fic from that point on)
> 
> Thanks for reading & please let me know what you’re interested in :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adam finally meets the infamous Declan and Matthew. They also play a game involving metaphorical fire. No worms were harmed in the making of this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! First off, I’d like to thank you so much for responding last chapter. IF I HAVENT RESPONDED TO YOUR COMMENT YET, DW I WILL, IM DOING IT RIGHT AFTER I POST THIS CHAPTER (bc I appreciate the fuck out of you??? Thank you). Most of you were okay with all of the options so I’ve decided to do all three lmao. I’ll extend out the small!Adam plot, re-age him later (retaining his memory) and continue! Also, look out for another pynch fic I’m posting. 
> 
> Partly inspired by a post I'd seen on tumblr but cannot for the life of me find again. 
> 
> ANYWAYS, enjoy! 
> 
> (Also… Idk if Adam’s seen Opal’s hooves? I love plot holes. Please ignore this, I’ll address it next chp lol)

There was a strange car next to Ronan’s in the driveway when Blue dropped Adam off. Adam looked at it curiously, squinting his eyes at the harsh glare reflected off of the sleek metal.

“Probably Declan’s, Ronan’s older brother.” Blue voiced aloud, responding to Adam’s unspoken question, “Want me to walk you inside?”

Adam shook his head. “It’s okay. Thanks Blue.”

He swung the passenger door open, unbuckling his seatbelt before Blue stopped him.

“Wait a second,” She reached over to press a kiss on Adam’s cheek, which tinged a light pink. “Okay, now you’re free to go. Henry and I’ll probably head over tomorrow afternoon to keep you and Opal company.”

Adam nodded, embarrassed.

He climbed out of the car. He was still dirtied from their afternoon, his shirt almost unrecognizable under the grass stains and lingering wet spots from washing the dogs. Blue tried to clean him up as much as possible, scrubbing at his cheeks and revealing his soft freckles underneath the blotches of dirt. After about ten minutes of uselessly rubbing at the stains on Adam’s clothes, Blue let out a breath, jostling the stray hairs that fell over her face and said, “Eh, good enough.”

Adam walked up towards the door, the telltale sign of the rustle of the car’s engine behind him, signalling that Blue hadn’t left yet, like she was waiting to make sure he made his way inside alright. He knocked on the door and a man that Adam had never seen before answered. Reflexively, Adam felt nervous.

The stranger looked startled. “What -”

Ronan rushed up behind him. “Declan, you - Adam! Hey.” Ronan looked momentarily startled before he smiled. “How was the dog walking?”

Adam smiled softly. “Really cool! There were ten dogs. And Blue said that I can help her with them next time!”

Ronan over exaggeratedly peered around Adam’s shoulders as if he was searching for something. “You aren’t hiding any in your pockets are you? A Chainsaw is enough.”

“But _dogs_!”

Ronan relented. “Fair point.”

Adam’s smile dimmed, his eyes flickering towards Declan who remained silent throughout the entire exchange.

“Jesus, are you trying to be creepy?” Ronan, noticing Adam’s discomfort, rolled his eyes. “Adam, this is my brother Declan. Matt and Opal are out back if you want to join them.”

Adam shyly waved at Declan who croaked out an awkward greeting. Adam turned like he was about to rush off, before whirling back around, a guilty expression on his face. He fingered the grass stains on his shirt, nudging his cheek against his shoulder, a mannerism Ronan noticed he did when he was nervous.

“I made your shirt all dirty. ‘M sorry.” Adam said, “I can wash it.” 

“It’s no big deal. Everyone gets their clothes dirty.” Ronan pointed at the smudge of dirt on his shirt from the chores he’d done before Declan and Matthew had arrived. “You’re just gonna get dirtier outside anyways. Hell, Opal gets grass and dirt stuck in her hair pretty much daily.”

Adam frowned, subconsciously running his hand over the stains. This wasn’t his shirt to dirty. “I… I can wash it. I know how too.” Sometimes if he didn’t clean his own clothes, no one did.

Ronan waved him off. “It’s what washing machines are for.”

Adam’s brows furrowed. “But-”

“Adam,” Ronan interrupted, his expression softening. “It’s fine. Really. Go play outside. And please make sure the Urchin isn’t eating sticks again.”

“Okay,” Adam’s hands finally left the shirt, bobbing his head. He made his way towards the back door. Ronan looked at his small retreating frame.

The moment Adam completely disappeared from view, the click of the door signalling his departure, Declan rounded on him. “Don’t tell me you and your boyfriend adopted another kid.”

“What? No.”

“Who the hell was that?”

“It’s Adam.” Ronan snapped.

“Who the fuck - ?”

“It’s Adam.  _Adam_ Adam.”

Declan’s eyes widened, his head whipping towards Ronan. “ _Parrish?_ Adam Parrish? Your _boyfriend_?”

“Do you think I know another fucking Adam?”

“You turned Parrish into a kid? That’s fucked up Ronan. Even for you.”

Ronan let out a sharp breath, closing his eyes in an attempt to calm down. Declan made it so fucking easy to explode at him. It’s like he was asking for Ronan to chew him out.

“I didn’t fucking do this. He’s been like this for four goddamn days. I told you that something happened to him.”

“I thought you meant that he got another scholarship or discovered the cure for cancer, not that he’s - he’s turned into a child! What the fuck!”

“I don’t know what fucking happened, Adam went to take a nap and then when I went to wake him up he was fucking eight years old and we talked to the psychics -”

Declan interrupted, peeved. “Yes, of course, as any reasonable adult would do.”

“I don’t think a lot of reasonable fucking adults know what to do when their boyfriend turns back into a fucking kid.”

Declan let out a harsh breath. Getting irrationally angry would solve nothing. After a moment, he sagged back against the wall. “Christ, Ronan.”

“Yeah. Calla came to look at Adam and said he was supposed to turn back to normal naturally except he hasn’t yet and there’s been no sign that he’s going to. He has volunteering commitments next month.” Ronan kicked a stray shoe. “He’s got fucking school in the fall. He’s worked so goddamn hard for this - for it to just be ruined.”

“I know. Listen,” Declan fished for the right words. His stern expression was more hesitant than normal. Ronan figured that was fair considering this was the most absurd situation they’d been in, last summer included, “if your friend’s weird psychics think Adam’s gonna be okay, then we should trust them.”

“Brilliant advice. I wonder why I didn’t think of that. Maybe I'll go find a fucking four leaf clover and we'll be good.”

“You don’t want to sit around, I get that, but this,” Declan gestured at the shoe Ronan had previously kicked at, “isn’t going to solve anything.”

Ronan straightened defensively. “Excuse me for being a little fucking frustrated.”

“Matthew and I should stay for the next few days,” Ronan looked ready to interrupt but Declan continued, unmoved, “Don’t. Matt was asking about staying down here for a while. It’d be good for him. Plus, you could have another set of eyes watching Adam. And,” Declan smirked, diffusing the underlying tension, “it might be good to have an actual adult around.”

“Shut the fuck up.” Ronan rolled his eyes but figured it wouldn’t be too bad. Matthew was a friendly, bubbly person who Ronan knew would be good for Adam. He also wouldn’t mind making Declan slave over farm duties. “Fine but I’m making you do chores.”

 

* * *

 

From a distance, Adam could see an unfamiliar boy and Opal crouched down in the fields. Adam looked at them from the porch, hand lightly gripping the wooden rail, before skipping down the stairs. The boy was taller than Opal, with golden curls scattered along his forehead, as he bent down and grimaced at something Opal was showing him. When she noticed Adam approaching, she beamed, excitedly tapping on the boy’s arm to signal Adam’s arrival.

“Adam!” Opal shouted, her hair a tangled mess. The boy leaned up from where he was kneeled in the grass, offering Adam a bright smile. Adam waved lightly, unsure.

“Adam! Adam!” Opal repeated, “Look.”

When Adam got closer he realized she was prodding at a long earth worm that she must’ve dug up from the dirt. 

“So you must be the Adam I’ve heard so much about,” the boy smiled, his eyes blue and bright, “I’m Matthew, nice to meet ya.”

“Hi,” Adam said. He looked to Opal uncertainly who gave him a toothy smile, worm in hand, dirt coating her fingers and stuck underneath her nails.

A soft caw was heard in the background. Adam turned to look over his shoulder at the sight of Chainsaw circling over top of them. She glided towards him, landing on Adam’s shoulder, almost causing him to topple over. Matthew was ready to help out if anything went awry, unintentionally extending his arm, but Adam just smiled, running his knuckles against the top of Chainsaw’s head and down the side of her wings. She preened at the attention, her wings lightly fluttering and rustling before she deemed herself comfortable and settled. Adam compensated for the extra weight and leaned more to the other side. He looked strange, a heavy bird nestled on his shoulder, his entire body tilting to the left.

“Jeez, is she too heavy? I can coaxed her off with some food or something,” Matthew glanced at Opal’s fisted palm, shrugging. “We have a worm.”

“No, it’s okay.” Adam said. His shoulder was getting increasingly sore. Adam rubbed at the spot underneath of her talons and turned to look at her. He continued in a soft voice, almost impossible to decipher if you weren’t close enough to him. “Can I sit down first, Chainsaw? You’re kind’ve heavy.”

She lifted off, like she understood, and landed on the grass by his feet. Matthew looked surprised while Adam shuffled, plunking down and folding his legs so that they were cross legged. Chainsaw hopped into the space between his legs, pecking at his fingers when Adam didn’t pet her right away.

“You sure have her trained.” Matthew grinned. “Ronan’s said you’ve been staying here for a while.”

“My parents left me here because they had an emergency. That’s what Ronan said.”

Matthew frowned. “They didn’t let you know?”

Adam shrugged. “It’s okay, I like it here. It’s nice.”

Opal came up behind him, squeezing him in a hug, worm tossed. “We’re best friends.”

Her dirt covered hands created more splotches on his shirt but Adam didn’t care. It was such a thoughtless, warm gesture and an elastic smile loosened on his face. He pressed his nose over top of Chainsaw’s head, squished in between the two of them.

Matthew plopped down beside Adam, looping an arm around Adam’s shoulder and gently stroking Chainsaw. “Well, any friend of Opal’s is a friend of mine. Hope Ronan hasn’t been giving you a hard time, he’s a big softie on the inside.”

“No, he’s really nice.”

“We made Adam our special hot chocolate.” Opal grinned, not bothering to pull away from Adam to address Matthew but instead talked directly in Adam’s ear.

“It was so good.” Adam touched his stomach in emphasis.

“I’m disappointed I missed out. We better be making some tonight. Me and Dec have to go into town later today but we’ll be back just in time for The Infamous Lynch Hot Chocolate Special.” Matthew stretched out, briefly extending his arms toward the sky before standing and dusting off his pants. “We should probably head in soon before Dec starts to yell.”

Adam looked up, worried. “Are we in trouble?”

“Nah,” Matthew said, lighthearted. Even his voice sounded like it was soaked in sunshine. “He just likes us to wash up before we eat.”

Adam nodded, untangling from Opal and pecking a kiss on the top of Chainsaw's head. “We’re going to go inside now. Want to come?

In response, Chainsaw hopped a few paces before taking flight, circling over top of the three before darting towards the cluster of trees a few yards away.

“Guess that’s a no,” Matthew’s gaze followed Chainsaw’s movement.

 

* * *

 

 

The came inside to Ronan and Declan bickering in the living room. Immediately Opal interrupted them, stepping in front of Ronan to interrogate him.

“Kerah, when’s our Adam coming back?” She crossed her arms expectantly. “He’s been gone forever.”

 _Our_ Adam.

Ronan looked startled at the sudden question. He huffed, cutting off Declan in the middle of his sentence and answering to Opal. “He’s been gone four days, Brat.”

“It’s summer time. He’s supposed to be here all the time. He promised to take me camping.”

“ _What?_ ”

“Camping. He promised we’d get to sleep in a tent outside! And that I could bring all my sticks.”

“Well thanks for inviting me.”

“It’s only me and Adam. And Matthew,” Opal added. She looked over to the Adam beside her and grinned, “you can come too. Two Adam’s might get confusing though.”

“We could have a numbering system.” Matthew piped in. “Adam 1 and Adam 2. You can be Adam 1.”

Opal clapped like this was brilliant and turned to Adam. “Want to come with us, Adam 1?”

“You don’t need to call him Adam 1, the other Adam isn’t here,” Ronan rolled his eyes.

“We’ll roast hot dogs,” Matthew grinned. At Opal’s less than ecstatic expression, his smile dimmed before he continued, “...and tree bark?”

Declan stood near the corner, not having spoken until now. “Don’t encourage tree bark consumption.”

Ronan crossed his arms, petulantly. “Well good luck finding a tent. If I’m not invited you can find your own shit to use.”

“Oh no, where on Earth are we going to find a store-bought tent.” Matthew said, heartbroken.

“You’re all children.” Declan said.

“That’s an insult to children,” Ronan flashed a wicked grin. “Would children stay up until 2am playing the Hot Lava game?”

“Yes.”

“Lava?” Adam frowned, “isn’t that in volcanoes?”

“What. What. _What?”_ Matthew said, flabbergasted. “You’ve never played the Hot Lava game?”

Adam looked embarrassed and mildly confused, nudging a cheek against his shoulder. “I don’t... know?”

Matthew grinned at his brothers. “You know what this means right? We’ve gotta play. Come on, Opal.”

“Matthew, is this necessary -”

“Come on Dec,” Matthew interrupted, flashing a dimpled smile. Paired with his jubilant, blue eyes, it was a fatal combination. He looked to Adam. “Basically, you can’t touch the ground, cause you need to pretend it’s lava. You can jump around on objects or furniture but the moment you touch the floor you lose. Get it?”

Adam furrowed his brow but nodded. “I guess so.”

“That’s it, we’re playing. Everyone get onto furniture.” Matthew wore an infectious smile followed by bright teasing laughter, tugging Adam towards the couch. Opal, all too familiar with the game jumped beside them. “It starts… NOW.”

“Shit,” Ronan swore under his breath, quickly hopping onto a magazine that was haphazardly tossed on the floor.

“Are you serious?” Declan asked, monotone.

“Don’t be an asshole. Get on the damn chair.”

Declan rolled his eyes, muttering something about the irony of Ronan telling _him_ not to be an asshole before reluctantly complying.

Matthew stepped onto the coffee table while Opal jumped to the couch, landing on her hands and knees on the billowing cushions.

“Come on Adam,” Matthew knocked some gardening books onto the floor before dropping onto them. “You gotta keep moving.”

Adam frowned. He’d never thought to climb on the furniture. He decided to follow in Opal’s wake, who was currently stranded at the end of the couch. Adam, after observing Matthew’s technique, tossed the cushions on the ground to act as stepping stones.

Ronan whooped in the background, balancing precariously on one foot, on a thin side table that normally housed a lamp at most. Adam swivelled his head around to look, excitement bubbling in his chest at everyone around him, playfully running around the room. Inviting _him_ to play a game.

Even Declan started to get into it, jumping along the furniture, wrinkling his clothes in the process. His hair became more disheveled, rumpling from it’s previous gelled state.

Adam beamed, clutching onto the edge of the couch before tossing a pillow to the mid point between the couch and the table, hopping. He struggled to balance for a moment before climbing onto the table. He laughed, loud and bright, no qualms holding him back, as he jumped onto the chair that Opal was climbing on top of. When he made it, both of them squeezed together, Opal using Adam’s previous method, took the last of the cushions and placed them on the floor in a line. She nudged Adam’s hand, before jumping along each pillowed buffer, ignoring how her foot may have slipped once or twice onto the wretched, fiery magma of the plushy carpet.

They continued like this, jumping around, at one point all of them crowded on the couch before the inevitable happened.

The game was halted at the sound of a stomach grumbling.

“Jesus Christ, what was that? That didn’t sound human.” Ronan said.

Opal crossed her arms. “Kerah, I’m hungry.”

“Yeah, Jesus, no kidding.”

Declan stood up from where he was knelt down. “I could probably make something -”

Ronan stepped onto the floor. “It’s a nice day out. Let's grill shit.”

Declan shot him a small glare, looking pointedly at the two young children clearly in earshot of Ronan’s language.

Ronan rolled his eyes. “Relax, they’re used to it.” At Declan’s continued, reprimanding gaze, Ronan sighed heavily. “At least it wasn’t the F word.”

“Can I grill shit for dinner?” Matthew grinned cheekily. “I never get to.”

Declan sighed. “You’re a terrible influence, Ronan.”

“I want to grill shit too!” Opal joined in.

“Nice!” Matthew fistbumped her.

“No one under 18 is allowed to grill anything.”

“Damn,” Ronan said. “I almost didn’t make the cut-off.”

“Why don’t we go out for dinner? The nice diner in town is open until 9.”

Ronan looked to the group. “Raise your hand if you want to grill shit.”

Matthew and Opal’s hands shot up. Adam’s joined them seconds later.

“I’m grilling shit.” Ronan resolved, making his way towards the kitchen. He made eye contact with Declan as he passed him and shrugged. “Majority rules.”

Ronan, earlier than morning, had pulled out the meat and let it thaw on the counter. He prepped, adding spices before carrying them on top of a tray outside. Opal and Matthew followed, Declan after a moment of exasperation and Adam because he thought he should.

 

* * *

 

They ended up eating on the porch outside. The warmth of the day mellowed and Ronan left, Matthew manning the grill, only to return with a pile of sweaters and blankets. Adam pulled on an overly large sweater, H-A-R-V-A-R-D spelt out along the front. Adam didn’t know what it meant but he recognized it from the sweater he had woken up in four days earlier, the sweater that Ronan was currently wearing. Adam’s was a deep maroon colour and looked as warm as it felt. Ronan wrapped a blanket around Adam, despite being enveloped already, for good measure. Ronan paused a moment when he took a look at the sweater Adam was adorned in, fingers momentarily tightening around the blanket before loosening, allowing the blanket to drape around Adam’s shoulders.

Adam ended up eating two whole hot dogs and munching on the cheetos from a bowl Ronan put out. Opal's fingers were covered in the cheesy dust, licking her hand clean before reaching to grab more.

Ronan grimaced. “And that’s why we gave you a separate bowl.”

Declan leaned against the railing, the sun lowered down the sky, bathing his back in a comfortable warmth, the echo of a hug. Matthew was crouched on the ground, chewing on a hamburger, mustard catching and smearing along his cheek.

They went inside eventually, clambering around the table, chatting and roughhousing. Matthew pulled out boxes of cookies from the back of a cupboard and large glasses for juice. Declan pulled out a beer from the fridge, popping the lid open with a bottle opener. Adam sat on the other side of the table, furthest from him, arms tightly by his side, hyperaware of the drink. It always made his dad in a bad way.

At one point Opal disappeared, crashing on the couch, asleep when Adam peeked around the corner to check on her. He stiffened. But instead of anything bad happening, instead of Ronan thundering towards her and jostling her awake, he just covered her in a blanket made out of brightly coloured wool. He kissed the top of her head that was currently jammed into the crevice between a cushion and the armrest.

Declan took another sip of beer. Adam watched him laugh at whatever Matthew had said and ruffle his hair with affection. Ronan joined them again at the table, taking Opal’s old spot beside Adam, and dunking an Oreo cookie inside his massive glass of milk. When he smiled, there were dark bits of cookie stuck between his teeth. Adam snickered at the mess. Declan took another drink and everything was still okay. Adam felt inexplicably safe. This home had pictures scattered along the walls and warm carpet and a fireplace that you could watch movies by. Adam looked to Ronan, who had been nothing but kind, who had kissed him goodnight when he kissed Opal goodnight. Who hugged Adam when he cried and said it was okay.

He thought about his brand new Transformers shirt upstairs, still in the bag.

Declan took another drink. Adam unwound, hands still firmly clasped in his lap, but uncoiled nonetheless. Ronan poked Adam’s cheek when he noticed his attention straying.

It left a strange feeling in his stomach. Strange, but good.

Ronan caught him staring and grinned, pulling his chair closer to the table They talked quieter for Opal’s sake. At one point Ronan tugged at one of Matthew’s curls and Declan smiled at the two when he thought no one was paying him the attention. Ronan beckoned Adam into conversation, asking him about his day, _wondering_ about him. Adam answered somewhat startled while everyone smiled around him, attentively, refilling his glass of juice even though he’d already had a full one. Sometimes Matthew would tease his older brothers, something only his dimpled grin could get away with it, and he would smile at Adam as if he was letting him in on the joke. Ronan stretched an arm over the back of Adam’s chair. Declan spoke leisurely, Matthew laughed uproariously, usually at Ronan’s expense, and munched on cookies. Adam reached for the box, picking up a cookie for himself, first offering one to Ronan, who declined. He dipped his Oreo in Ronan's milk and when Adam smiled, Ronan returned it, laughing at the mess of crumbs stuck between Adam's teeth and on his chin. 

Declan took another sip. Adam stopped counting. 

Strange.

But good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT chapter: Ronan takes Opal and Adam out for some fun shenanigans. Adam and Ronan talk. 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading or commenting or kudos-ing. It's... amazing? I hope you liked this chapter :) 
> 
> PS: i dropped my toothbrush into the toilet. heartbroken.
> 
> PPS: if u wanna chat i made a tumblr: @cherishadamparrish


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK I UPDATED SO QUICK (imo) LIKE??? Anyways, brought Blue and Henry back ‘cause I love them. Also ft Adam’s love for Transformers.  
> WARNINGS: past child abuse and BRIEF discussions of Adam’s parents. Adam’s /slowly/ learning to trust Ronan better. 
> 
> PS: Opals hooves? Yeah I don’t know. I forgot to deal with that. She has them. Adam’s seen them? Didn’t question them? Lets ignore this plot hole, together.

“You’re visiting a guy named Gerald? Jesus Christ.”

“It’s a quite common name Ronan.”

“I feel bad for those sorry fuckers named Gerald. Does he have a fucking glass eye?”

Declan pursed his lips. He and Matthew were suppose to meet up with an old friend from D.C who happened to be in town. He had wanted to meet up with him but was all too aware of abandoning Ronan with two young children. “Are you sure you want us to leave? We don’t have to go into town. Matt and I can visit Gerald any other time.”

“Nah, you and Jerry and Matt can have a fucking swell time together.”

“Seriously, Ronan -”

“Declan,” the pure attitude Ronan generated in those two syllables was something his Adam would’ve grinned at, or hid a grin behind his hand, if he had been there. “I’ve managed to make it this long without burning the place down. I think I’ll be fine.”

“Dec,” Matthew skidded into the room, cartoons easily heard from the other room where Opal and Adam were currently seated, “are we leaving now or what?”

Declan hesitated. “Perhaps we should -”

Ronan briskly elbowed Declan, who in turn, elbowed back in irritation.

“Come on.” Matthew squeezed his way in between them. “You’ve managed at least a day without fighting.”

Ronan rolled his eyes, ruffling Matthew hair. “Just go.” He looked to Declan in emphasis.

Matthew crossed his arms moving in front of his brothers. “Okay what’s going on?”

“ _Nothing,_ ” They said, unanimous. It was almost impressive that they didn’t practice beforehand.

“Is it about the fact that Adam’s turned into an eight year old and now you’re stuck watching him until he changes back?”

Ronan and Declan looked at him, matching expressions of surprise.

“What?” Matthew shrugged. “Like it wasn’t obvious?”

“You knew?”

“Gee, Adam’s gone and replaced with a kid, who looks _exactly_  like him, with the exact same name and is staying with you despite the fact that you only know upwards of five people. Yeah, it was a tough one.”

A bark of laughter slipped out of Ronan. At Declan’s glare, Ronan grinned, razor sharp.

“Come on Dec, leave Ronan alone. I haven’t seen Jerry in _ages_. Let’s go.”

Declan sighed. “Alright fine.” Declan grabbed his keys off a hook on the wall, shoving them in his pocket, following the slight jingle of metal.

“We’re staying over at Gerald’s overnight,” at Declan’s expression Matthew continued, smiling sweetly, “but we’ll be back tomorrow morning, early enough for Mass.”

“Whatever. Have fun with your nerd friend.”

Ronan joined the other two in the living room, Matthew haphazardly pulling his shoes on while Declan palmed his set of keys.

Adam and Opal looked up curiously at the sound of the door opening, Declan and Matthew stomping out, the latter yelling out a casual goodbye.

“They’re ditching us,” Ronan said, plunking down onto the couch, stretching his arms along the back edge. “I guess it’s just us for the day. It’s weird that you aren’t sitting on actual furniture. What did you do to the couch?”

Opal and Adam were sitting cross-legged, in the center of a rumpled looking blanket on the floor, cartoons playing distantly in the background. Adam shrugged his shoulders in response to Ronan. Opal was busy picking the _Lucky Charms_ marshmallows out of Adam’s bowl and after she finished eating, she slid her bowl towards Adam who gulped down the rest of her milk.

Adam was clad in old shorts and his brand new t-shirt Ronan bought the day before. He wore it proudly, making sure not to spill anything on it, beaming when Ronan complimented it. The night before, after he’d changed into pajamas, he’d gently taken the shirt from the plastic shopping bag and folded it. He refolded it, over and over, making sure there were no creases before leaving the material on the side table next to a strange lamp, that was weirdly shaped; serrated ovals lobed off of the lamp’s column and was painted in a moss green. Adam noticed that when you touched the shapes budding off of the lamp, the brightness of the lamp changed randomly. When he’d first noticed the lamp, he sat there for almost half an hour trying to figure out a pattern.

While Adam had zoned out, subconsciously brushing his hands over his shirt, Opal giggled at the screen beside him. He wasn’t sure what they were watching but every so often, when a new character was introduced, Opal brought him up to speed. She was very invested in Saturday morning cartoons.

“Adam, are you listening?”

Adam nodded, blinking back into the present, focussing back on the screen.

“Jesus,” Ronan scrunched his nose, “what the hell are you watching this time?”

“Cartoons.” Opal kept her eyes on the tv. “Duh.”

Ronan extended his leg, sliding down the couch so that he could poke the back of Opal’s head with his toe. She turned around, sending him her most ferocious glare and whacking his foot away. Ronan grinned.

“I’m so underappreciated in this goddamn household.”

Opal rolled her eyes. Adam kept his gaze focussed on the show because every few seconds Opal checked on his expressions, seeing if he laughed when she did, if he liked the same parts as she did. Ronan spent the next few minutes poking and prodding at Opal’s and Adam’s shoulder while _Looney Tunes_ played in the background, cackling when Opal grabbed and wrapped around Ronan’s leg in retaliation. At Opal’s nod, Adam grabbed Ronan’s other leg and they worked together to pull Ronan off the couch. Ronan had played dead, spreading out while Adam and Opal struggled to pull him down. Ronan ended up having to subtly help them, nudging himself onto the floor until all three were laughing and clumped together.

“Fine, fine, you win. In my defense, it’s two against one.”

Opal and Adam high-fived.

No more than ten minutes later, Opal previously shushing them and forcing everyone to avidly watch the cartoons, there was a brief knock at the door before Ronan heard it swing open. Henry’s voice was clear and familiar and startling, unsurprisingly cheery. Ronan cursed the day he lent out _emergency_ keys to his friends.

“What the fuck is the point of knocking if you’re just going to barge in anyways.” Ronan muttered. He didn’t make a move to greet Henry but rather, crawled back and sprawled along the couch. He couldn’t say the same for Opal and Adam.    

Henry grinned while he entered, grasping two plastic bags. “We come bearing gifts.”

“Henry!” Opal jumped up and ran to him, ramming into him when he barely had enough time to kneel down.

“This is how I want to be greeted, always.” Henry’s face was buried in Opal’s hair, bags dropped on either side of him.

Adam followed Opal, slower and observing the spectacle. Blue emerged from behind them and Adam’s face broke out into a brilliant smile, all teeth and dimples. Adam tackled her in a hug because he was certain that she was going to hug him back. The crown of Adam’s head reached her waist. Blue looked mildly surprised before she kneeled down to hug him properly, affectionately winding her arms around him.

“Okay, switch.” Henry grinned, releasing Opal and leaving his arms open for Adam. Adam left Blue’s embrace, smiling into his shoulder when Blue looked to him, before barreling into Henry’s embrace. He basked in the warmth, hardly noticing Opal’s and Blue’s similar display and smiling up at Henry when he pulled back. His hair was pointy and Adam had the urge to touch it.

“Parrish, my guy, that’s a cool shirt.”

Adam felt radiant. “I got it yesterday! It’s brand new.” He smoothed his hands over the material.

“Quality franchise. Optimus Prime has to be my favourite. You’re a fan?”

Adam nodded enthusiastically.

“Well then I think you’re going to really enjoy what we brought over.”

In truth, Henry had called before, asking Ronan of some of young Adam’s interests. He may have splurged on Transformer-themed toys.

“I picked out most of the toys.” Blue grinned.

Henry nudged her shoulder, sweetly tweaking her nose. “I can’t take credit, Wendy bird here has a knack for tasteful toys.”

Opal squealed. “Let’s see!”

“Jesus Christ,” Ronan called out from the living room, “let them come through the door first.”

“Nice to see you too Lynch.” Blue shouted back.

They all tumbled towards the living room, the group crouching down on the floor, Henry and Blue rummaging through the bags and pulling out various objects. Adam’s eyes were the size of dollar signs at the large amount of toys brought over. Opal hovered excitedly over Blue’s shoulder, hugging Blue sloppily from behind when she handed Opal a brightly coloured package of Play Doh.

“Great,” Ronan said, elongating the syllables, “can’t wait to clean that out of the carpet later.”

"When did you become a 30 year old suburban mom, Lynch?" Henry grinned. 

“Adam, here, I picked this out for you.” Blue handed Adam a colouring book and a 64 pack of crayons. Adam held it close to his chest. “You were so good at colouring last time we were at Nino’s, we couldn’t let your talent go to waste.”

Adam felt inexplicably proud and pleased and his face was extremely hot. He felt that his body couldn’t contain his emotions. He felt like the Grinch when his heart grew three sizes, overloaded with joy. Adam only knew that reference because Opal and Ronan made him watch Christmas movies when he mentioned that he hadn’t before. He felt overwhelmed.

“Thank you, Blue I-” He fumbled for words. Blue lightly touched his shoulder and smiled. He hugged her again, rambling incoherently.

When he pulled away he looked back at the cover of his colouring book.

He vowed to make the first picture for Blue.

He clutched his crayon packet.  

 _A 64 pack of crayons._ He’d seen classmates with packages filled with the same number of crayons but had never thought he’d have one for himself. _64_ different colours.

Opal barreled into Adam’s side, showing off glow-in-the-dark-bracelets. She had at least 4 on each wrist and a couple connected together to make necklaces. She gave one to Adam to wear too and forced Ronan to wear one as well, who feigned reluctance.

Henry pulled out a multitude of Transformers figurines, cars that you were able to transform into their robot counterparts and Adam reached for his favourite. Opal was already ripping into one of the packages. Adam thanked Henry the same way he thanked Blue, each time a toy was gestured his way until he was surrounded by mismatched toys and ripped packaging. It all felt so unbelievable that Adam thought he might’ve been dreaming. He hoped he didn’t wake up if he was.

 

* * *

 

After a while, Ronan left, announcing farm duties, leaving the four alone.

“Oh my god.” Henry grinned. “I completely forgot about this.” He waved the box at Blue who rolled her eyes.

“What is it?” Opal asked, almost bouncing from where she sat.  

Blue was busy building a mountain of Play Doh. Opal and Adam were playing with the Transformers toys together.

“Well, my sweet ladybug, it’s a bracelet making kit.”

Blue glanced at the package and snorted. “You would pick the most obnoxious bracelet-making assortment ever.”

“I like a challenge.” Henry grinned. “Gather around children, we’re making bracelets.”

At first Adam seemed wary as Henry spread out containers filled with different coloured and shaped beads. He handed out the plastic string it came with, tying one end with a knot so that you were able to drop beads down the length of the strand.

However, once everyone started creating bracelets, chattering and conversing, complimenting each other’s work and Opal chewing on the string when no one was looking, Adam started to become more enthusiastic. Adam was hyper focused on his work, plucking out beads and creating little patterns. He looked to Blue and Henry, both who were leaning against each other, laughing and languidly collecting beads and smiled. He was very aware of the toys surrounding them, toys these two had _paid_ for and _given_ to him and Opal, without a second thought. When he finished two bracelets, he crawled towards them, carefully holding them for Henry so that he could tie the ends together. When he tried to give them back to Adam, Adam only took one back.

“That one’s, um, I made that for you.” Adam felt nervous, awkwardly nudging his cheek on his shoulder. Henry’s eyes widened, the edges of his mouth slowly climbing into his signature smile. “Thank you. For the gifts, I mean.” Adam stammered through it but he made it. He didn’t think he was very good at giving.

Henry immediately pulled the bracelet onto his wrist. “Thank you, Adam, I’m honoured and I will wear it always.” Henry picked up a bracelet, a pattern of pink, lavender and blue, in that order, and handed it to Adam. “I made this one for you.”

Adam slid it on his wrist. “Thank you.”

He did the same for Blue, gifting her the bracelet he made, and her in turn, giving him a bracelet as well. Blue’s creations were vivid and bright and so very disorienting. By the time everyone was getting tired of bracelet-making, Adam’s arm was covered. Adam’s favourite was the one him and Opal had made together, a matching set of friendship bracelets. Adam didn’t think he’d ever be able to stop smiling here.

Light footsteps treaded along the floorboards distantly, everyone too absorbed in their work to acknowledge the sound.

“Jesus, what are you nerds doing?”

Everyone jolted at the sound. Leave it to Ronan to ruin the peaceful ambiance of the room. He was covered in grime, visibly soaked in sweat but grinning like he’d won the lottery. Adam fisted a stray bracelet he’d made.

Blue scrunched her nose. “You look disgusting.”

“Thanks, Maggot, I think the same of you everytime I see you wearing Dick’s pastel hoodies.”

“Go shower, Lynch.”

“You know I could really use a hug right about now,” Ronan waggled his eyes, spreading his arms. His sleeves were rolled up to his elbow, dirt dried on his forearms and skin slightly red from the sun, “come on, Sargent, show me some love.”

Blue slid backwards, sitting defensively against the wall, balling up the Play Doh until she made a lopsided pellet. She raised her arm as if she was about to launch it. “Don’t you dare come near me Lynch or I swear to _God_ \- ”

“That really hurts.”

“Go bathe, you’re making the room smell like cow shit.”

“I don’t even own any cows.”

“Kerah,” Opal interrupted. She snatched her bracelet and Adam’s hand and walked towards Ronan. She wrinkled her nose in distaste but continued onwards like a soldier going into war. “We made you bracelets. Look. You have to wear it everyday.”

Opal presented her creation, a conglomerate of brightly coloured, mismatched beads on a thick pink string. Most of the beads were large and clunky: star-shaped and heart-shaped and strange swirls. It didn’t look like it had much of a colour scheme, just random bursts of oranges and yellows in between lime greens and sky blues. Opal beamed, proud.

“Jesus Christ,” Ronan murmured, but he seemed severely charmed, grabbing a rag from his pocket and thoroughly wiping his hands before he touched it.

“Look at Adam’s too! We made ours together.”

Adam held his out as well, more confident in gifting it to Ronan after Blue’s and Henry’s reactions but nervous nonetheless. His was more subtle, as subtle as one could be from a cheap bracelet-making package that highlighted on obnoxiously bright colours. His bracelet was calmer, repetitive colours of blues and greens and blues and greens. All of the beads were the same square shape except for one that was in the shape of a star. Ronan admired the bracelets, even the ones that Blue tossed at him, cackling loudly, and Henry’s which were overly intricate for a children’s bracelet-making package.

“These are great, you all better have left some beads because there’s no way i’m not making you all personalized bracelets.”

Blue waved her hands in dismissal, not so subtly pointing towards the stairs, her beacon of light, the pathway towards the shower. Ronan left, the bracelets carefully wrapped in his palm.

When he returned, he was wearing each of the bracelets alongside his leather ones that Adam noticed Ronan had never taken off. Adam looked pleasantly surprised, like he half expected Ronan to have thrown out his bracelet by now. It set off something warm in Adam’s stomach to see everyone proudly wearing something he had made them and to, in turn, be gifted his own. He fingered the string of a loose bracelet, the one nearest to his wrist, in wonderment. He thought about a time when he had brought his mother back a drawing he’d made, when he was in grade 2, a messy scrawl of trees and birds. He worked on it as long as he could, staying inside during recess to finish. She folded it when she got it and left it on the table, murmuring a thanks. Later, he found it crumpled outside the trailer and received an earful from his father. He remembered a time when he was crouched on the ground, halfheartedly toying with the Transformer his teacher had gifted him, in his room, overhearing a spiteful conversation between his parents that made his stomach turn to stone. He clutched at his bracelets. He would treasure these forever.  

 

* * *

 

 

It was late when he approached Ronan. Blue and Henry had left, no more than an hour ago and Opal had disappeared, probably frolicking outside to find interesting things she’d later show to Adam and Ronan.

Ronan stood in the kitchen, rifling through a cupboard when he heard footsteps paddling along the flooring.

Ronan looked up. “I have a funny feeling that Blue raided my kitchen before she left and took my favourite cinnamon bun cookies."

“Can I talk to you a second?” Adam fiddled with his hands.

Ronan grunted when his elbow accidentally hit the edge of the counter but nodded, distantly registering Adam’s words. “Sure, what’s up.”

“I-”

Ronan looked up.

A syllable was all it took. 

He immediately straightened his posture when Adam’s expression was far more serious and more alike his older self than it had been since he’d first woken up four days ago. He shut the cupboard, kneeling down in front of Adam so that they were eye level. “You okay?”

Adam’s eyes were downcast, trained onto the floor. “Mom and Dad aren’t coming back for me, are they?”

Ronan’s chest squeezed. Immediately he said, “No they are. They are. They just… they’re really caught up with that family thing.”

Adam stayed silent. Ronan felt frantic. He hated Adam’s parents, everything they’d done to a child who never, in any universe, deserved any of it, pain that Ronan wanted to burn away from Adam’s memory with newer softer ones. Ronan also knew that he couldn’t very well tell Adam that, he was eight years old, a goddamn kid. He shouldn’t have to deal with any of this at all.

Ronan was also unsure of the extent of Adam’s abuse. He was very aware of how out of depth he was. He didn't want to do anything wrong, none of this was Adam's fault, not in the slightest. 

Ronan continued after a moment's hesitation. “Would you want to live here? If you could?”

Adam’s face broke out in conflict. He did, _he did_ , he wanted nothing more than to live here forever, to be loved and to love, to wake up and make pancakes with Opal and Ronan every morning. To make drawings for Ronan at school and to know that he’d put it on the fridge with the rest. He thought of his parents. It felt wrong to be somewhere where his parents weren’t. It felt wrong that he felt so loved here. “What about mom and dad?”

“Do you want to live with them?”

“They’re my parents.” Adam said. Like it was an answer. 

“But are you happy there? Happier than here?”

“I don’t know.” Adam’s voice was muted. Ronan strained to hear when he spoke but didn’t tell Adam to speak louder. “Sometimes, when - sometimes my -”

Adam struggled to find the right footing. His voice was a myriad of second guesses and stumbling to voice his thoughts. His mind was strangled and strange and he wasn’t sure what was normal anymore. His parents in the trailer, attending a school with the same kids who shot at empty cans after school with pellet guns and lived where he did, was all he’d ever known. The Barns, Ronan and Opal and Blue, Gansey and Henry, were a whole new world to him.

Ronan couldn’t stop thinking about how when he spoke, Adam heard him perfectly from both ears.

Finally, Adam responded. “I like it here.”

Not quite an admission, but almost.

“We like you here too. Opal and me. Hell, I can't get Blue and Henry and Gansey to stay away when you're here." Ronan brushed Adam's shoulder. "We're here for you always, Adam.”

Ronan didn’t push further about Adam’s parents. He knew they were far away, he knew they weren’t coming back for him, weren’t looking for him, he hardly thought they remembered their miracle of a son. In a twisted way this filled Ronan with comfort. They didn't deserve a son like Adam. They didn't deserve to breathe the same air he did. Adam deserved kind, loving parents who appreciated and supported and loved him, unconditionally. Still, he hoped that Adam would revert back soon before this snowballed into a bigger issue.

For now, this was ok. 

Adam stood awkwardly and immediately Ronan was assaulted with an idea. He stood, briefly going outside to call out to Opal to come back inside, haphazardly grabbing coats. 

Adam looked to him in confusion. He held a coat, that Ronan passed him, in his hands, briefly glancing at Opal who stood in the doorway, clutching weird objects. Probably rocks. Maybe broken sticks. “Where are we going?”

Ronan pulled his leather jacket on, bending down to untie the knots of Opal’s laces and retying them. Ronan looked to Adam, while he was still knelt down, his dark eyes illuminating his jubilance. “We’re going to a movie theatre.”

 

* * *

It was the first idea that popped into mind and a few days prior, it just so happened that Adam briefly mentioned how he’d never been to a theatre. Ronan led them through the aisle, the theatre sparse, lights still on. They’d come so early that even the ads hadn't begun playing yet. To be fair, this was a spontaneous decision and Ronan was lucky that there was a kid-appropiate movie that was even available. 

Adam held down the seat, climbing on the cushiony material, trying to avoid spilling his tray of popcorn, drink and a chocolate kinder egg. Ronan splurged on snacks, he was clutching a large popcorn bag himself, and Opal and Adam waddled behind him, carrying the "children's fun pack" tray. At the last moment, Ronan took it from Adam’s careful grasp before returning it once Adam was firmly seated. He stared at the black glossy screen stretched across the front of the room. It was huge. Opal munched on her popcorn, unconcerned, while Adam surveyed the area, various groups of people clumped around the room chatting carelessly.

Adam leaned over to Opal. “That TV is huge.”

Opal looked over at him, running her tongue over the kernels of popcorn stuck in her teeth, nodding vigorously.

“Awesome.” Adam whispered.

All of a sudden the screen turned on in the midst of a banking commercial, the soft chatter continuing pleasantly around Adam while he goggled at the massive screen. He’d never seen a movie this big. He’d hardly watched movies at all.

“Kerah,” Opal said, pointing at the screen, during a mundane commercial on kitchen sinks. “I need that.”

“Are you pointing at a fucking garburator?”

Opal nodded like this was an everyday occurrence. “I want one in my room.”

“Why?”

“It’s chewy.” Opal spoke like she put a lot of thought into this assessment.

“You're not getting a fucking garburator. Ask for candy or toys like a normal kid.”

Opal looked to Adam for support, who hesitated briefly. “...what’s a gar-ber-a-ter?”

Opal swung her feet while she answered, stuffing a handful of popcorn in her mouth, uncaring of whether or not Adam or Ronan could see the mush in her mouth. “Robots who eat bad food.”

“Jesus Christ, chew with your mouth closed.” Ronan dramatically wiped at his shirt, bunching the fabric. “You’re getting shit everywhere.”

“Robots!” Opal responded.

Adam nodded enthusiastically beside her. “You should get robots.”

Ronan heaved a long sigh at the absurdity of the entire conversation, the edges of his lips curving upwards despite the reprimanding disbelief he was hoping for. In the end, a unruly grin split across his face in concession. “One robot for each of us. I choose huge drill that also functions as a saw. Adam?”

Adam’s lips were pursed in concentration but was saved from answering when the lighting of the room abruptly dimmed to a stark black.

“What’s happening?” Adam looked startled, turning towards Opal and Ronan.

“Previews.” Ronan whispered. "Always a capitalist agenda."

Adam sat back as movie previews began to play, slowly popping individual popcorn pieces in his mouth when Opal nudged the bag towards his stomach. She herself was stuffing her face, licking the butter off her fingers. Even though Ronan had his own popcorn bag, he would occasionally steal handfuls from Opal’s because each time, she would turn to him and silently glare to him in open indignation before focussing back on the screen.

Once the previews ended, Opal delightedly prodded at Adam’s shoulder, who returned her eager expression.

It was starting.

 

* * *

 

It was around the 45 minute mark that Ronan’s focus was starting to deteriorate. He always paid an inordinate amount of attention to the movies he’d take Opal to because it was tradition to go out for ice cream afterwards and have a lengthy discussion on what they’d just watched: usually Opal chatting endlessly with chocolate ice cream smeared across the lower half of her face and chocolatey residue dripping down her fingers into a sticky mess. The times that Adam accompanied them resulted in the three of them occupying a small booth, Ronan on the opposite side of Adam and Opal, watching as the two discussed the movie animatedly at great length. Ronan would blatantly defend the actions of the worst character to rile them up and sometimes, the three of them would end up staying until it was late enough for Opal’s eyes to start drooping, her words reluctantly slurring as she pressed a cheek against Adam’s side while he wound an arm around her. Other times, Ronan and Adam would sit next to each other, leaning into one another’s warmth, matching soft grins on their faces as Opal earnestly spoke of her favourite character. It was until Opal crawled underneath the table, popping on their side and sliding in between them, that the conversation usually shifted from discussions of the movie’s storyline to more ludicrous scenarios.

Now, Ronan looked over at Opal and Adam. Both were heavily invested in the storyline, watching the animated characters with unyielding interest. Adam, in particular, look idolized. The light from the screen highlighted his small face, making his eyes shine from under the nacreous glare. His tray was ignored on his lap, the opening of his popcorn bag slightly tilted towards Opal, who would occasionally reach over and grab a handful. At one moment, when Ronan had apparently missed a scintillating plot twist, Adam excitedly nudged at Opal’s shoulder, awkwardly lifting his arm over the seat rest and popcorn bag to reach her properly. Opal grinned, animatedly whispering in his ear, and a fond smile unwove on Ronan’s face.

Neither child noticed Ronan’s attention focussed on them, both too infatuated with the movie.

Afterwards, Ronan took them for ice cream, keeping the tradition alive. It wasn’t quite the same, not even close, but a quietude descended inside Ronan nonetheless.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Appreciate you guys so much. I write for u guys and comments/kudos and even just reading this lame-ass fic is so encouraging. Thank you, I love you, we’re married, it’s going well. 
> 
> PS: I KNOW this fic is getting boring (like we GET it, Adam's adorable, everyone loves him). I swear I'll add some plot next chapter. Or I'll get to the part we're all waiting for faster.
> 
> PPS: Tryna write another pynch fic but I'm stuck. Any ideas? I'm thinking about a Tutor!AU (inspired by LydiaStJames bc it was lovely) but what are your opinions. I'm a fan of AU's so :)))


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De-aged adam fic…. I’ve been neglecting u…. Ya girl is dying out. I’ve recently posted 3 other fics if you’re interested. Fake-dating fic (Adagio) readers: yes I will update! I just need to post a prompt fic beforehand and then i’ll post the final chapter.  
> PS: more Adam and Gansey because a few ppl asked for it! 
> 
> Warnings: discussions of past child abuse. Mention of homophobia. 
> 
> Enjoy 9.5K of almost no plot!

The morning where the Lynches attended Mass was a chaotic one. Matthew and Declan had arrived the morning of with bags of greasy breakfast food.

The night before, after returning from the theatre, Opal and Adam had collapsed in bed once Ronan had made them change out of their dirtied clothes. Adam’s eyelids drooped while he brushed his teeth halfheartedly and Opal all out refused, slumping against the edge of the cabinet. Ronan ended up having to carry each of them in his arms, gently tucking them into their respective beds and leaving soft kisses against their foreheads.

Now, Opal and Adam were hoisted on top of the island in the kitchen, munching on breakfast sandwiches, still dressed in their rumpled sleepwear.

“Jeez, how late were two out last night?” Matthew chuckled, pulling up a chair and reaching for his own breakfast. He was already dressed in a buttoned up dress shirt and formal dark pants.

“Kerah took us to get ice cream after the movie.” Opal’s face was a mess and bits of egg were smeared along her chin. “It’s tradition.”

“I had mango ice cream,” Adam grinned sleepily. His hair was tousled along his forehead, matted in the strangest places and the sleeves of his pajama shirt were excessively long. Even though he shoved the sleeves up his forearm, they’d always managed to unfurl down his arms, the edges of the fabric dipping into his half eaten sandwich. “It was really good.”

“And who suggested the mango ice cream?” Ronan asked as he entered the room. He was still in the midst of getting dressed but grinned at Adam all the same. He knew Adam loved mango ice cream, it was the flavour Adam had usually chosen before he had de-aged, so he suggested it with a surety that this Adam would appreciate it. And he had.

“You did.” Adam grumbled fondly. Adam warmly eyed the bracelets that he and Opal made that Ronan still wore on his wrists, the strange plethora of chunky colours strange amongst Ronan’s usual attire of black. Adam took another bite of his sandwich, shaking his arms to displace the fabric of his sleeves when they got in the way.

Ronan approached, gently folding Adam’s sleeves until the bunched fabric reached his elbow.

“Thank you.” Adam said, voice light and cheery in a way that was now a normal occurrence.

“You’re welcome.” Ronan gently poked Adam’s nose and then did the same to Opal, whose face crumbled in protest. Ronan peered over his shoulder at his younger brother. “How was staying at your nerd friend’s place?”

“Gerald was great! He made us the best pie I’ve ever had in my life. Dec cried while eating it.”

Ronan snorted. “Crying requires having feelings. Declan can’t relate.”

Declan swiftly entered, impeccably dressed despite the fact that no one else was, rolling his eyes at the latter half of the conversation. He knocked on his chest like he would a hollow cardboard box. “Yep, you're right. Still dead inside. I like to check sometimes.” He eyed Ronan’s attire. “And you’re still not dressed. We leave in 45 minutes, Ronan.”

“No one else is dressed and I’m the one who gets called out for it.”

“I’m dressed.” Matthew corrected cheerfully.

Declan readjusted his tie. “Everyone else who isn’t dressed is below the age of 10.”

Ronan rolled his eyes. He lifted Opal from the counter and then Adam. “Let's go get changed before Declan has a hernia.”

“What’s a her-nia?” Adam asked.

“It’s when all your insides spill out.”

Declan scoffed. “That is _not_ what a hernia is.”

“Whatever.”

Ronan paraded Opal and Adam up the steps. Opal ran up ahead and Ronan chased her, biting the air as he approached her. She squealed when he caught her and swung her around before carrying her over his shoulder like he would a sack of potatoes.

“You’re mine now, Runt.”

“Adam!” Opal playfully screeched. “Save me from this beast.”

“Okay rude.”

“I’ll help you, Opal!” Adam ran forward only for Ronan to swoop down and pull Adam up with his other arm. After a moment of rearrangement, both Opal and Adam were dangling over Ronan’s back, giggling and holding hands.

In the excitement, Opal kicked the side of Ronan’s stomach with her hoof and he let out a strained exhale.

“Careful where you put that thing.”

Opal looked over her shoulder sheepishly. “Sorry, Kerah.”

When they arrived at Opal’s bedroom, Ronan plunked her down on her bed.

“Get dressed Brat.”

She stuck her tongue out but leapt off her bed in search of some clothes. She loved choosing out the most mismatched outfits, those that had some semblance to what Blue must’ve worn when she was younger, even when they weren’t appropriate for the season.

Ronan deposited Adam on Matthew’s bed next.

“Your turn to get dressed.” Adam grinned as he sat up from where he was sprawled on the mattress, hair boyishly mussed. His cheeks were red from hanging off of Ronan’s back and his smile showcased his missing tooth. Ronan opened up one of Matthew’s drawers. “I washed your Transformers shirt, if you want to wear it again. And then some of Matt’s shorts, since it’s suppose to be warm today.”

“Okay!”

Ronan tossed Adam his outfit, who smoothly folded the material.

“Where are we going again?” Adam peered at Ronan, curious.

“Declan, Matt and I are going to church,” at Adam’s confused glance Ronan clarified, “which is a family thing we do every sunday.” He didn’t feel like delving into the introduction of God and Catholicism. “We’re dropping you and Opal off at Foxway with Blue before we head over.”

“We get to see Blue?”

If it was possible, Adam’s smile stretched wider. It was strange to see Adam this ecstatic as his default expression. Ronan couldn’t help but return his own smile, his body saturated with content.

“Yeah, you get to hang out with her for a couple hours. I’m going to get dressed and then I’ll be back,” Ronan moved to leave the room and find his own clothes. He liked to leave it to the last minute incase it spurred Declan into becoming catatonic.

By the time Ronan returned, dressed in a dark suit, pristine to perfection, Adam was sitting on the bed, obediently dressed and reading one of the Matthew’s old books as he waited. He could hear Opal crashing around in her own room.

“You ready to head out?”

Adam jolted, looking up at Ronan before, strangely, his cheeks tinged rose. He nodded, averting his gaze and awkwardly shutting his book.

“Brat,” Ronan hollered down the corridor. “We’re leaving, let's go.”

Ronan started down the hall, Adam following close behind in silence while Opal staggered out of her room. She was clad in a bright orange skirt, paired with patterned leggings underneath and a green shirt with turtles decorated over the fabric. She had fingerless gloves on, despite the blazing heat of the summer sun, and a worn toque with a skull sewn in the center, above her forehead.

Ronan grinned at her taste while he readjusted his tie.

They all barrelled down the steps.

“Christ, you three are loud.” Declan muttered. “Matthew’s already in the car with an extra car seat set up.”

Adam helped Opal tie on her shoes before tying his own and running out the door.

Declan glanced at the bright bracelets still on Ronan’s wrist, a juxtaposition to the black and white suit he was wearing, but didn’t acknowledge it except for the slight quirk of his brow.

Ronan scowled. “What.”

Declan sighed, “Nothing,” and tossed Ronan the keys.  

 

* * *

 

By the time Ronan had parked and walked Opal and Adam up the pathway that led to the entrance, the door had already swung open where Maura stood. She was barefoot in a pair of old tattered jeans and a flowy maroon top. Adam still felt strange in the presence of new company but Opal quickly trampled past him while he stuck next to Ronan.

“Maura!” Opal screeched, careening face first into her thighs.

Maura laughed musically, her voice struck at a constant hum. “Lovely to see you again, Opal.” She directed her gentle smile past Opal, “and Adam,” Maura said, even though no introductions had been made, “nice you to meet you. I’m Maura.”

“Nice to meet you too, ma’am.” Adam instinctively raised his arm to shake her hand, which Maura took, rather charmed.

Behind them, a resounding honk drove them out of their introductory greetings. Matthew, who was sitting in the back, had leaned over the driver’s seat and pressed on the horn. They were too far away to understand the words being exchanged but Declan looked to be chastising Matthew.

“That’s my cue.” Ronan turned to Opal. “Stop bringing home pine cones.” And then he looked at Adam. “Can you make sure she doesn’t steal pinecones from here?”

Adam nodded fervently, cheeks tinging under Ronan’s attention. Ronan didn’t seem to notice as he continued, conversing simple pleasantries with the lady on the doorstep.

When Adam had watched Disney movies with Ronan and Opal, he found himself admiring both Belle’s passion for reading and Aladdin’s clever and playful demeanor. Adam and Opal were always chattering amongst themselves. Adam vividly remembered when he had first asked Opal who this other Adam was and how she had casually answered that he was Ronan’s boyfriend. Adam had been confused at the prospect. He remembered when he was out with his father in public, how he would bellow words that Adam didn’t know, when he saw two boys holding hands. It was the first time Adam had seen two boys together in the same way a boy and a girl were supposed to be together and it was the first time he had noticed that it wasn’t okay. His father had clamped his giant hand around Adam’s jaw, after the two boys had disappeared, and hissed the same words against Adam’s ear, warning him to not be like them, descriptive of the punishment. His father’s rancid breath filled Adam’s nostrils and he didn’t quite understand what his father meant but he nodded hysterically, obediently in agreement. His mother was silent by his side and they continued into the worn down market like nothing happened. Adam was shaking, refusing to look over his shoulder at where the boys once stood, hands clasped together and happily swinging in between them, before his father had ruined it. Ronan and Opal and Adam loved to watch movies together. In the safe comfort of the Barns, squished in between Ronan and Opal, Adam let himself quietly marvel at both the princes and the princesses.

Ronan, clad in a dark suit, was dressed similar to that of a handsome Disney prince.  

The resemblance made Adam flustered and embarrassed. Ronan was kind, in the same way a Disney princess would be, and he thought about the way Ronan would laugh at his jokes or kiss the top of his head without reason.

Adam was brought back to the present when a hand gently knocked against his shoulder. “Earth to Adam.” Ronan poked Adam’s forehead. “This thing on?”

“Leave him be,” Maura looked to Adam thoughtfully. She had a face that was kind and soft. Immediately, Adam thought of his mother. Her face was greyer and her hair was thinner and her voice sounded more tired. “Blue’s out back if you two would like to join her. Who knows what she’s up to.”

Opal grabbed Adam’s hand. “I can show you where to go, Adam. I come here a lot.” She tugged at Adam’s arm, marching down the stairs and around the house, towards a pale blue colored wooden gate.

“Yeah, I’ll miss you guys too.” Ronan called after them.

Opal whirled around, throwing Ronan her most annoyed expression, tongue darting out and eyes screwed shut before turning back.

Adam watched as Ronan walked back to the car, his jacket slightly fluttering behind him in tune with the light breeze, Matthew settling back into his seat at Ronan’s return. Opal unhinged the lock on the gate.

They found Blue perched on top of a patchy blanket painting her toe nails. The sun was still rising, the sky a fusion of oranges and purples but Blue didn’t seem to mind. Her hair tumbled helplessly against the breeze that made an appearance every few moments. Blue reminded Adam of a Disney princess. She was brave and smart and kind and she had really pretty eyes.

Blue must’ve noticed the two bodies in her peripheral vision because she perked up, grinning widely.

“I would come over there but my nail polish is still wet. This is literally the worst part. I am so impatient.”

“Can I paint my nails too?” Opal immediately plopped herself on the blanket next to Blue, rifling through the different colors of nail varnish.   

Adam trotted behind Opal. Blue was still crouched on the ground but he went to her anyways and wrapped her in a comfortable hug. His arms loosely came around her neck while he enveloped her from the side, his cheek pressed against the top of her head. Her hair clip was poking his cheek but Blue laughed, bright and sweet and Adam figured that it was okay.

“Hi Blue.” Adam said as he pulled away.

“Missed you too, Adam. And you’re still wearing our awesome bracelets.” Adam hadn’t taken the beaded bracelets off. “Same.” Blue lifted her wrist to showcase her own, ones that Adam and Opal had given her very clearly included.

“I choose this one!” Opal said from behind. Adam sat down, cross legged, watching as Opal lifted up a bright yellow colour. “It matches my leggings, see!”

“Go for it. But we’re sitting here until our nails are dried,” Blue added. The last time they had painted their nails, Opal had lost all patience and ruined her nails before they’d been able to dry. The skin around her nails were dyed the sparkly green she had chosen, which Blue found hilarious and Ronan found less so. “You want to paint your nails too Adam?”

Adam stared at her in confusion. “Nail polish is for girls.”

“Nail polish is for anyone.” Blue smiled reassuringly. She wasn’t paying Adam any attention as she gently brushed the red polish against her toe nails. “Right, Opal?”

Opal nodded affirmatively. “Kerah and Adam 2 let me paint their nails.” At Blue’s confused glance, Opal briefly explained, “this Adam is called Adam 1 and other Adam is called Adam 2.”

“Ah. Good system.”

“I don’t… think I’d be very good at it.” Adam hesitated.

Blue ended up painting Adam’s fingernails a shade of royal blue, a colour of his own choosing, while Opal messily coloured her nails. At first Adam felt strange, having Blue decorate his nails with the cool droplets of a deep blue, but soon it became fun. Opal struggled with painting her right hand but refused to quit which led to yellow smears scattered along the skin near the nail. Adam became more comfortable and pulled off his shoes and socks to paint his toe nails himself, the same tone as his fingernails to match.

It was the three of them, spread on a worn blanket that had different patches of fabric sewn together, painting their nails. Adam carefully stroked the colour along his toe nails, with the same concentration he would when colouring with Opal back home, conversing delightly with Blue and Opal.

Adam carefully shifted so that his knees were pulled to his chest as he was crouched down and lightly blew on his toenails and fingernails in the same way Blue had. He lifted his hands daintily and fanned them to get them to dry faster, awkwardly fluttering them up and down.

At one point, Maura came out with snacks and refreshments, while the three were isolated on the raggedy blanket. And soon Gansey peeked in from over the gate before letting himself in and joining the spectacle.

Adam and Opal waved to Gansey in acknowledgement while he bent down to peck Blue’s cheek. Adam looked at his nails a little nervous. It was one thing to have them painted around Blue and Opal; it was another to display them in front of others. Gansey didn’t seem to mind, smiling warmly at the three of them.

“I hope you don’t mind me crashing your party.” Gansey said in amusement.

“I don’t know,” Blue teased, looking to Opal and Adam, “should we let this guy join in?”

Opal and Adam looked to each other, as if they were mentally discussing the repercussions of allowing Gansey to join before solemnly agreeing that he was allowed. Blue barked out a rough burst of laughter at their seriousness. Gansey settled in amongst them, fitting in the integral way he always did, shoulder’s brushing Blues and Opal’s feet propped on his knee and Adam talking animatedly from the front of him.

Blue sighed, tilting her head towards the sun.   


* * *

 

When Ronan returned and joined them in the backyard, his suit was more rumpled looking, tie hanging loosely from around his neck and sleeves rolled up to his elbows. With the sleeves of his shirt rolled, it left his beaded bracelets on full display.  

Opal had disappeared inside with Calla at some point, which left Blue and Adam and Gansey still lounging on the quilt outside.

“Ronan!” Gansey cheered when he noticed him, causing Blue and Adam’s attentions to jolt. “How was Mass?”

Ronan shrugged. “Same old same old. Dropped Matt and Declan at some place for lunch. Figured I’d pick up the two squirts before going to eat.”

“I’m offended. Do you think we don’t feed them here?” Blue quirked a slender brow.

“The last time Opal visited she came home eating pinecones. I trust no one here.”

Blue glanced at Adam, to say something teasingly at Ronan’s expense but noticed his cheeks slightly flushed in Ronan’s presence.

“Really Ronan,” Gansey tsked. “Your suit is getting quite old. It wouldn’t hurt to get a newer one.”

It was still in great condition save from a handful of hardly noticeable tears that accompanied most of Ronan’s clothes due to farm duties, Opal shenanigans or general clumsiness.

“It’s fine.” Ronan sighed dramatically. “No one can tell except for your bug-eyes, Dick.”

Gansey huffed, affronted. Blue held a hand over her mouth to hide her smile. Gansey noticed this and sent her a wounded expression to which she rolled her eyes, running a hand through his soft locks.

“I think it looks nice.” Adam squeaked out. His face was very red. He quickly averted his gaze. “Um, can I go to the bathroom?”

Blue grinned knowingly. “Go for it, it’s just inside, past the stairs.”

Adam shyly made his way towards the back door. At his receding steps, Blue clasped her hands together, cooing.

She grinned gleefully. “Oh my god. He’s crushing on you so hard Ronan.”

“What?” Ronan sounded perplexed but he silently admitted to noticing Adam’s unusual behavior.

“It’s probably strange for him to see you dressed like a human instead of your weird motorcycle look. You don’t even own a motorcycle.”

“Are you really one to be judging clothing choices, Sargent?”

“Hey now, Ronan.” Gansey interrupted, placating.

“Dick,” Ronan sounded exasperated, “don’t even get me started on you.”

Gansey was clad in brightly coloured turquoise sweater, khaki shorts and gloriously hideous boat shoes. It looked as if a Republican’s only child had vomited all over him.

Gansey looked affronted. “I’ll have you know that this is very popular clothing attire right now.”

Blue consolingly patted at Ganseys arm. “You’re clueless, I forgive you, it’s one of your horrible flaws I’m willing to endure.”

Gansey didn’t seem to mind what Blue had said, had hardly even registered what she had uttered based on the way he was hyper focussed of her touch on his arm.

“God,” Ronan scrunched his nose at Gansey’s lovestruck expression and Blue’s smitten smile, “you’re both disgusting.”

Blue rolled her eyes. “I really don’t get why Adam likes your weird face.”

“I think it’s rather adorable.” Gansey mused.

Ronan himself felt flattered at the idea of a younger Adam harbouring a crush on him. Most kids were usually intimidated at the sight of Ronan. It was easy to forget that Adam wasn’t like most kids. Still, Ronan snorted petulantly.  

“I get it, you want to adopt him, Christ.”

“Actually, I was hoping I’d be able to steal him away today.”

“I knew you had ulterior motives.”

Gansey snorted. “Hardly. I just haven’t been able to visit with Adam one-on-one. I was thinking of bringing him to the little festival they have in town, the one down the road from-”

“I don’t need coordinates, Dick, I live here too.”

“Wow,” Blue glared at Ronan, “you were almost not an asshole for 13 whole seconds.”

Adam returned more composed, skipping down the steps from inside, carefully shutting the door behind him.

“Adam!” Gansey said, cheerfully. ““Everyone’s else hogged you this whole time. I figured we could spend time together. There’s a small theme park about half an hour away that I think you might enjoy.”

“Is Opal coming too?”

Ronan shook his head. “She’s not a fan of rollercoasters.”

Gansey smiled brightly. “It’d just be us two for the rest of the day. Does that sound okay?”

Adam looked to Ronan, who grinned reassuringly. Adam hadn’t spent an awful amount with Gansey but he was kind and he’d bought Adam his very own toothbrush. Adam found himself nodding to Gansey’s suggestion.

 

* * *

 

They left soon after, Opal and Adam waving to each other from their respective cars. The drive was somewhat long, with lengthy pockets of silences, but Gansey let Adam choose which music listen to despite the fact that Adam was clueless in this department. When they arrived, Adam peered out the window, eyes wide at the strange rides that were visible over the fence. It was hardly anything, it was insubstantial compared to parks that existed elsewhere but it had all the classic rides and Gansey loved bringing Blue and Henry last summer.

Adam felt the swooping feel of excitement ignite under his skin. He remembered passing this very area while he was with his parents but the thought of actually being able to visit, to afford a ticket and be one of the children riding inside of the rollercoaster seemed unattainable. Gansey turned the radio down, cutting the engine.

After purchasing the tickets and entering the fair, Gansey took a observant look around at the small bundles of people milling around. It was hardly busy, each ride only having a handful of people in line unless particularly popular. Gansey glanced at Adam, who looked starstruck, as they strolled around the park. Adam was avidly keen on watching strangers play the different festival games that surrounded the rides and his eyes widened at the whoosh sound the rollercoaster made as they passed it.

“So, what should we do first?”

Adam, overwhelmed, looked to Gansey involuntarily. He looked like he had no clue.

“I’ll choose then,” Gansey searched for one of his favourite rides, a slower one to ease Adam into the roller coasters incase it turned out to be that he wasn’t a fan. The rollercoaster was clearly directed at younger kids as it was shaped as a oddly colourful dragon with a long tongue that stuck out through it’s plastic smile. Gansey held onto Adam’s hand as they made their way over, sitting next to him as they buckled into one of the carts, a few down from the front.

Adam looked around nervously at the other children with their parents. The patron had buckled him in, but he fiddled with the bar that was held across his stomach.

“Don’t be worried Adam, I’ll be with you the whole time. And if you hate it, we’ll never have to ride it again.”

Adam nodded. He didn’t want to hate it because Gansey seemed excited and Adam distinctly felt like he was ruining the mood. He was grateful for this adventure, he would’ve never been able to do this with his own parents. It didn’t help the anxious swooping in his stomach.

The ride clicked, shifted slightly, and then started forward, slowly dragging up the rails which had formed a mildly steep hill.

Gansey offered Adam a hand. Adam clutched it. Gansey’s guilt for unintentionally causing Adam’s nervousness immediately evaporated when the roller coaster started rolling down the hill, gaining speed, and Adam responded with a delighted yelp. His noises meshed well with the other children who were yelling alongside him but Gansey felt a surge of satisfaction at Adam’s laughs in particular. Adam looked to Gansey excitedly, while the rollercoaster spiraled down another drop, the wind wildly messing up Adam’s hair upon no return and Gansey felt something inside him unleash. He yelled along with Adam, even though it was a children’s ride and it was nothing comparable to the larger rides he’d been on, lifting his arms in delight. He vaguely heard the snapshot of a camera: an automated picture that was taken of the people riding the attraction.

When the roller coaster came to a halt, signalling the end of the ride, Adam turned to Gansey breathlessly. His hair was wild and his grin was so wide it must’ve hurt. “Can we do that again?”

They rode the same thing 5 times consecutively, bravely deciding to sit at cart situated at the front for the last three. Gansey purchased one of the photos of Adam and himself on the coaster; Adam’s arms were lifted in excited hysteria and his open mouthed smile was brilliant. Gansey was sporting a similar look, his face slightly turned towards Adams. His face looked like he was in the midst of a spectacular laugh or an awkward sneeze, his mouth slightly open and his eye’s halfway to being closed, but Gansey bought it anyway because it was a moment he wanted to remember.

They travelled around the park, trying out almost every ride. The swings that lifted off of the ground, swirling tea cups, that almost caused Gansey to vomit, and various tumultuous roller coasters.

After exiting another ride, Adam excitedly prattling beside him, Gansey’s eye caught on a vendor selling typical festival food. He bought two hot dogs, drinks and a bag of cotton candy, which Adam eyed suspiciously, until the fluffy sweetened snack melted in his mouth.

“This is so weird.” Adam said but he pulled out bits of cotton candy, carrying the bag around the park, eating until his mouth was stained with blue.

“Why’s that?”

“This candy looks like pillows but we can eat it?”

Gansey hummed in agreement, he picked off his own handful of cotton candy, popping it on his tongue. He sought out some cliche carnival type games for Adam to participate in. He wanted to shower Adam in as much as he could, he wanted him to have the time of his life because Adam deserved it and Gansey wanted Adam to have everything he deserved.

The sky had started to grey, clouds filtering over the festivities but Adam and Gansey continued on. They found themselves stationed at one of the balloon popping booths. Stuffed animals of all sizes were decorated along the back of the booth and the man who was running the game, smiled grandly at the approaching pair.

The man had them set up and Gansey knelt down towards Adam. “So, the goal is to pop the most balloons with these darts.”

  
Adam nodded and Gansey bought each of them five darts. Adam missed the first few times but became better with each try. He managed to nail the balloons with his last two darts. Gansey continually purchased more darts until they had popped enough balloons that both were able to choose two well sized stuffed animals.

Adam chose a bear that was wearing a dotted bow tie and Gansey chose a green elephant.

Gansey after thanking the man for the stuffed animals and allowing them to monopolize his game, handed the elephant to Adam.

“For you. You did so well today, you hit way more balloons than I have. I hope you’re having a good time?”

“Thank you.” Adam breathed. He stared at the elephant before grasping it, holding both toys against his chest elated. His voice was enchanted as he spoke, helplessly jittery and commotive. “Today’s the best time! I can’t believe we went on so many roller coasters. Thank you, thank you, thank you.”

“The pleasure is all mine. Maybe next time we can try to bring everyone out with us. How does that sound?”

Adam thought about Ronan and Opal and Blue and Henry, here with them, having as good of a time as he was. He nodded frantically. “That sounds awesome!”

Adam stood, clutching his toys, unable to stop the helpless smile painted across his face.

This felt like a dream.

And like all dreams, they usually came to an abrupt end.

It started off with a single droplet that hit Gansey’s cheek and a second one that brushed the tip of Adam’s ear.

“Is it raining?” Adam looked up at the sky, eyes squinting.

Another drop fell.

“I believe so.” Gansey felt the undeniable weight of disappointment. “I’m sorry, Adam, it seems are day is to be cut short.”

“That’s okay.” Adam looked to Gansey, who was chewing his bottom lip, worrisome. “This was _so_ fun!” Adam held up the stuffed bear in one hand and the soft elephant plushy in the other. “Thank you, Gansey. I can’t wait to show Opal and Ronan my toys.” He wasn't able to properly convey how thankful he was so he figured repeating it over and over might've done the trick. 

“Yes, I’m sure they’ll be jealous.”

“We can share.” Adam murmured.

The rain had started to fall harder, shifting from a slight drizzle to an uproar of rain in the matter of minutes.

“Oh my.” Gansey muttered. His hair was matted against his forehead and he looked to Adam, who was already shivering.

Gansey quickly pulled off his sweater, revealing a plain golf shirt underneath, and pulled it onto Adam. The sweater was massive, Adam swam in the fabric. The sleeves dragged uselessly on the ground as Adam’s arms were curled inside of the sweater, protecting his stuffed animals from the rain. Gansey quickly lifted Adam off of the ground and started jogging towards his car, following the other attendants who were rushing back to the safety of their vehicles or the tents that housed the games.

Gansey gently dropped Adam into his seat before running to the driver's seat and starting the car. It took a moment for the car to heat up to a reasonable temperature, the sounds of the radio stifling the sounds of their chattering teeth. Gansey turned to Adam, rubbing his hands along Adam’s sides in an attempt to warm him up. He hastily looked around the vehicle.

“I know,” Gansey clumsily propped up on one knee, looking over his seat, “Henry must’ve left a blanket in here somewhere. He’s cold all the time.” Gansey swiveled around in defeat, facing Adam. “I’m sorry.”

Adam was shivering but he looked ecstatic. “Don’t be sorry.” Adam reached over to touch Gansey’s shoulder, trying to be comforting in the same way Ronan was to him when he was upset. It was a bit comical considering the massive difference in their statures. “I had lots of fun today. And we won two whole prizes. I’ve never won anything before.”

This managed to coax an effortless smile from Gansey. “Well, I’m glad you enjoyed today then. I did as well despite Mother Nature.”

Adam nodded. “And since we both won these toys, we both get to name one.”

“Alright,” Gansey grinned, playing along, as he pulled out of the near empty parking lot and onto the road. Rain greyed the sky, the roads a shiny charcoal, the trees swaying chaotically against the wind. Gansey drove a little faster than usual, intent on getting Adam home and warm. “Who gets to name which?”

“Can I name the bear? I’ve already thought of one.”

“Of course. What is it?”

“Mozzarella.” Adam said definitively. “Because his fur looks like cheese pizza.” Just like the pizza he had the first night he had stayed at the Barns.

“That’s a wonderful name. Now, for the elephant,” Gansey tapped the steering wheel. “How about Glendower.”

Adam scrunched his nose. “What’s that mean?”

Gansey immediately launched into the history of Welsh Kings.

By the time Gansey had arrived at the Barns, both were uncomfortably damp and Gansey was still babbling. Adam listened attentively, even asking questions which made Gansey impossibly ecstatic. Adam was smiling the entire way, arms coiled around his toys, his questions only interrupted by his periodic sniffling. Gansey’s drivel died down once he pulled up into the driveway.

Gansey looked outside forlornly towards the safety of the Barn’s entrance. It wasn’t very far but the rain was merciless. It pelted at the window, veiling the outside. “Ready to make a run for it?”

“I’ll race you.”

“I accept your challenge, Mr. Parrish.”

Gansey unlocked the doors. Adam unbuckled and held onto the door’s latch, his other arm wound around his toys.

“Go,” Gansey yelped and both jumped outside of the car, slamming the doors behind them and sprinting towards the entryway.

Ronan, who had seen them from the front window, opened the door ushering the two inside. “Jesus, you two are soaked.”

Adam shot past him and hollered exhaustively. “I win!”

Gansey jogged in seconds later. “So close.”

“Ronan, look at my toys!” Adam showed off his stuffed animals regaling into the story of how he and Gansey had obtained them. After a couple moments, he tapered off. “...I can’t wait to show Opal. Is she here?”

“She’s upstairs. You really ran through the brutal storm outside. Nice one, Gansey.” Ronan looked distinctly unimpressed.

Gansey frowned. “It was fine most of the day. Plus, Adam here really soldiered through the rain. A real hero.”

“Just like Owen Glendower.” Adam supplied. “He was remembered as a national hero and people used him to ad-vo-cate nation-lism.” Adam looked to Gansey, making sure he remembered correctly. Gansey flashed him a brilliant smile and two fanatical thumbs up.

Ronan looked to Gansey in bewilderment. Then he spoke, tone accusatory, eyes narrowed. “What did you do to him?”

Gansey looked embarrassed. “Well Adam asked me to name his elephant, since he had already named his bear Mozzarella, and I thought that Glendower-”

“-was a good name? Couldn’t you have chosen, like, pepperoni or something? It could’ve been a whole themed thing.”

Ronan swore under his breath as he approached Adam. He peeled off Gansey’s turquoise sweater from Adam’s shivering frame. “Christ, you’re freezing. I’m going to run you a bath and then you’re staying under all the blankets we have in this place.”

Ronan dashed up the stairs while Adam followed. Gansey remained where he was, slightly befuddled. Gansey could hear the sounds of the bath being filled, steps rushing around. He could hear Opal squawking upstairs. After another awkward moment of loitering in the entrance way, Gansey thought about leaving before Ronan returned, fuming.

“You’re leaving Adam alone in the bathtub? What if he drowns?”

“He’s fucking eight years old, not three. Jesus Christ. You better not have gotten him sick, I swear to God-”

“Breathe, Lynch. Why is it that I have the reputation of conforming to the stereotypical parental role when you’re so clearly the mother hen?”

“Because you talk like you’re a fucking pretentious ass chemistry textbook.”

“How would you know if you’ve never opened one?”

Ronan scowled.

“Yes, well on that note, I suppose I’ll head out.” Gansey tilted his head in the direction of the dreary outdoors, towards his car which looked like an orange smudge against the backdrop of misty granite.

Ronan ignored him and clambered back upstairs to where Adam was. He entered the bathroom where Adam was shrouded in a cloud of bubbles and Opal, who was perched on the toilet seat, telling Adam of what he missed while he was out. Opal’s legs swung while she spoke, hooves occasionally clanking against the porcelain of the toilet. She was already dressed in her nightwear, still wearing her skullcap over her frizzy blonde hair, matting it against her forehead. She was clutching at a new roll of toilet paper, chewing on it when Adam spoke, mushing her teeth against the soft edges.

Ronan pulled that away. She threw Ronan her most disdainful glare. “Human food only. We actually need this.”

Adam looked to be entertaining himself with the bubbles, building up slouching piles of white. Adam was small but he looked even tinier amidst the massive crown of bubbles surrounding him. Opal kneeled next to the tub and dipped her hands to cup her palms around a handful of bubbles, joining Adam in his castle building.

“You feel warmer, Adam?”

He nodded, smearing bubbles over top of his face, creating a large beard. Adam grinned through the mess and Ronan couldn’t help but laugh at the sight. Adam added more bubbles once they started to slip down his cheeks.

“Now you look almost as old as Kerah.” Opal sounded pleased.

“I’m not old.” Ronan responded, offended. “How old do I look?”

Opal, who had no concept of age, guessed, “...ten?”

“Eleven and a half.”

They all stayed inside until Ronan forced Adam to come out of the tub once his fingers started pruning. Adam got dressed and snuggled into a fair pile of blankets that Ronan compiled into Adam’s bed. Opal had already retired to her own bed after Ronan had read to both of them.

“Think you’re good to sleep?”

Adam’s head popped out from underneath the layers of fabric. He nodded, eyes drooping. “I’m okay.”

As Ronan left, flipping off Adam’s light and leaving the door open just a tad, he heard Adam sneeze.

 

* * *

  


Ronan woke up to the sounds of Adam coughing into his blanket. He rushed into the bedroom, where Adam had sat up, cheeks abnormally flushed.

“Christ,” Ronan said. _Fucking Gansey_.

“I’m sorry,” Adam’s voice was horribly strained as his fingers clutched the edges of his blanket. “I-”

“What? You don’t need to apologize.” Ronan sat near the edge of the bed, gentle pressing the back of his hand against Adam’s forehead. He was too warm. “How do you feel?”

“I’m okay, I’m okay, I just,” Adam sneezed, snot bubbling out of his nose and Ronan quickly grabbed a tissue to wipe Adam’s face.

“Adam!” Opal tumbled in. She was still dressed in night wear and her pixie cut was a godawful mess. “Get up, we’re going exploring today.”

“He’s staying right where he is. He’s sick.”

Opal looked stricken, like Ronan had just told her Adam was dying. The last time she had been sick had been due to a horrid stomach ache. She immediately thought of what Ronan and Adam had done to make her feel better.

“We need to make him tea! And soup! Do you want soup and tea, Adam? _Kerah_ ,” she clutched at Ronan’s hand, tugging it insistently, “let’s go! Don’t worry Adam we’ll make you feel better.”

“Jesus, he’ll be fine.” Ronan looked to Adam who had curled up on the bed, hacking occasionally into the blankets. “But yeah, I’ll make you some soup, okay? Brat, stay here with Adam and take care of him. I’ll be right downstairs. Give me 20 minutes tops.”

Opal nodded obediently but as soon as Ronan left, she disappeared as well.  

She came back, carrying two smooth rocks while clutching two colouring books and crayons. “Colouring will make you feel better.”

She placed the stones on the small nightstand next to the bed. _For good luck_.

Adam shook his head. “What if you get sick?”

“Then we’ll be sick together.” Opal said resolutely. Adam looked at her, his smile masked in exhaustion, as he propped himself up onto his elbows.

“Okay,” Adam croaked. “Can you get my crayons for me?”

Opal nodded, laying out each of their colouring books and her package of crayons before digging through Matthew's drawers.

“It’s on top of the shelf. By my shirt.”

Opal found the package neatly placed next to Adam’s folded Transformers top. She reached onto her tip toes, swiping the box and returning next to Adam, sitting cross legged in front of him. He was still underneath the blankets, which were pulled over his lap and placed the colouring book over top. His face was still flushed and he sniffled every few seconds.

Opal moved forward and fluffed Adam’s pillows because she’d seen it on T.V once.

Ronan returned to the sight of Opal and Adam colouring together. He was carrying a tray of two bowls of warm chicken noodle soup and a hot mug of lemon tea which was supposed to be soothing for a sore throat. He’d called his family doctor, relaying Adam’s symptoms to which the doctor reassured Ronan that it was most likely the common cold from staying out late while it was raining. Ronan knew that this was probably nothing serious but he still felt distressed at the possibility of it being something worse. He forced himself to calm down before he alerted Adam and Opal of his presence.

“Here,” Ronan gently placed the bowl on Adam’s lap, which was covered with blankets sweeping over his legs, and then handed another bowl to Opal, incase she was genuinely hungry. “Be careful, the bowl’s hot.” He then put Adam’s tea on the small stand next to the bed.

Ronan collapsed near the side of the bed. His head tilted towards Adam and Ronan watched him carefully blow on a spoonful of hot soup before ingesting it, his eyelashes fluttering. Opal mimicked Adam’s motions. Adam sniffled pathetically against the comforter and only managed to eat half of his bowl of soup. Ronan brought a thermometer to check Adam’s temperature, which wasn’t abnormally high and just indicated that Adam had a harmless cold.  

“Make sure you drink your tea.” Opal suggested and reflexively, Adam lifted the glass and took a hearty sip.

After a while, Ronan corralled Opal and her things and made her let Adam sleep. He had been drowsily colouring, crayon skidding past the lines whenever his head had started to droop. He tried to fight the oncoming exhaustion but eventually lost the battle. His apologies were slurred against his shoulder, colouring book still sprawled on his lap and Ronan rolled his eyes, removing all the material from the bed and tucking in all the loose ends of the blanket.

“Go to sleep.” Ronan gently ran his fingers through Adam’s slightly sweaty hair. Adam’s eyes fluttered contently, lips parted and soon he was huffing out little puffs of air every few seconds, fast asleep.

Ronan slid out of the room and joined Opal, where she was peering around the corner in curiousity, clutching a few of her stuffed animals.

“You leave him be, Brat.”

Opal rolled her eyes. “I’m just gonna bring him some of my toys. In case he needs them. I’ll be quiet.” She reassured.

“Why would he need-”

But Opal already started tip toeing towards the room. She returned quickly, with a full smile.

“You’re ridiculous.” Ronan said, but he lifted Opal up into his arms, despite her fraudulent protests and carried her to the living room where he set up movies.

Ronan checked on Adam every half hour and by his fourth visit, Adam was sitting up on the bed, rubbing his eyes.

“Hey,” Ronan spoke softly. “You feeling any better?”

“Yeah,” Adam’s voice was croaky and slightly muffled by the sheets but the colour was starting to return to his skin and his smile seemed a little more genuine. “The tea made my tummy feel better.”

“Think you’re ready to eat some more soup then?”

Adam nodded blearily. Ronan returned with a new bowl, quickly reheating the soup. Adam ate this ravenously. The nap and the warm fluids seemed to rejuvenate Adam’s attitude because he was more animated as he spoke, even going so far as to trample down the stairs, cloaked in blankets, to join Opal.

Even though Adam had spent the day lounging around, he seemed perpetually exhausted - typical behavior of Adam Parrish - so after Ronan had called it a day and tucked the two into their respective beds, Adam promptly fell asleep.

 

* * *

 

Adam bolted up, breaking out into a cold sweat, stray tears trailing his cheeks.

He had had a nightmare and he felt strange all over. His body felt too heavy. It took a few moments for him to reach over and flick on the lamp that rested on the table near the bed. The window displayed the dark sky and the rest of the house was silent save for the breaths that wracked through Adam's chest. 

He fidgeted underneath the blanket, stuffing the fabric near his mouth to keep from making too much noise. His parents hated it when he made too much noise. He cowered near the light, his eyes blinking in protest at the sudden onslaught of fresh tears. He wasn’t suppose to cry.

He thought of the nightmare he had had. He wasn’t sure what was happening, it was strange flashes of strange people. He recognized Ronan though. In the dream, he was older; he wasn’t sure how he knew it was him but he just knew. He looked colder and outlandish and stronger yet he was inexplicably hurting Ronan.

His eyes weren’t his own and his hands, uncontrollable, were clutching at Ronan’s throat. Adam watched, as if he was living in a body he did not own, as he hurt the friends who had been nothing but kind to him. Blue had stitches on her face that were covered in the familiar droplets of rustic red. Adam knew that he was responsible for this. He never wanted to hurt his friends, the ones who hugged him _back_ , who touched his hair and kissed his cheek and let him watch movies. Friends who gave him a plate of _two_ pieces of pizza even though they hadn’t collected their own slices yet.     

He couldn’t stop shaking. He was a tiny body in the midst of unkempt blankets and large pillows displaced from erratic movement. He peered at the door that was slightly ajar, displaying the well-lit hallway. Adam mentally mapped out his footsteps to Ronan’s room. He itched to see him.

After a few moments of contending the consequences of disturbing Ronan from his rest, Adam hobbled out of bed and slowly crept down the corridor.   


* * *

 

 

Ronan blinked at the sound of footsteps creaking down the hallway, instantly alert. He frowned, blindly grappling in his bed, reaching for the light when his door was suddenly quietly pushed open. Ronan rubbed his eyes in bewilderment until Adam’s head peeked through.

“Adam?” Ronan’s voice was rough. He coughed to clear his throat. “You okay? Are you feeling nauseous?”

“Were you sleeping?” Adam’s voice sounded distinctly _off_. Ronan narrowed his gaze and noticed the silvery remains of tear tracks down Adam’s face.

Ronan sat up, leaping out of bed. “Adam, what’s wrong? Are you hurt?”

“No, I’m sorry. I didn't mean to-”

Ronan knelt down, gently wiping the fresh trickle of tear drops that slid down Adam’s face. “Hey, it’s okay. You can always come to me. I wasn’t even sleeping. You can talk to me whenever, you know that right?”

Adam nodded, posture crumpled underneath Ronan’s touch. “I had a bad dream.”

His lip quivered as he spoke and his accent skewered the words to being almost unrecognizable.

Still, Ronan gently reached for Adam’s hand. It was so small. “Do you want to sleep in here tonight?”

Adam hesitantly nodded his head and Ronan directed him towards his rumpled sheets. Adam crawled up the bed, shyly curling up next to him, and Ronan reached over to wind his arms around Adam’s tiny frame. Now, with Adam cradled in his arms, face pressed against his side, Ronan noticed that Adam was trembling. He gently ran his fingers through Adam’s hair, a gesture which he knew Adam found inherently comforting. He noticed Adam clutch at the blanket tucked around them. His eyes were screwed shut but he was very obviously not sleeping, mouth pulled into an ivory frown.   

After a moment of silence Ronan asked. “Do you want to talk about it?”

Adam sniffled. “I don’t know.”

“That’s okay. Nightmares are scary. You’re being very brave.”

Adam made a noise of disbelief.

“You’re so brave, Adam. Everyone gets scared of nightmares. Me and Opal have.”

Adam flickered his eyes open, softly whispering. “What are your nightmares about?”

Ronan paused. “Sometimes there are scary monsters. Or sometimes I’m lost and stuck and alone. Most of the time it’s about the people I love getting hurt.”

“I hurt you.” Adam’s voice broke, his breath stuttering to a halt. His face was shoved into the blankets that were bundled against Ronan’s chest. His words were muffled and afraid and he refused to look at Ronan once he admitted this. “And I hurt Blue. I didn’t want to. But my _hands_ , I-I couldn’t move my hands on my own.”

Adam sounded panicked. Immediately, Ronan tightened his hold around Adam, kissing the top of his head. “Hey, you’re okay and I’m okay and Blue’s okay. It was just a dream. You’re safe here.”

“I hurt my friends.”

“It wasn’t real. I know you would never hurt anyone, not on purpose.” Ronan shifted and Adam reluctantly lifted his face out from where he had smashed it against the covers. Cautious tears leaked from his eyes and Ronan felt his heart break, felt his insides freeze at the sight of Adam looking so crestfallen. Ronan took Adam’s hand and pressed his palm against his chest where he could feel the familiar beating of his heart. “It’s because you’ve got such a big, kind heart.” Ronan lightly tapped Adam’s forehead while Adam’s palm stayed glued to his chest. “And you’ve got a genius brain. You’re going to do so many great things Adam. No one here thinks you’re going to hurt them.”

Adam was silent. He was still shaking, tremors leaving trails of goosebumps along his skin. Ronan wrapped the blanket around Adam’s shoulders.

“Remember taking care of the dogs with Blue? She was telling me how much fun she had and how all the puppies played with you. Henry and Gansey love hanging out with you. Opal is absolutely over the moon with you.” Ronan subconsciously ran his fingers along the beaded bracelets that Adam and Opal had made him, twisting along the plastic thread. “We all love you and just want to see you happy.”

“-why?” Adam spoke quietly, too quiet, like he couldn’t quite find the energy to pull enough words together. Ronan kissed his forehead.

“Why do we love you? I could list a thousand reasons.”

At this Adam’s lips quirked into a faint smile. It was his first one since he arrived. Ronan felt warmth spread in his chest.

He would do anything for that smile.

“We love you because you’re an incredible person and you deserve it. Everyone’s allowed to feel loved. We love you because, well,” Ronan stuttered, “for the same reasons you love us.”

Adam wiped at his eyes. “You were nice to me before you even knew if I was nice.”

Ronan thought about the first moment he had found a disoriented 8 year old Adam, hovering in the center of the bedroom, afraid and unsure.

“That’s how it’s suppose to be.”

Adam pulled his knees to his chest and wrapped his arms around them. He placed his chin over top, peering up at Ronan through long wet lashes.

“I don’t want to go back home.” He whispered, like he was letting Ronan in on a secret.

“You don’t have to. You can stay here forever if you want.”

“But, mom… and dad-”

“They aren’t good people Adam. The way they treat you isn’t okay. It’s never okay.”

Adam didn’t question how Ronan knew this. He was still for a long while, lips sewn together, hands shaking.

“You don’t need to say anything. We’re here for you, that’s all.” Ronan said softly. He wrapped his arms around Adam, over top of the blanket that enveloped Adam’s shoulders, tucking him into his chest. He could feel Adam press a cheek against his shirt, stray tears soaking through the fabric, the slight tremors that wracked through his body slowly disappearing. “Take a deep breath, okay? You’re safe here. Everything’s fine.”

“My dad is scary sometimes.” Adam’s voice was all wobbly. It must’ve been easier to speak when it was dark and while Adam was pressed into the warmth of a familiar hug. “Sometimes he yells real loud and mom makes me hide in the closet until he stops.”

Ronan’s stomach collapsed at the admission. He squeezed Adam tighter. “I’m sorry.”

“They don’t like me.” Adam’s eyes watered. “I try to be good but I can’t. If I-”

“You _are_ good. Nothing's your fault. Absolutely nothing.” Ronan pulled back to gently cup both of Adam’s cheeks, making sure that Adam watched as he spoke. “You’re good and lovable and worth everything. Your parents aren’t good. They aren’t allowed to treat people the way they treat you and I’m sorry that you’ve had to live with it for so long. You don’t need to anymore. You’re safe here.”

“Even if I-what if I break a glass on accident?”

“Then I’ll clean it up and make sure you’re not hurt.”

A long time ago, back before when he and Adam had first started dating, Ronan would visit the public library when Adam was at school and read up on abuse survivors. He would _never_ admit this to Adam. He knew reading about it was nothing compared to the actual experience and it was something that Ronan could never completely understand but he wanted to become more aware. Ronan knew that Adam had a warped image of himself, that he saw himself as unknowable and unlovable, that he carried shame around like a second coat and that he pushed himself to prove that he deserved to be here. Ronan would tell Adam he loved him every minute of every day, he would tell him how proud he was of him, if it helped, even infestimentally.

Slowly, Adam was getting better at realizing his self worth. The Adam from a year ago was a far cry from the more confident, healthy person he was now. 

Ronan desperately wanted Adam to know that he was loved.

“What if it was your favourite glass?” Adam continued.

“You could accidentally burn the whole house down and I would still want you here.”

A stream of moonlight fell through the cracks of the windows, lighting Adam’s face in tendrils of argent grey. He looked at Ronan in mystified wonder.

Between his hands, Ronan cradled a miracle.

“I hope you know that Opal adores you. Would you ever try to be mean to Opal? Would you ever want to yell at her?”

Adam looked shocked at the very idea. He hastily shook his head.

“Right. So what makes it okay for your parents to do it to you?”

It seemed like all the energy had drained from Adam’s lithe form. His cheek lolled against Ronan’s hands. He still didn’t look entirely convinced but he looked... _lighter_.  

“Go to sleep Adam,” Ronan spoke softly, coaxing Adam into slumber, gently laying him on top of the comforter. “I’ll be here when you wake up.”

“Promise?” Adam asked, but his eyes were already drawing closed, words slurring into the next.

“Promise. I love you.” Ronan made sure Adam was comfortable, delicately placing an arm over top of Adam’s while the smaller body curled next to Ronan.

“I love you too.” Adam’s voice stuttered over the syllables, as if he was unused to saying them, like he never believed he would have the opportunity and made sure his eyes were open as he spoke before he lost the fight, sleep finally beckoning him under. Ronan’s smile stretched across his face to the point where his cheeks hurt, his heart squeezing in his chest and turning him to mush.

Adam’s words were dazzling, comparable to the stars that littered the night sky, warm like the familiar crackling fireplace you sat next to with all your loved ones surrounding you.

He kissed Adam’s forehead with protective finality and let himself breathe.   


* * *

 

 

The next morning Ronan shuffled, slowly being drawn to consciousness, feeling a heavy weight pressed against his body. He wouldn’t have questioned it, had he not felt Adam’s head pressed against his neck and legs long enough to be entangled amongst Ronan’s. Ronan frowned, eyes fluttering open in confusion. He jolted upwards, Adam tumbling onto the mattress and letting out a bewildered groan at being tousled.

Ronan couldn’t believe his eyes.

Adam, _his_ Adam, 19 year old Adam Parrish, was sprawled along his bed in dishevelment, letting out a string of curses at being rudely awoken.

It was the best sound Ronan had ever heard in his whole goddamn life.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


End file.
